Sun's Equestria Girls Adventure: Better Together Season 1
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: Join Sun and all her friends of CHS as they go through lives as teenage girls, along with magic travels around the human world. As well as adventures in Equestria The girls will have fun, adventures, and come across wild Equestrian Magic. As well as a few mysteries and meeting new people. One thing the girls know, they will always have the Magic of Friendship by their side
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Follow the Crab

On an early sunny morning at the Beach, Sun Gloriosa, Wallflower, Nina the wild cat, and baby Regana are with the others. Sun lays the blanket on the beach. Of course, they are already in their swimsuits so they can have a little fun in the sun before everyone else arrives. Sun puts Regana on the beach blanket. She is wearing an ocean blue one piece swimsuit, with her diaper inside, and has a green hair strap with a white flower on her head. Sun then puts small toys on it.

"Alright sweetie, you play with your toys while the girls and I finish setting up the beach spot before the others come," Sun says with a smile.

The baby smile and giggles with a smile on her face.

Sun giggles and turn to help the others with getting the stuff ready. Little Regana grabs a toy clownfish and being to squeeze it. When she squeezes the toy, it squeaks. That cause her laugh and squeeze it more. As the baby is having fun, Sun and the others are setting up the beach spot.

"It sure was a good idea to come here early, there aren't any crowd right now," Wallflower replies.

"I agree. We were able to find a good spot with no trouble at all," Nina agrees.

"And we'll be able to set up our stuff without being bothered by too many people," Sun adds.

Gloriosa asks, "Do you think Regana will be fine at the beach? Sometimes the beach is not too save for a baby?"

"I think it will be fine. All we need to do is make sure Regana is safe and happy… And doesn't get herself into any mischief," Sun replies.

"You're right about that. Besides, how much trouble can a one year old baby girl get herself into?" Gloriosa says, and giggles at the end.

At the beach blanket, Regana is still playing with her toys. When something from the sand close to the blanket before to shift and move. Like all babies, Regana is curious and crawls over to see what it is. Suddenly a green crab comes out do the sand. Regana smiles to see the little crab in front of her.

The crab and the baby begin to stare at each other with curious looks. The crab raises it class and opens and closes them making a snapping sound. Regana begin to moves her arms up and down with a small on her face as she makes baby sounds.

Soon the crab begins to walk away from the baby. Seeing the crab leaving, little Regana decides to crawl after the walking sea animal. However, Sun and the others are busy getting themselves the stuff untangled to say, that they aren't aware the bay crawling off.

The baby has one goal to catch up with the crab. Regana continues to put her hand in front of the other as she tries to catch up with the sea animal. Unknown to the baby, she and the crab are making their way to the ocean. The crab has reach the wet sand, and baby Regana is not far behind. Soon the waves begin to come in, and the crab is already washed into the sea. The waves comes in again, and the baby feels the wetness of the water.

Before she can fully come in, two arms grabs hold of the her bay stomach, and put her in the arms.

She looks up to find herself in Sun arm, she is showing a calm smile son her face.

"Sorry Regana, but you're not old enough to play in the water," Sun says, giving the baby a hug.

The baby reaches her arms out to the sea as she is communicates in her baby way.

Sun laughs, "Don't worry, you'll get to play in the water someday. But right now, let's get back to our beach spot. The others will be here soon."

Sun walks back to the beach spot she and the others have finish putting together. Baby Regana looks over Sun's shoulder to see the ocean. She then sees the little she has follow. She simply a smile on her face as the crab waves his claw goodbye to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2: X Marks the Spot

Walking on the beach, Sun is playing a treasure hunting game on her cell phone. Of course, it's kind of hard to play when Baby Regan is trying to take the phone from her. Sun has the baby on a carrier that is strapped on to her, and the little girl is using her little hands to reach out to the phone.

Sun giggles, and says, "No Regan, you can't play with the phone. It's not one of your toys."

"Huh?" Sun replies, feeling something tapped in her foot.

Sun looks down to see a bottle on the ground. Sun picks it up, and notices a piece of paper inside.

Sun questions, "What the...?"

Back in the beach spot, Pinkie and Aria are laying down on the blanket, Sugarcoat is reading, and Twilight is making sand sculpture of Spike the dog.

Sun runs back, and says, "Check this out! I found an actual real-life message in a bottle!"

"Ooh!" Pinkie says with curiosity, and jump to stand on her feet.

Sun then begins to take the message out of the bottle.

Then Pinke guesses, "Is it a love letter? A secret recipe? Or, wait. Someone's trapped on a deserted island."

"We have to save them!" Pinkie shouts.

Aria rolls her eyes, "I doubt."

"So what is it?" Sugarcoat asks.

"It's a treasure map," Sun answers, unrolling the paper.

The girls then look at the map

"It looks just like this beach," Twilight says with glee.

Pinkie cheers, "Amazing! Let's go!"

Sun then turns to the others, "You guys want to come?"

"Sure. Got nothing better today," Aria answers.

"Why not," Sugarcoat adds, adjusting her glasses.

"Then let's go treasure hunting! Right Regana?!" Pinke cheers, looking at the baby.

The baby looks at Pinkie as her finger is in her mouth. She then takes it out, and moves her hands a little she smiles and make baby sounds.

Soon the five friends begin to follow the map to their destination. Of course, they travel through some obstacles. They end up being chased by snapping crabs, Twilight and Sugarcoat has to dodge a dog. Sun and Aria jump over longs. Finally, they all have to hop across hot sand. After getting through the beach, they have reach the docks.

Aria looks ahead, and shouts, "Look over there!"

The girls look under the pier to see a brown truck with gold lining and covered in barnacles. They all run there to see the treasure chest.

"There it is! I wonder if it's filled with loot!" Sun says as she kneels down, and opens the chest.

Sun opens the treasure chest, and takes a bottle with another message inside out of the box.

"The treasure is a treasure map!" Pinkie confirms.

Sun takes the message out, and opens it to see what it is.  
Sugarcoat reads the message, Follow the trail to the top of the MFBO and look for the X at the end of the…"

Looking at the message, Sun realizes what it is, and says, "It's a code!"

"Great. If only we had a…" Aria bluntly says.

But Sun takes out a small ring, and declares, "Decoder ring!"  
"Well, that's convenient," Twilight comments.

"Too convenient if you ask me," Aria replies.  
Sun uses the ring as she cracks the code. Sugarcoat holds the map as little Regana is staring at them.

Sun cracks the code as she says, "Follow the S-H... SHELLS to the... PIER and look for the X at the end of the R-A-I... RAINBOW!"

Pinkie looks and points out, "Look! There's a trail of shells!"

The others look to see a train of colorful seashell. Excited on what the trail leads, they decide to follow it.

After following the shells, the girls look around the pier to see if they can find what they're looking for.  
Twilight says, "This is the pier. Now where's the…"  
"Rainbow!" Pinkie happily points out.

The girls look to see the shave ice truck, and on top of it is a shave ice that has rainbow color flavors on it. So the girls run over to take a look. Just then, the truck drives away only to reveal another truck behind it. This truck has a orange fish with a smiley face, holding chopsticks, sitting in a bowl of rice. It also has a japanese style roof on top.  
"X Marks the Sushi?" Twilight question.

Curious, the girls walk over to the sushi truck driver to see if this is the right place.  
Sun asks, "Excuse me, do you know anything about a treasure map?"  
"Aargh! Congr-argh-tulations! Ye mateys followed ye map to find the bounty of X Sushi!" The driver womans answers in pirate talk.  
"Yes! What's our treasure?" Sun asks in excitement.  
"Twenty p-argh-cent off any hand roll, plus all-ye-can-eat wasabi! Aargh!" The driver woman answers, still talking in pirate.

The girls becomes a bit confused, and a little disappointed on what their prize is.

"That's it?" Twilight questions.

"We came all this way for sushi?" Sugarcoat adds.  
The Pinkie happily cheers, "The treasure is a sushi truck! That's amazing!"

"Well, at least Pinkie seems excited," Aria says.

Then Sugarcoat says, "Well, since we're anyway we might as well grab a snack."

"Yeah. No since on letting this go to waste," Sun agrees.

After that the girls purchase their hand rolls. Sun and Aria order the vegetarian rolls.  
Twilight eats her, and says, "Mmm... Mmmm... I like it."  
Suddenly, Pinkie comes over with her face all red, her tongue sticking out, and her eyes watery. She holds her throat with one hand, and her hand roll covered in wasabi

She says in a panic, "Ah... ah... tho thpithy!"

Pinkie then start spraying green fire from her mouth, and her eyes showing fire as well. She runs past the others as fast as she can, and runs to the water fountain. She then dunks her whole head in there. Then lifts it up and sigh in relief that her mouth is cooled off now.

Aria makes a smirk on her face, and says, "I told her not to put too much wasabi on her hand roll."

"Having too much wasabi has turned her into a walking flamethrower," Sugarcoat remarks with a grin.

Soon the four girls begin to giggle at the comments. Even the baby begins to giggle after seeing Pinkie the walking flamethrower running to the fountain, And even though the treasure is not what they expected, they still have a little fun at the end as friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 3: Blue Crushed

On the beach, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Indigo Zap, Lightning Dust, and Lemon Zest are going surfing. Fluttershy, Sour Sweets, Sunny Flare, and Wallflower Bluh. are here to watch. Of course, the surfers are trying to get the girls to come surfing with them

"You sure you guys don't want to try it? You can use my board, Fluttershy" Rainbow asks,

You'll be hangin' ten in no time. Twenty, even," Applejack says.

"It's' going to be epic!" Indigo shouts in excitement.

"No. Sunny and I are going to work on a little tanning," Sour says.

Wallflower shyly says, "And um, I can't swim very well."

"Oh, no-no-no-no. I'll leave that to the experts like you and Rai…" Fluttershy begins to speak, until she notices someone coming towards them.

The person is wearing orange swim trunks, and has an orange multi color surfboard with a brown shell on it. He is also wearing sunglasses. This person is Fluttershy's younger brother, Zephyr Breeze.

"Who's ready for a lesson in the fine art of the crush? Afternoon, ladies," Zephyr says, acting cool and putting his sunglasses on his head.

"My brother?!" Fluttershy questions in shock.

Rainbow chuckles, and questions, "Zephyr Breeze? Since when do you surf?"

Zephyr chuckles, "Since always. I mean, look at this deck. Gladys. She's my pride and joy. She and I have been together for what seems like a lifetime."

Then he hugs his surfboard.

"No, you haven't. You only just…" Fluttershy begins to say.

But Zephyr interupts her, "Waxed her this morning? Yes, it's true. See that shine? She's ready to seize the waves, so to speak."

Rainbow and the others are not really buying the fact that Zephyr can surf.

Applejack says, "Let's quit hollerin' and hit the water then."

"What's that now?" Zephyr questions.

"Come on, Zephyr! Show us what you and "Gladys" can do!" Rainbow says, picking up her board.

"I'm going to hit a really big one," Lightning says,

"Not if I got there first," Indigo says, sounding competitive.

Zephyr nervously laughs, and says, "Okay…"

Zephyr picks up his surfboard and runs into the water with the others. Leaving Fluttershy and the others looking either concern or annoyed.

Sour rolls her eyes, and questions, "None of you guys are buying the fact that Zephyr can surf, right?"

"No," Sunny dryly answers.

Wallflower shakes her head, and says, "Not at all."

"He really can't surf. In fact, Zephyr can't even swim," Fluttershy confirms in concern.

The other girls questions in shock, "He can't swim?!"

Out on the water, the girls and Zephyr are on their surfboards look at the waves that is heading towards them. Everyone but Zephyr are excited to see the awesome waves coming at their directions.

"Woah! That looks like a big one!" Indigo shouts in excitement.

"Yeah. Enough for some awesome surfing," Lemon agrees

Applejack turns to Zephyr, and asks, "How would you tackle it?"

"Me? Uh, well, to be honest, I think it's best to start smaller. You girls probably aren't rea…" Zephyr nervously explains, trying to sound calm and cool on the situation. Applejack rolls her eyes in reply.

But then Rainbow shouts, "Here it comes!"

"Then let's go!" Lightning adds in excitement.

The next moment, the girls are out surfing the waves. The girls shout and scream in excitement as they do tricks on the waves.

Lemon shouts in glee, "Cowabunga!"

However, Zephyr is screaming in fear as he is trying to hang on to his surfboard. Meanwhile, the girls are having a fun time on the waves.

"Isn't this great?" Rainbow asks.

"Yeah. This is the funnest time I ever had," Lemon agrees.

Then Lightning says, "I know! The waves today are just killer!"

"That's what I'm afraid ooooof!" Zephyr screams trying to hang on, and stand on the board.

The next moment, Zephyr falls off the board and crashes into the water. The girls look to see what has happened.

"Zephyr?" Rainbow questions.

"I'll get him," Indigo volunteers.

Indigo dives into the water, and swims to where Zephyr has fallen. She dives into theaver, and comes back with Zephyr in her arms.

She asks, "You okay?"

Zephyr coughs out a little water, and calmly answers, "Take me back to shore."

After getting Zephyr back to shore, Fluttershy wraps him in a beach towel. Of course, Zephyr has confess to the fact that he can't surf, or swim for that matter.

"Why on Earth would you try to hack it out there without knowin' how? You could've got hurt!" Applejack scolds.

"I did! My pride, that is. Wounded," Zephyr says.

The others groans and or roll their eyes in reply.

Sour mutters, "What an idiot."

"Zephyr…" Rainbow begins to speak with a sigh.

Zephyr gets up, and grabs Rainbow by the hand, and says, "I know. I've shocked you all. But Rainbow Dash, if you could find the strength to forgive me and the courage to keep from hopelessly falling for my…"

"Ugh," Rainbow groans as she swipes her hand away.

"Maybe you could give me some tips?" Zephyr adds.

He puts his hands together and show big eyes, a way to beg Rainbow Dash to teach him to surf and swim.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this for Gladys," Rainbow agrees, and puts her hand on the board.

She then whispers to the surfboard, "He doesn't deserve you."


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 4: Twilight's New Pet

At the beach, everyone are beginning to leave as the sun begins to go down. Now it's late in the evening, where the sky is a orange yellow, and the sun has almost completely settled. Sun and the girls are packing up for the night.

"It sure was a nice day at the beach," Sun says.

"Yeah. My friends and I build a really big sand castle," Screwballs says.

"And we found pretty seashells to decorate it. It's just too bad we can't take it home," Sweetie Belle says.

"I know Sweetie Belle, but the sand and the beach belongs here. We can't take all of them with us. However, you are able to take a few shells home," Rarity replies.

"Yeah. I found a conch shell, and we can blow on it," Sweetie Belle says, holding the pink shell in her hands.

She tries to blow on it, but a little sound comes out of it.

Sweetie Belle sighs in defeat, "Guess I still need some practice."

"Don't worry Sweetie Belle, I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. It just take some time and practice," Fluttershy says.

"Yeah. I can help look up how to play," Twilight replies.

Sweetie Belle smiles, and says, "Thanks."

Screwball is playing with the baby, when she notices something strange up in the sky, "What's that?"

Sun and the others look up to seeing unidentified objects flying in the sky.

"What is it?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"I don't know. It's… too far away to tell," Rarity says, narrowing her eyes to get a better view, but failed.

Sun takes out her binoculars, and use them to see what the object are. When she looks throw her binoculars, she can see a small owl. The owl has light brown feathers, and darker ones on the wings, ears, brows and tail, an orange beak and feet, and big peach like color eyes.

"It's an owl," Sun answers.

Confused, Twilight takes her Binoculars, and says, " That's weird? Owl shouldn't be out at this time."

"And this owl stays up at night. I wonder why it's out and about now?" Fluttershy agrees, looking at her binoculars.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle shares one. Screwball also ends up sharing one with Sun. They look to see the owl is looking rather scared. Suddenly, three black crows begin to attack it with their beaks and claws.

Sweetie Belle exclaims, "Those crows! They're picking on the poor owl!"

"That's not very nice," Screwball replies.

The crows continues to pech and claw at the owl as it tries to fly away from danger. So far, the crows are not giving up that easily.

Sun is the first to spring into action, "Come on, that owl needs our help!"

"You're right," Fluttershy agrees.

"Let's scare off those stupid mean crows," Screwball say as she picks up a rock.

Then throws it in the air. The rock goes past the crow. Sweetie Belle decides to join Screwball and throw rocks at the crows. The crows are able to dodge the rocks, but the Owl is also able to escape. However, something is very wrong.

Fluttershy gasp, "The owl.. is not flying!"

"It's falling!" Rarity adds in shock.

"It must have got injured from being attacked," Sun suspects.

Twilight takes action, and run as fast as she can to catch the owl. The owl continues to fall, and Twilight continues to run in order to catch it. Finally, Twilight is able to catch the poor owl in her arms, but skid a little and falls on the sand.

Twilight looks down to see the owl in her arms, "Are you okay?"

The owl looks up at Twilight, and answers, "Hoo."

Then rubs it head against Twilight's arm. Twilight smiles to see the owl is alright. Suddenly, Twilight hears cawing and turns to see the owls flying right towards them. Twilight screams and get down as she is scared of being scratched. Suddenly, Fluttershy comes in front with a stern look, and the crows stop in their tracks.

Fluttershy scolds, "Leave that poor owl alone! How dare you attack poor defenseless owl!"

The crows caw in reply.

"Don't you but on my mister. The owl may have accidentally flew in your territory, but that doesn't give you an excuse to attack the poor thing. Now leave, before you have to answer to me," Fluttershy firmly scolds.

Then she gives them… her stare. The crows became spooked and fly away. The others come over to see if Twilight and the owl are alright.

Twilight gets up, and says, "Thanks Fluttershy."

"No problem. Now let's see about the owl," Fluttershy says.

Screwball chuckles, and says, "Not even the crows are able to withstand Fluttershy's stare."

"Yep. That's our Fluttershy," Sun replies with a smile.

After packing their things, the girls are able to get the owl to Fluttershy's mother, and able to help it injuries. Fluttershy's mother also call the beach about the owl, and learn a few things about their new owl friend. This owl was at a pet shop close to the beach, but somehow got out of the shop and traveled to the crows home by mistake. Right now, Twilight and Spike are starting to get attached to the owl.

"So buddy, how are you feeling?" Spike asks.

"Hoo," The owl replies.

"You. I'm asking you," Spike answers.

"Hoo," The owl answers again.

"I mean you," Spike answers.

"Hoo," the owl replies.

Spike groans, "You."

Twilight giggles, "Spike, you know the owl can only say hoo."

"I know. I'm trying to get him to say anything else," Spike says.

Twilight giggles. Then the owl flies on to Twilight's shoulder and nozzle her right cheeks. Twilight laughs because of the ticklish feathers.

"He sure is cute, right Spike," Twilight says.

"Yeah. But I'm just as cute," Spike comments.

"True," Twilight replies.

Then she asks, "Hey Spike, how do you feel about having a new friend living with us?"

"Well, sure I do like being the only pet, but I think it will be nice having a new friend," Spike answers.

Then Twilight asks, "How do you think about me adopting this little owl?"

"I think that's a great idea. I kind of like him. And I think he really like you," spike says with a smile.

"Hoo," The owl replies, and snuggles against Twilight's cheek.

Fluttershy and the others come over to see the owl snuggling on to Twilight.

Sun giggles, "I think he likes you."

"I agree," Rarity says.

"Yeah. I'm going to keep him," Twilight says.

Fluttershy smiles, "Really? You want to adopt him?"

"Yeah. He's sweet and cute. Plus, he can help me when I work at night, and he makes a good friend for Spike," Twilight says.

Spike sits on Twilight's lap, "I say he's a keeper."

"So what you're gonna name him? Sun asks.

"I'm thinking… Owlowiscious," Twilight answers.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo,hoo, hoo, hoo" The owl says.

"You. That's your new name," Spike says.

Fluttershy giggles, and says, "Actually, he says that he likes that name. Plus he said that he'll be a great pet and friend."

"I know he will," Twilight says.

"And I know he'll be a great room mate, especially during sleep overs," Spike says.

The girls begin laughing with smiles on their faces. Twilight then hugs Spike and Owlowiscious cause they are family now.

Owlowiscious says, "Hoo," with glee to have a new family to live with.


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 5: Too Hot to Handle

On a hot summer day at the beach, Rarity, Adagio, Sonata, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie are helping Fluttershy with a special even she is having. A Crab Adopt-a-Thon. The girls are in their swimwear as they get ready for the event. Rainbow and Fluttershy have finish the fence so the crabs can be in one place. Rarity and Adagio are give the crabs a little style. Sonata and Pinkie are dressed like crabs. Although, they mostly use pots, seaweed, gloves, and other stuff for the crabs' bodies.

"Thanks for helping with the Crab Adopt-a-Thon, everyone," Fluttershy happily says.

"Oh, not a problem. My whole life has been leading up to this moment!" Rarity says, sounding excited.

"Really now?" Adagio questions.

"Of course, it does," Rarity answers.

She then shows off the crab she does her work on, and happily says, "Voila! Crustacean couture!"

The crab she has styled is wearing a skirt with a light pink and bright red frills, with a purple strap, and wears a red bow.

"I think it looks cute. Take a look on what I did," Adagio says, presenting her crab.

The crab she has accessorized, has a black belt with yellow studs, black wrist bands, and a black hat.

Pinkie comes over with her crab costume and happily says, Ooh-la-la! Let me help!"

"Um you might need to be careful. Adagio and I have been around a lot of crabs, and some can be a bit, um… snappy," Sonata says, giving Pinkie a warning.

Adagio chuckles with a grin, and says, "You learned that first hoof. I remember the time a bunch of crabs grabbed on to your tail and mane and wouldn't let go."

Sonata huffs with her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed up, "That wasn't funny! I was afraid they were going to cut my hair! And that happened when we were eight!"

"Aw relax Sonata, the crabs aren't that snappy," Pinkie says.

She grabs a tiara on the table, and tries to put it on one of the crabs.

But the crab keep snapping it claws at her, and reacts with an, "Ow! Ow!"

Pinkie finally gives up, and steps back from the crab pin, "Actually, how about I help us away from the crabs?"

Suddenly, Pinkie smiles as she has an idea, "I could get us a snack! There's still an hour until the shaved ice stand closes!"

"Sounds great!" Rainbow replies with her thumb up.

"Sounds yummy!" Fluttershy agrees.

"Yummy!" Sonata says licking her lips with her tongue.

"Cool! I promise I'll be back before it starts!" Pinkie says. Then walks away imitating a crab.

Sonata happily says, "I'm coming too."

"Alright, but take off those crab costumes. You both look ridiculous in them," Adagio firmly replies.

"Oh Adagio, let the girls have their fun," Rarity replies.

Sonata and Pinkie are able to change into their swimsuits, and pay for the snow cones. The truck owner, hands each of the girls a tray of four snow cones.

"Oh! Sparkly," Pinkie comments, seeing the sparkles.

"And so colorful," Sonata adds.

Pinkie and Sonata begins to walk back to the others. Suddenly, a boy drops his snow cone and begins to shed tears, but Pinkie brighten up his day by giving him one of hers. Then they continues to be on their way. Suddenly, seagulls begin to fly to them, and try to get their snow cones, and the seagulls win. They take one of Pinkie's snow cones, and they take two from Sonata.

Sonata shouts, "Hey! That ours!"

Pinkie looks to see there are five more, and says, "Don't worry Sonata, it still works."

The girls continues their way down the stairs and onto the beach. But when Pinkie takes her first two step, she feels the hot sand sizzling her feet.

Pinkie yelps, "Ow! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!"

Then jumps back on the stairs. She growls as she clutching her fist at the sand.

"Well, looks like we need another way to cross," Sonata replies.

"Yeah," Pinkie says.

The girls look around to see if they can find a way to get to the girls safely before the sno cones melts. Suddenly, a big beach balls rolls beside the,

"Ah!" Pinkie replies with an idea.

Pinkie help Sonata get on the beach ball, and they both roll. Then they jump on top of the umbrella.

Pinkie happily says, "Boingy, boingy, boingy!"

Then they both grab on to the kite and glide through the sky covering the sun.

The girls cheer "Whee!"

But the support sticks for the kite breaks, sending the two girls crashing straight into the ground. They slide their face on the sand, and sand has got to one snow cone from each tray. The girls have witness this, and wonder if they're alright.

"Are you both okay?" Adagio asks.

The girls lift their head up, and answer, "Nailed it!"

"You made it!" Rainbow replies.

"Barely! You'll never believe what I had to do to get these back un-melty," Pinkie says.

"Yeah," Sonata replies.

"Right on time. I hate to say it, but these crabs are getting awfully…" Rarity says.

"Don't," Rainbow bluntly protest.

But Rarity says it anyway, yelling, "...crabby!"

Adagio rolls her eyes, and dryly comments, "You had to say it, don't you?

Fluttershy looks down on the crabs, and says, "Aw. They're hot, poor things. If only we had a way to cool them off."

The girls look to see the crabs are starting to get sweaty. Pinkie and Sonata can tell that the crabs are hot, and need to be cooled. So they decided what they feel is right.

Pinkie sighs, and asks, "Do you... want this?"

Pinkie and Sonata place their last clean snow cone on the sand, and the crabs begin to use their claws to eat the cold yummy treats.

"I'm sorry, everyone. I wanted to have enough to share," Pinkie apologizes.

"Yeah. And all we had left are two sandy snow cones, "Sonata adds.

"No worries, girls. I got this," Rainbow says.

Rainbow uses her super speed to run to the snow cone stand, and runs back with two trays of snow cones. Pinkie and Sonata drops their trays, and the sandy snow cones fall on to the sand. The girls look down to see them. Then the six girls grabs the snow cones, and laugh as they begin to eat it. Suddenly, a few green crabs walk over and eat the snow cones that has fallen to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 6: The Salty Sails

At the dock, down the stairs of a boat rental store, Twilight, Falling Star, Rarity, Pinkie, and Aria are going sailing today.

As usual, Twilight is checking to see everything is accounted for, "Life vests… on. Nautical dictionary… memorized,"

"And course...set," Twilight adds pulling out a map.

"Smooth sailing ahead. Ready about!" Twilight loudly replies with a smile.

As Twilight go over the list, Pinkie, Aria, and Falling Star are checking the boat to see if it's ready to sail. Rarity is brining a trunk full of her stuff.

"I'm about ready for a snack. Care to try a caramel cream puff?" Pinkie replies, pulling out the treat, and holding a basket full of them.

"Mm-mm," Twilight answers, shaking her head.

"Not hungry," Falling Star answers.

"No," Aria replies.

Rarity uses her magical diamond to but the trunk in the boat, as she say, "Well, just serendipitous that we're setting sail, because I am winded."

Then sits down on the chest fanning herself with her hat.

Pinkie comes over, and asks, "What's in the trunk, Rarity?"

Rarity hears Pinkie's question, and answers, "Hmm? Oh, just a change of clothes and a coat in case it gets chilly. Also, a small folding table, various tools, a fashion reference library…"

Hearing how much Rarity has, Pinkie whistles a tune as she walks way.

"...and a bag of gems. You know, the essentials," Rarity adds, turning to see Pinkie. Only to find out she is gone.

Aria laughs a little, and asks, "Rarity,did you brought your entire bedroom with you?"

Falling Star begins giggling hearing the comment.

"I did not," Rarity answers with a huff.

"Really?" Cause it looks like you brought a lot of stuff," Falling Star replies.

"The essentials, right. My calculations accounted for the weight of the boat, but I forgot to account for Rarity," Twilight replies.

Twilight then uses her magic to put Rarity's trunk back on the dock.

Seeing Twilight taking her trunk out of the boat, Rarity firmly glares at Twilight with a, "Hmph." in reply.

"At sea, nothing's accounted for. Its tides are fierce yet sublime, as beautiful as they are chaotic." Pinkie says, as she look at sea from the bow of the boat.

"Wow Pinkie, since when you became an expert of the sea?" Falling Star asks.

"Since she watch that pirate movie two weeks ago," Aria answers.

"Either way…" Pinkie says.

She unties the boat, and shouts, "Cast away!"

Soon, the boat begins to take sail with Twilight.

Aria says, "Make sure you're careful Twilight. The sea can be a bit difficult to sail on.

"Don't worry. I checked the weather. We should expect a strong westward gale in three, two, one," Twilight says, as she countdown for the wind.

Suddenly, a strong wind begins to blow hard on their sails. What's more, they're going backwards.

"Aah! We're going the wrong way!" Twilight yelps.

Falling Star worriedly says, "And being pushed right to the beach."

Then Twilight shouts, Ready about! Tack! Jibe!"

Rarity, Aria, and Pinkie are trying to keep balance as they hear Twilight talking. However, they're not sure what she's saying.

"Am I the only one who memorized the nautical dictionary? Twilight asks herself with an annoyed look.

Then she shouts, "Turn!"

The girls understands now, and reply, "Oh!"

Rarity, Pinkie and Falling Star grab hold of the rope that is holding the sails.

Twilight looks at the map, and shouts, "We're way off course! Tack north!"

The girls pull the rope so the sail can catch the wind. Aria helps Twilight ster the boat back on course.

"Almost back on track. If only we could get a little more power," Twilight says, looking at the sails.

"If only we had large sail or something," Falling Star replies.

The girls are scared as they try to figure out what to do. Suddenly, Rarity's hat begins to fly away. She gasps, and runs over to grab her hat at the bow of the boat. The strong wind catches Rarity's hat, and help pull the boat along.

Suddenly, a giant waves comes at them, causing the boat to be lifted up. Twilight and Aria try their best to hang onto the steering wheel. Suddenly, the wind swipes Twilight's map and takes it out to see.

Twilight screams, as she runs to the edge of the boat, "My meticulously plotted chaaaaaaart!

"Surrender to the seeeeeeeea!" Pinkie adds.

The girls are now being controlled by the wind, and look ahead to see a pony shape rock. What's more, it's in their path,

Pinkie shouts, "A rock! I mean, rock ho!"

"We know it's a rock, so do something before we slam into it, "Aria says, not looking very happy.

Twilight, Rarity, and Falling Star scream as they hug each other. Pinkie suddenly has an idea. She grabs one of her cream puff and uses her magic to throw it into the water. Then explodes under the sea. The wave is big enough for the boat to be pushed back. All the way back to the docks. Of course, because of the sailing trip the girls are completely wet. Then the girls start laughing with smiles on their faces.

Twilight says, Whichever way the wind blows, I guess it's not off-course as long as you're with your friends."

"Especially if your friends have towels!" Rarity happily replies, taking the towels from her trunk.

Rarity gives the girls the towels, and they begin to dry themselves off. Pinkie stands back at the bow of he boat with a blue towel on her neck. The wind blows the towa and her hair back as she holds her basket of treats.

Pinkie announces, "The ocean… vast, mysterious, wild. We may never fully understand her, but nonetheless, she commands respect."

Then eats one of her cream puffs.

"Ooh! Salted caramel!" Pinkie happily cheers.

Then eats the rest of her puff in one go.

Arai chuckles with a smile, "I think even the seven seas can tell that Pinkie will always be a mystery."

The the others begin giggling in reply.


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 7: Dazzling Big Sisters

In the living room of their home the Dazzlings are watching baby Regana today. Sun has to go to work. Discord is busy with school related agenda. Finally, Screwball is going out with her friends. Sun's friends also have other plans. The Dazzlings are the only one who is free to babysit.

Adagio is ready a story to the baby while Sonata is feeding her lunch: mashed apples. Aria is in the kitchen doing a little cleaning, and fixing a bottle for the baby. The three are alone with Regana while Mayor Mare is out on important business.

Sonata feeds her the mashed apple, and the baby like it.

"Hey Dagi, how come babies only eat and sleep?" Sonata asks.

"Babies can't do a lot at this age. They sit, crawl, giggle, and eat. Of course, when they're eating and sleeping," Adagio answers.

Sonata giggles, "They're sleeping and eating."

After feeding Regana another spoon of mashed apple, the baby eats it. She then reaches her arms out as she make baby noises.

"What's up sweetie?" Sonata asks.

"She probably want her bottle. But let's clean her face first, she's a little messy," Adagio answers.

Adagio grabs a damped cloth and uses it to clean Regana's face. Aria walks in the living room with the bottle in her hand.

"Hey Aria, we just gave the baby some food," Sonata happily says.

"Yeah. I finished fixing the little guppy's bottle and cleaned the dishes," Arai says.

Adagio laughs, "Little guppy, I hadn't heard you use that word for years."

"Yeah. I thought it will be a good idea to call her. After all she is a small after all," Arai says.

Still holding the baby, Sonata can see Regana cooing and reaching her arms out towards the bottle.

Sonata asks, "Aria can you give me her bottle? I really think she wants her bottle now."

"Yeah. Yeah," Aria answers as she hands the bottle to her.

"You made sure it's not too hot for her?" Adagio asks.

"I did. Not to hot and not too cold, just right," Aria answers.

Sonata gives the baby the bottle and she begins to drink it.

Sonata giggles, "She must have been really thirsty… and looking a bit tired."

The girls look to see the baby drinking her bottle as her eyes are slowing drowsy. Aria looks at the clock to see that it's twelve thirty in the afternoon.

"It looks like it's time for her afternoon nap," Aria replies.

Adagio kneels to Sonata, "I can take her now."

"Okay," Sonata replies.

Sonata gives the baby to Adagio, and both of the girls stand up. Then Adagio walks to the rocking chair, and sits on it. She then begins to rock the baby as she drinks the bottle. Aria sits on one of the chairs, and Sonata sits on the couch as Adagio feeds the baby. Sonata sadly sighs to see Adagio holding the baby like that. Kind of remind her of someone else who holds her like that.

Noticing the sadness, Adagio asks, "Sonata is something the matter?"

"It's nothing," Sonata answers.

"Sonata, we know something is bothering you so don't try to deny it. You're not a good liar," Aria answers.

Sonata knows no chance of avoiding the truth.

She takes a calm deep breath, and answers, "I miss mom our real mom."

Adagio and Aria look at Sonata with sad expression.

"I miss her, and daddy, and our brother, Crescendo Waves. I missed all the times we had together, all the fun we had. I guess us being with Regana was like how we spend it with Crescendo and mom. And… I didn't want to say anything because I'm worried on what you think, since we haven't talking about our family with the girls, " Sonata sadly answers.

Adagio becomes more sadden, and says, "Don't be. The truth is… I miss them too. I guess we just never know when it's the best time to talk about it."

"Yeah. I miss them too. I remember I used to call him little guppy when he was a baby," Aria answers.

Then Arai says, "And sometimes, I wish there is a way to see them again.

"Me too," Adagio says looking sad.

"Me three. I especially miss mom," Sonata agrees with a sad expression.

Soon Sonata begins to have tears coming out of her eyes, and wipes them away. Then she looks at the baby.

Sonata Dusk:

It's hard to remember

Summer or winter

When she hasn't been there for me

A friend and companion

I can always depend on

Adagio looks at Sonata and looks at the baby. Aria sits on the chair and puts her hands on her cheeks as her elbows is on her knees. Both of the girls are starting to feel sad hearing the song.

Sonata Dusk:

My mother, that's who I mean

Sonata then lays her head on one of the arms of the sofa.

Adagio Dazzle:

I've taken for granted

Seeds that she's planted

She's always behind everything

Adagio continues to rock the baby. Then Aria comes over. Adagio looks to see her sister. With one arm, Adagio wasp Aria, and Aria wraps both of her arms around Adagio.

Aria Blaze:

A teacher, a seeker

A both-arms-outreacher

My mother, that's who I mean

Sonata then begins to remember a time when they were with their mother. Mer mind flashes when she and her sisters were little merponies, and their little brother isn't born yet.

The girl's mother is a full grown merpony. She has a white body, with light pink fins on the tail, back, and hooves, and has bright short curly pink hair. The mother hugs the baby blue merpony that is Sonata.

Sonata Dusk:

Wish I could slow down the hands of time

Keep things the way they are

Then the mother places little Sonata with the pale purple and yellow merponies. The two little merponies are Aria and Adagio from their past. The three look at their mother with smiles on their faces, as the mother tucks them in for the night.

Sonata Dusk:

If she said so, I would give her the world

The mother looks at her little merponies with a smile. The three little ones look at her back with smiles.

Sonata Dusk:

If I could, I would

Flashing back to the living room, Aria and Sonata has the living room set up. They have a blanket on the floor with four pillows on it. And Sonata has another blanket in her hand.

Sonata Dusk:

My love and my laughter

From here ever after

Is all that she says that she needs

Sonata and Arai then take off their shoes and lay down on the pillow.

The Dazzlings:

A friend and companion

I can always depend on

Soon Adagio lays Regana down on one of the middle pillows. Then takes off her shoes. And begins to lay down with the baby and her sisters.

The Dazzlings:

My mother, that's who I mean

Aria and Sonata lay down on one side of the bay, and Adagio lays down on the other side.

The Dazzlings:

My mother, that's who I mean

Sonata then places the blanket over the herself, her sisters, and the baby.

The Dazzlings:

That's who I mean

Soon the three and the baby have fallen asleep for the afternoon. The three teenage girls are starting to really miss their family. The ones they love the most, and… the ones they are forced to leave behind. They hope that one day, they can see them and their home again.

My Mother by the Chipettes from The Chipmunks Adventure


	8. Chapter 8

Episode 8: Unsolved Selfie Mysteries

On a sunny day, kids are playing on the sandy beach, family are doing their beach activities, and the water is calm today. At the sand, Sun, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Twilight, Gloriosa, and baby Regana are getting pictured together. Twilight's device still needs some work so Pinkie is taking the selfie instead.

Pinkie hold up her phone, to every, and says, "Say, cheese sandwich!"

Then click on her phone and takes the picture. The girls look to see the picture looks great.

"Okay, once more with Gruyère!" Pinkie happily says.

Suddenly, Twilight notices something, "Wait. What's that splotchy thing in the background?"

The girls look at the picture on Pinkie's phone to see a strange shadowy figure in the water behind them. The girls look at the sea, and nothing is there.

"It's a sea monster. We just caught it on camera!" Sun says, sounding excited.

Twilight calmly says, "Hold on. I'm sure there's a logical explanation."

"A sea monster?! I gotta see it to believe it!" Pinkie surprisingly says.

Then appears between Gloriosa and Sun, as she happily screams, "But I already believe it!"

Fluttershy uses her geode so she can hear a call of some kind, so far nothing.

Fluttershy says, "But I don't hear anything."

Gloriosa turns to Sun, and asks, "Do you think it could be another magical creature from this world you're from?"

"I don't know, but something's out there, and I'm gonna find out what it is." Sun says, looking determined.

Then she asks, "Who's with me?"

"Ooh! Over here!" Pinkie answers waving her hand.

"I'll go. Maybe I can hear it better underwater," Fluttershy says putting on her scuba gear.

Then Twilight says, "You guys go ahead. I'll do some investigating of my own around the beach."

"I'll come with you. And we can search from the lifeguard station," Gloriosa adds.

"Why?" Twilight asks.

"Well, we'll be able to look for the monster if we're somewhere where we can get some supplies, and they have binoculars there." Gloriosa answers.

Then says with a grin, "Plus, my brother is working at the lifeguard station close to us."

Twilight cheeks begin to blush like crazy.

"Sounds great. Do you think Regana can come with you?" Sun asks.

Twilight calms herself down, and answers, "Sure.

Sometime later, Twilight and Gloriosa are watching the shore line from the lifeguard station. Of course, they are also doing a little baby sitting while they're there. The baby has fallen asleep right now, so there won't be much noise right now.

Twilight looks through the binoculars as she says, "Hmmm…"

The two girls are searching for this sea monster.

Suddenly, Timber comes over to Twilight and asks, Whatcha lookin' for?

"Answers!" Twilight answers in a serious tone.

"Huh?" Timer questions looking confused.

Twilight turns to Timber, and says, "Don't worry. I'll let you know when I have them."

Timber replies an okay by raising his elbows, and walks around the station to keep an eye out for trouble. Gloriosa giggles to see the short event, and continues to look.

On the beach, Sun and Pinkie are getting their scuba gears on

"Hurry! We have to move quickly so it doesn't get too far away!" sun says, hurring to get her gear on.

"I'm ready!" Pinkie says, after putting her mask and snorkel on.

Suddenly Pinkie stops, and shouts,"I'm not ready! Where's my floatie?

"There's no time!" Sun replies.

Suddenly, Pinkie gasps to see something in the ocean. Sun looks to where Pinkie is looking to see the sea monster is swimming right towards the shore line. Twilight and Gloriosa look through her binocular to see it as well.

Gloriosa worriedly panics,"Oh, no! The girls!" "

"Sun! Pinkie Pie! Watch out!" Twilight calls out, as she runs to them.

Timber and Gloriosa follow her.

Sun rusn to Twilight and says in surprise, "We saw it! We saw the monster again!"

"I know! I saw it, too!" Twilight adds.

"See? I told you! It was real!" Sun says with a glee.

Then Pinkie panics as she points to the water, "It's not only real! It's right there!"

The others look to see the sea monster is rising from the sea. Timber actually screams and hide behind Twilight. But when the monster fully rises from the ocean and walks closer to the shore. The monster is really Fluttershy, who has a flamingo floating covered with seaweed on her head.

Fluttershy removes her snorkel, grabs the floating from her head, and says, "I think I caught our 'monster'."

Pinkie unshields her eyes to see the so called monster, and happily cheers, "My floatie!

"Foiled again," Pinkie adds.

"Eh…" Sun replies, rolling her eyes.

Gloriosa giggles, "I can't believe we got ourselves worked up because of a cute flamingo floating. Especially you Timber."

The baby begins to giggle as well

Gloriosa and Twilight to see Timber is still holding on to Twilight's arms as he hids. Then Timber lets go to Twilight and whistle a tune, hoping everyone can forget about the sudden event.

Fluttershy gives Pinkie her floating back, and Pinkie pulls the floating into a hug.

Pinkie happily says, "Oh! I knew you would come back to me."

Soon the others begin giggling to see Pinkie loving her floating. After the giggling, Sun, Gloriosa, and Pinkie head back to their beach spot, leaving Twilight and Timer alone.

Twilight blushes and says, "So how you've been doing?"

"Fine," Timber answers.

The two then become silent for a little bit.

Then Timber begins to get embarrassed as he asks, "Twilight, if you want, do you want to… hang out… just the… two of us.

"Oh, well, that is… great," Twilight says, feeling embarrassed.

Then calmly says, "I would love to."

"Great. Want to do it…" Timber says.

"This saturday," Twilight concludes.

"Sounds good to me," Timber replies.

The two blushes and begin to walk together as they hold hands. Twilight is now going to go on a date.


	9. Chapter 9

Episode 9: Get the Show on the Road

At the back of the school, the main ten is waitting for Applejack to get here. The girls have been at the school for a while now, and they are getting a little impatient… especially Rainbow Dash. They try to keep occupied by doing various activities. Pinkie and Sonata are using the drum sticks to tap on the concrete. Some of the girls are playing card, looking at their phones, and other stuff to pass the time.

Rainbow groans in annoyances, "Where is Applejack? How are we supposed to go on tour if we don't have the tour bus she promised us?!"

"Don't worry Rainbow, Applejack always good at keeping promises…" Sun says.

Falling Star smiles, and adds, "Especially with this Pinkie Promise."

"You know it," Pinkie cheers, like she's singing.

Suddenly, they hear a horn honking and look to see something shocking. They see a dark yellowish object, that looks completely broken down. After driving towards the girls and parking, the girls can see a broken down bus, and Big Mac is driving and Applejack is at the front. When Big Mac tries to open it, the door ends up getting stick. So Applejack pushes the door, and gets out.

"Told y'all I'd find us a tour bus. Ain't she a beaut?" Applejack says with pride.

Applejack smacks her hand at the side of the bus. Suddenly, it begins to fall apart. The wheels falls out, some of the lights pops out, and some of the metal parts cracks off. The bus is far from beaut as Applejack describes.

Adagio firmly speaks up, "No offence Applejack, but that bus is a total reject."

Applejack nervously laughs, "Uh, heh heh. Might need a little fixin' up."

"A lot of fixing up," Aria bluntly adds.

The girls simply stare at the bus to see how much of a wreck it is.

The Rainbooms:

Right now

Applejack:

We're standin' at the bottom

Of a mountain that we gotta climb

The Rainbooms:

Now

Now the girls are going to take a look at the bus' condition.

Rainbow Dash:

Clock's ticking, gonna need a miracle

To get it done in time

Fluttershy tries to put the metal wheel cover on, but falls off. Adagio, Pinkie, and Rarity look inside to see a broken tree branch, and birds fly out of it. Applejack, Falling Star, and Sun check the side mirror, but breaks off.

The Rainbooms:

But hey

(hey)

Rainbow looks annoyed and can see the bus is to busted to be fixed.

The Rainbooms:

that's okay

(that's okay)

Twilight comes to the scene and holds a blueprint. She places on the floor to show them design for the tour bus.

The Rainbooms:

We gotta build up steam

Put our heads together, make a, make a plan

(plan)

The girls look at the plans, and can see how amazing the bus looks. They decide to work together to get the job done.

The Rainbooms:

We can do anything

The girls put their hand together in the middle, and jump up in the air with smiles and determination. Big Mac has his thumb up with a smile. Soon the girls begin to work on the tour bus they have.

The Rainbooms:

Time to get this show on the road

Fluttershy begins to unscrew the back lights, but shows off sparks, and pops out. Luckily, Fluttershy ducks in the nick of time. Then Pinkie comes out of the hole with some candy in her hand.

The Rainbooms:

Turn on the lights

(the lights)

Make 'em shine bright

(bright)

Pinkie and Sonata rolls the wheels while Sun is all set to do some metal work. She puts the mask on and begin to use a torch to help fix up the metal part of the bus.

The Rainbooms:

Light up our dreams

(dreams)

Bright as the sun

(sun)

Shining like gold

(gold)

Applejack lifts the car up so that Aria and Rainbow can work on the engineering parts of the bus. Sun and Falling Star are giving them a hand. Suddenly, oil squirts out and covers Rainbow's entire face with it, and her eyes are the only ones that is color.

The Rainbooms:

Let's get this show

(show)

on the road

Twilight then uses her magic to open the front hood of the car. When she does three racoons stick her head out. Soon they begin to chase her. Suddenly, Rainbow opens the bus door, and is wearing the clothes she has worn in the music video, and begins to sing rap music.

Rainbow Dash:

When you only got one shot

Pinkie splashes some water on the windows of the bus.

The Rainbooms:

You don't mess around, give it everything you got

The Rainbooms:

Applejack and Rarity cleans the soapy water off.

A little hard work, a little bit o' sweat

And you'll see how far you get

Rainbow Dash then begins to do break dancing, and lands on the side of her body

The Rainbooms:

You're part of a team

The Rainbooms:

A number-one team

Rainbow Dash:

You got a dream

The Rainbooms

Gotta see that dream

Rainbow Dash:

Now roll up your sleeves, and take control

Let's get this show on the road, oh

Let's get this show on the road, oh!

Soon the girls are putting the finishing touches on getting the bus clean and perfect for their band. Fluttershy also has the racoons from earlier helping them out.

The Rainbooms:

Time to get this show on the road

Soon the girls are seeing their new and shining, and spectacular tour bus. There are rainbows with clouds, colorful designs, and their emblems are on the side. There's even a silver horse hood ornament at the front.

Soon the Rainbooms and Dazzlings have transform to their pony up form, playing their instruments, and singing through microphones.

The Rainbooms:

Turn on the lights

(the lights)

Make 'em shine bright

(bright)

Light up our dreams

(dreams)

Bright as the sun

(sun)

Shining like gold

(gold)

Let's get this show

(show)

on the road

Time to get this show on the road

Turn on the lights

(the lights)

Make 'em shine bright

(bright)

Light up our dreams

(dreams)

Big Mac honks the horn as the girls are still playing their instruments and singing.

The Rainbooms:

Bright as the sun

(sun)

Shining like gold

(gold)

Soon the girls are inside the bus as Big Mac drives it.

The Rainbooms:

Let's get this show

(show)

on the road!

Rainbow and Applejack has their heads sticking out of the window as they are on the road with their new had. Just then, the large amount of wind comes and blows Applejack's hat away.

Applejack screams, "My hat!"

"Don't worry, I got this," Aria says, as she sticks some of her upper body out the window. Shes uses her magic to create the star chain, and lassos Applejack's hat. Then Aria brings it back to the bus.

Applejack grabs it, and says, "Thanks Aria, I owe you. This is my favorite hat."

"No problem. And I got to admit. This is one cool bus we got," Aria says.

Then leans back on her seat as she enjoys the ride on the road.


	10. Chapter 10

Episode 10: Rescue Rush

One night, Sun has just purchased a few groceries from the supermarket in town. Discord and Screwball have taken Regans to the movies for the night, so Sun decides to do some shopping. After doing her shopping, Sun is walking one the sidewalk to get to her bike.

Suddenly, Sun hears some loud crashing sound. She quickly turns around to see no one is around. Sun feels uneasy so she continues to walk down the sidewalk, but now is being on her guard.

Sun continues to walk down the street to the bike rack. Unaware that someone is following her. Sun begins to a nervous feeling that she is being followed. She turns around only to see nothing. Sun sighs reliefs, and turns back to contend heading to her bike

Suddenly, something pulls Sun into the alley, and yells in shock. The next thing Sun is aware, she is being pinned to the wall, and drops her groceries and her bag.

Sun looks to see two boys.

The first boy has brown skin, black hair, and green eyes. He is wearing black pants, boots, and leather jacket, and a white. He's the one go grabs Sun by the shoulder and has her pin to the wall.

The second boy has white skin, black hair on top and white on the bottom, and gray eyes. He is wearing a black shirt, black pants, black shoes, and a white jacket. He als has silver round earring on the right year. He is holding Sun's bags.

Sun struggles as she yells, "Hey, let got!"

"Sorry girly, but we'll be 'borrow' your things for a long time," the boy says, still pushing Sun to the wall.

Just then, some swift behind them. The boy with the leather jacket turns around to see his friend is gone. Suddenly, he ends up punched in the face. The causes him to loose his grip on Sun, and thrown out of the alley. His friend has been thrown on top of him.

Still in the alley, Sun ends up falling over, and passed out on the ground. Unknown that mysterious being with glowing red eyes staring out of the alley

The two boys out of the alley looks, and becomes scared to see someone staring back with his glowing red eyes. And yet, the figure shows that he's a human boy. The two scream seeing the terrifying eyes, and run away as fast as they can.

The person says, "I better not catch them hurting anyone else."

The mysterious boy looks at Sun to see she is still unconscious. He knows that it's not safe for her to be out here. So he picks her up and her things, and walks off with Sun in his arms.

Sun finally opens her eyes to see at ceiling. She feels a bit dazed for a little, but shots herself up remembering what has happen. To her surprise, Sun is now in her bedroom.

"How… How did I get back in my room?" Sun wonders, looking confused.

Sun looks on her bed to see her bag is here, but not the groceries. Suddenly her bedroom door opens, and Screwball enters the room.

With a smile, Screwball asks, "Morning sis, how was last night?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm not sure," Sun answers, trying to think.

"You think?" Screwball questions.

Sun decides to be honest, and tells Screwball the truth, "Thing got crazy last night. I was going to get my bike after buying the grocer, but I was attacked by two boys, and they were going to rob me."

"What?! Are you alright?!" Screwball asks in shock.

"I think so. Someone saved me and seem to bring me back here with my stuff. I didn't see his face because I got hit after the guy who pinned me to the wall got punched in the face," Sun explains.

"Wow! Sounds like you have a mysterious hero and you don't know who it is," Screwball replies.

"Yeah. I never got to thank em," Sun says.

"I'm sure you'll see the hero again someday. Now come on, dad made breakfast," Screwball says. Then walks out the room.

"Okay," Sun replies.

Sun gets out of bed and changes to her other clothes since she has been sleeping with the clothes she has worn last night. After getting dressed, Sun makes her way down stairs. But suddenly notice a folded paper on her desk. Curious, Sun grabs the paper and opens it.

Sun reads, "I'm sorry about what happened to you, but I made sure the theirs won't bother you. I hope you are doing alright, and hope to come to you aid again… Wire Wolf."

"Wire Wolf?" Sun questions herself.

Sun wonders if that is the person's name. She puts the note in her pocket, and head down stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 11: Lost and Found

Laying down on the chairs at the beach, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are getting a little sun on them.

Applejack tip her hat and says, "Summer. Ya know, there's nothin' like kickin' back and enjoyin' the…"

Suddenly, Rarity comes over, and screams in horror, "Complete disaster!"

"Are you okay, Rarity?" Rainbow asks, taking off her sunglasses.

My earring's gone! A one-of-a-kind, irreplaceable work of art!" Rarity cries out. She shows the girls the earring has a purple ribbon with a blue gem haning on the bottom.

Then says, "I should know. I made it. I was reapplying my SPF when I realized my ear was…"

During Rarity anxiety, Rainbow and Applejack are looking at her with blunt looks.

Rarity continues as she screams, "naked! I don't know what to do! It meant so much to me! And... and…" and her mascara begins to show on her face.

Applejack calmly says, "If you want our help, just ask."

"Oh, would you mind? I took the liberty of getting some equipment," Rarity says, sounding pleased and holding metal detectors. One for each of them.

The three put on the equipment and begin to search around for the missing earring

Applejack lifts on of the buds, and asks, "Any luck?"

"Not so f…" Rainbow begins answering, lifting her earbud

But hears a noise, and shouts, "Wait! I got something!"

Rainbow puts the detector down and grabs the shovel to start digging

Dairy comes over and asks as she gets her hopes up. "Could it be?!"

Rainbow digs in the sand, and pulls up what she has found. It's an old ice skating shoe.

"Close... but not quite," Rainbow.

Suddenly, Applejack hears the sonar picking up, and says, "Hold yer horses! Now I'm beepin'!

Applejack grabs the shovel and digs up a large amount of sand. Rainbow comes over on her knees and grabs what is in the hole.

"Now that is definitely a…" Rainbow says, grabbing the object.

Rarity gasps with a smile, but Rainbow pulls out a horseshoe.

"False alarm," Rainbow replies.

Rarity sighs looking sad, and starts to think her earring will never be found. Rainbow taps on the horseshoe with curiosity.

Rarity tries to be calm and says, "Well, not to worry. We've got plenty of time."

For the rest of the day, Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash continue to look for the earring. But the only thing they are able to find are a lot of old stuff. Some of them look ancient.

Out of frustration Rarity throws her headphones at the pile, and shouts, "I can't believe this! We've combed the entire beach and found nothing! Nothing! I'm sorry I've wasted your entire day."

"Are you kiddin'?! We haven't even done half the beach! Who knows what else we'll find?" Applejack says with a smile.

Rainbow digs through the pile to see a a few things.

She holds up an old cell phone, and says, "What even is this?The sand is full of mysteries!"

Rarity looks at the sun and says, "But the sun's going down. I guess it's a lost cause."

Soon Rarity begins to cry, seeing that her earring is lost forever.

Seeing Rarity's sadness, Rainbow says, "Oh, hold that thought!"

Rainbow runs and holds out the phone, "And this."

Rarity takes the old phone from Rainbow, and she and Applejack look to see what Rainbow is up to. Rainbow then begins to use her super speed to look for the earring. Applejack and Rarity make sure to dodge the stuff being thrown out of the pile.

Rainbow exists the pile holding, and earring, and says, "Ha! Got it! How's that for service?"

Rainbow presents the two girls an earring. This one has a yellow loop and blue rhinestones on it.

Applejack questions, "Uh, that's not it. Is it?"

"It's... not. But thank you, both of you. I had a wonderful day just the same," Rarity answers, but managed to show a smile on her face

She picks up the headphones, and says, "Uh, I'll just take one last sweep."

Before she can put it on, she hears someone calling out, "Rarity!"

Rarity and the others turn to see Sun coming towards them, and is holding baby Regana.

"Sun darling, how are you doing?" Rarity asks with a smile.

"I'm doing fine, but I have a question for you," Sun answers.

"What's that," Rarity questions.

Sun holds out an earring that matching the one Rarity is wearing as she asks, "Isn't this your earring?"

Rarity gasps and happily cheers, "My earring! Oh Sun, you found it! The girls and I have been searching all day for it! Where did you find it?!"

Sun gives the earring to Rarity, and explains, "I found it in Regana's little purse. Your earring must have fallen off, and Regana found it and put it in her purse. When I saw her with it, she was trying to out it on her ear."

"The baby took the earring!" Rainbow replies in shock.

Applejack laughs, and says, "Pretty much. I remember when Apple Bloom was Regana's age she grabs stuff and puts it in her little pocket at the front of her overalls."

"So that's why I couldn't find my earring. You naughty baby," Rarity says looking at the baby close up. And gives her a teasing tap on the noise.

Baby Regana begins to giggle after being tapped on the noise. Soon the girls begin to laugh as well with smiles on their faces.


	12. Chapter 12

Episode 12: Pet Project

In the pet store of Canterlot City Mall, Fluttershy is giving Applejack's Winona a bath. Fluttershy rises her and scrub her with soap. The dog jumps on to Fluttershy to give her a few licks with a smile. Then Fluttershy puts the dog back in and continues to clean the dog.

Fluttershy giggles, and says, "Who's a good girl?"

"Almost done, Winona!" Fluttershy adds with a smile.

After scrubbing the soap on the dog, Fluttershy uses the shower head to rinse the soap off. Then uses a hairdryer to dry Winona's fur. Winona barks in reaction as her fur fluffs up.

The door opens as Fluttershy places Winona back on the ground. The dog shakes the fluffiness off and her fur is back to normal. Then runs back to her owner, which is Applejack. Winona jumps into Applejack's arms and licks her face. Sun, Falling Star, and the Dazzlings are with her.

Applejack observes her dog, and says, "Wow! Winona looks cleaner than a whistle!"

Winona continues to lick on Applejack's face with a smile,

Fluttershy happily says, "Now she's all ready for the photo shoot."

"Uh, photoshoot?" Falling Star questions.

"For the charity calendar. We're making it to raise money for the local animal shelter. It's gonna feature all of our pets," Fluttershy explains.

Resting on the pillows, there are the girls pets. There is Opalescence, Tank, Angel Bunny, Nina, Spike the dog, and Owlowiscious.

"Wow, that's great! I wish I could contribute, but…" Falling Star says.

But she is interrupted when she hears Winona's barking. She turns to see the dog licking Applejack's face. And the owner laughs in replies.

Falling Star sadly replies, "I don't have a pet. Cause my dad's allergies," Falling Star says.

"Yeah. We don't have pets either," Sonata says.

Aria rolls her eyes, "I doubt you'll be able to handle one."

"And we all need to have one we can share," Adagio adds.

"Oh! Do you want one?" Fluttershy asks with a sparkles in her eyes.

"No, no. We wouldn't even know what to get," Adagio answers.

"And I don't it to be boring either," Aria says.

In the pet shop, the girls have set up a little photo session for the pets.

"Oh!" Fluttershy replies, petting her rabbit.

Twilight is helping Spike and Owlowiscious with their bow ties, and holding the mirror for them. Applejack is playing with Winona. Falling Star and the Dazzlings sigh with sadness to see the girls having fun with their pets. Rainbow gives Tank a piece of lettuce for lunch. Pinkie is snuggling her pet allegations. Rarity is brushing Opal's hair. And Sun is playing with a cattail with Nina.

The four girls left out go, "Awwwww…" to see the pets.

"Okay, everypet, get ready for your big close-up," Fluttershy says.

All of the seven girls pets are ready to have their picture taken.

"Awwww…" the four girls repeat with smile.

Before Fluttershy can take the picture, Falling star quickly stands up, "Wait! Got room for one more?"

"Actually…" Sonata says.

"Make that…" Adagio adds.

"Four more…" Aria adds.

Pinkie laughs, and says, "You're not a pet, silly!"

"No, we mean, We've changed my mind!" Falling Star clarifies.

The Adagio asks "Fluttershy, will you help us... choose a pet?"

Fluttershy gasps with glee, "I thought you'd never ask!"

Fluttershy then grabs the four girls, and Sun, and quickly leaves the pet shop

They all scream, "Whoa!"

Later on, the six friends arrived at the animal shelter. When they inter the shelter, they can see many different kinds of pets.

"Welcome to the animal shelter! Oh, I just know there's gonna be the perfect little pet for you somewhere in here!" Fluttershy happily says.

The girls look down to see a brown hamster with a black spot and ears

Fluttershy picks it up, and says, "They're just so cuddly. Don't you think, girls?"

"It's cute," Sonata replies.

Adagio says, "Eh, not for us. Maybe something a little less... furry?"

"I can't have any furry animals in my house," Falling Star adds.

In a fish tank there is a fish with the same hair as Sun.

Fluttershy happily suggests, "How about a betta fish? No fur at all. And this one's got beautiful fins."

Seeing the fish, the Dazzlings begin laughing.

"That fish has the same color as Sun's hair," Sonata says.

"And it not as fun as she is," Aria adds.

"You have to admit, it does have nice fins," Adagio replies with a smile.

Falling Star calmly says, "Uh, I don't know. It would be cool to be able to hold my pet."

"Hey guys, take a look at these," Sun says.

The girls walk over to the terrarium to see other pets. There are many different crabs inside. There is this one particular one the Dazzlings are interested in. There is a hermit crab that has a light orange color. And the shell is pink with spikes in it.

"Aww, that one looks cute," Sonata replies.

"I think it looks cool," Aria says.

"I agree. I think we just found our pet," Adagio replies.

"I'm happy for you three. Now we just need to find one for Falling Star," Fluttershy replies.

Suddenly, the girls hear crashing sounds coming from the back. They turn to see the door open, and something runs out. The creature looks like a small pink rodent with large teeth. The rodent looks so scared, that it jumps up in the air, and lands on Falling Star's shoulder.

Falling Star stares at it, and wonders, "What is that?"

I believe it is a rat of some kind," Aria replies.

"Actually it's a naked mole rat. It doesn't have any fur at all" Fluttershy confirms.

Falling Star and the little mole rat look at each other.

"You know, you're actually pretty cute, and you seem to have strong teeth," Falling Star says with a smile.

She turns to Fluttershy, and says, "I'll take him."

"Oh I am so happy for you. Now let's get back to the pet shop," Fluttershy says.

But Sonata interrupts, "Wait, where's Sun?"

The girls look around to see where their friend has gone off to. They manage to find Sun at one of the tanks.

Sun is looking at the lizards and geckos that are in there. There are many different colors and shapes of it. Sun stops to see a small one on a rock. The lizard is small yellow with black spots, and green eyes.

Sun smiles, and camly says, "Hey there, little guy."

The little lizard looks at Sun, and the scale shines at the lay. Sun smiles happily to see the little lizard.

Sun giggles, and says, "Well, aren't you just a little ray of sunshine!"

Later on, Fluttershy has the camera set for the photoshoot. Seeing through the camera, Fluttershy sees the eight pets along with the new ones. The hermit crab, the naked mole rat, and, the leopard gecko.

The others look to see the pets and show smile on their faces.

"Wow!" Rainbow says,

"Awww," Some of the girls replies.

The three new pets are a little shy to get close to the others.

Fluttershy says with a reassuring smile, "Oh, don't worry. You can scoot in a little, sweeties. They won't bite."

The little pets aren't sure still.

Sun puts her finger on the ground, and the little gecko crawls up. Adagio does the same the hermit crab, and Falling Star with the mole rat

Sun says to her her new pet, "It's okay, Ray. Nina and I will take care of you, okay. Promise."

"Don't worry Herbie, we'll be there for you," Sonata happily says.

And Aria gently strokes the head.

Falling Star says to her new mole rat, "It's alright Rufus, I'll be with you."

The girls then out their new pets close to the others. Soon, all of them gather together to take the picture. Owlowiscious lands on Spike's head, and Ray is on Nina's head. The camera flash of a great picture of the pets, big and small.


	13. Chapter 13

Episode 13: Mysterious Newcomer

In Sugarcube Corner, the main eleven are having food, drinks, and chats. All of the girls are having a wonderful time hanging out together. But there is only one who is not in the conversation, that that one friend is Sun. Sun has been deep in thought about something.

"I wonder… How am I going to find him? I don't even know who he is?" Sun wonders in thought.

Sun then feels someone tapping on my shoulder as she hears someone says, "Sun, darling."

Sun looks to see Twilight and the girls are looking at her.

"Um yeah?" Sun questions.

"Are you alright, Sun? You look like you are in a complete daze," Rainbow asks.

Sun calmly answers, "Oh, I'm still thinking about what happened a few days ago."

"You mean when you were saved by someone from two boys who were trying to mug you?" Adagio asks.

"You got it," Sun answers.

The girls look at each other and can understand what Sun is wondering.

"I guess you really want to know who the person is," Twilight replies.

"Yeah. I never got to thank him, and I never knew who he is," Sun says.

Rarity puts her hand on Sun's shoulder, "Don't worry darling, I'm sure you'll be able to find out who he is. Maybe he'll come to you when you need of assistance."

"I like to meet him without being put endanger. And honestly, I hate being the damsel in distress," Sun replies.

"I can get that you don't want to be captured or be put endanger like the other times, but things just happen that way," Applejack replies.

"Yeah. I hate it," Sun bluntly replies.

"Don't worry, we got your backs. Just like the other times," Rainbow says.

Falling Star nods her head, "And it seems that someone else also has your back as well. We just need to find out where he is."

"What do want her to do: knocking on doors, put up an ad on the paper, or something like that?" Aria bluntly asks.

"That might take too long," Sonata replies.

"It will help if we know what he looks like. But like Sun said, she didn't get a look at him," Fluttershy replies.

"Yeah. I do like to thank him," Sun says.

"I'm sure you will," Twilight replies.

"Yeah. I'm sure you two will cross paths again soon," Applejack adds.

"Right," Sun replies.

She looks at her up to see that it's empty.

She gets up from her chair and says, "I'll be right back. I'm going to get a refill"

Sun leaves the girls as she takes her cup to the register to ask for a refill. The door to the cafe open and the bell rings as well. The the door closes. At the register, Mrs. Cake has finish refilling Sun's cup and gives it to her. Sun takes the cup and is making her way to the table where her friends are.

Suddenly, she ends up bumping into someone and falls to the ground, and Sun's drink spills in the process. Sun manages to sit up, and rubs her head after bumping into someone. Sun looks up to see the person she has bump into.

Sun gasps to see the person she has bump into. This person is a boy. The boy has a light blue silver skin, short blue color hair, and red eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt, with darker blue belt, light blue silver pants with blue marking, blue shows, and a light silver blue jacket. He is wearing a necklace that has a small jar on it, and has a glowing green rock inside. Sun is so I trace by him, that she can't notice anyone else.

She then notices the stain on his shirt, "Um, I, uh, I'm so sorry. I… I didn't see you there."

"Hey, it's okay," the boy says.

The two manage to sit up, and cleaning the mess. The two end up putting their hand on the cup at the same time. The two look at each other for a few seconds. Sun takes her hand away while, the boy picks up the cup. Then the two stand up.

"Um again, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to," Sun apologizes.

"It's cool. Accidents happen," The boy calmly replies.

"Right," Sun replies, while her cheeks blush.

The boy looks away, but is showing a small smile on his face.

"I… I don't think I saw you here before. Are you… New here?" Sun asks.

"Yeah. You could say that. I just arrived here over a week ago," The boy answers.

"That's cool," Sun replies.

Then the boy says, "I better get going."

"Um sure," Sun replies.

Then the boy walks past Sun and is heading out the door.

Sun suddenly remember, so she walks over to him, and says, "By the way, my name is Sun. What's your name?"

"Wire Wolf. The name is Wire Wolf. And Sun… "The boy calmly answers.

Sun questionably asks, "Yes."

"I'm glad to see you're alright… After you being attacked by those two boys," Wire Wolf answers.

"Um thanks," Sun replies.

The boy, Wire Wolf walks out of the door and leaves the cafe. Sun cheeks begin to blush as she walks back to the girls. Then the girls begin giggling.

Sun notices this, and asks, "What?!"

"Nothin," Applejack answers with a chuckle.

"Aww, isn't that adorable," Rartiy replies with a smile.

Sun blushes more, "Um, what are you two talking about?"

"Sun, I think you like that boy," Adagio says with a grin.

Sun cheeks turn red, "Uh, I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Your cheeks are blushing," Sonata says with a smile.

"They are," Sun says in surprise.

"You like him. You like him," Pinkie replies.

"Now now, I… I barely know him," Sun ropes, feeling embarrassed.

"Did you got his name?" Fluttershy asks.

Sun manages to calm down, and says, "He said that his name is…"

Sun gasps, "Wire Wolf!"

Sun runs out of the cafe, and stop at the side walk. She looks left. She looks right. But can see that the boy is long gone now. Having the conversation with the boy, Sun realizes that this is the boy who has saved her, and now she knows what he looks like. She wonders who this boy is and where he comes from. Now Sun knows that he is living in Canterlot City somewhere, and hope to see him again soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Episode 14: Turf War

At the beach, kids are playing in the sand and in the water. Some of the parents are taking care of the little ones. Standing at the lifeguard station is Timber, watching to see if there's trouble. Applejack runs over and do a few stretches.

Timber notices Applejack, and asks, "Ahoy, Applejack! Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm the substitute lifeguard today, and I'm ready to dive in headfirst. What's the plan?" Applejack answers, doing stretches, jumping jacks, and jogs.

Timber walks down the gangplank as he answers, "Well, there's not much to do so far, so just take a load off."

"That's not my way. Gotta be prepared," Applejack replies.

"Oh. Heh. Me, too. It's just that my time at Camp Everfree taught me to trust in myself and be confident," Timber says.

Suddenly, Timber hears the sound of a baby crying

Ready for action, Timber shouts, "Someone in need! Timber to the rescue!"

Timber rushes over to the shore line to dive in the water. But when he reaches the edge of the beach. Applejack has already rescue the baby that is in her arms.

"My baby!" The mother cries, and takes the baby into her arms.

Then the mother asks, "Oh, how can I ever repay you?"

"Just doin' ma job, ma'am," Applejack seas, tipping her hat.

Applejack walks to Timber as she says, "Uh, I got here first, so I just took care o' savin' that kid for ya. You're welcome!"

Then Applejack gives Timber a slight punch in the arm.

"Ow!" Timber calmly reacts, holding his arm.

And says, "Heh. You didn't have to."

Suddenly, both hear the sound of a girl screaming.

Timber is the first to take charge, "Oh! I'll handle this!"

Timber runs over to see Lyra is about to fall off of her surfboard. Luckily, Timber Is able to stop her from falling.

Timber says with confidence, "See? This is the kind of lifesaving instinct I developed at Everfree."

Just then another scream appears. They both look to see a woman is losing the balance on her ice scream and is about to fall to the sand.

Applejack throws her hat as she shouts, "Giddy up!"

The hat flies across the beach and lands to where the ice cream has fallen in. She then puts the ice cream back on the cone but still has a stain of her hair on it. So the woman removes it with a disgusted look on her face.

"See, this is what hard work can do," Applejack remarks.

Timber shows a competitive look on his face. Then Applejack makes the same look. The two March up to each other giving each other a competitive look

Suddenly, they hear someone shouting, "Help! Help!"

The two look to see Bulk Biscipe is having trouble swimming, and looks like he is going to drown.

The two lifeguard shout at the same time, "Got it!"

The two jump into the water to save Bulk from drowning in the water.

Applejack grabs one of Bulk's arm, and shouts, "I gotcha!"

Applejack begin to swim back to the shore.

But Timber grabs Bulk on the other one, "I've got you!"

The two then try to swim back to shore in the opposite direction. The two continu to pull as Bulk is seeing the event. Then the poor guy begins to cry. The two look to see the crying and sadness in Bulk's eyes.

"Why are you crying? We're savin' you!" Applejack asks.

"It's just I hate to... see you fight!" Bulk answers in tears.

Timber says, "We're not fighting."

"Really?" Bulk asks trying to smile.

But Timber admits, "You're right. We're kind of fighting. But we're also saving you."

"Yeah. With my elbow grease and Timber's know-how, we actually make a pretty good team," Applejack replies.

"Yeah. I guess we do," Timber agrees.

Applejack suggests, "Let's do this together?"

"Deal," Timber agrees.

The two begin swimming back to shore with Bulk in their arms. But then, Bulk ends up walking back to shore with Timber and Applejack in his arms. Once back to shore, Bulk puts them back on the sand.

"Thanks, guys!" Bulk shouts, thanking the two for the rescue.

Just then, they hear another scream from a different part of the beach.

Timber asks with a smile, "Race ya?"

Not answering, Applejack begins to run for it as well as Timber.

Applejack shouts, "Yeehaw!"

Bulk watch as the two lifeguards charge to their next rescue. He wipes a tear from his face with a smile on his face.


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 15: A Photo Booth Story

In Sun's bedroom, she andr friends are looking at some of the photo albums. They adding new photos and looking at some of the old ones.

"I love looking at some of the photos. I get to see the nice clothes that I made," Rarity says.

"And see all the fun memories that we have," Pinkie adds with a smile.

Twilight looking at one of the albums and notices a funny pictures.

"What happen in this picture? Twilight asks.

Falling Star and the Dazzlings look at the picture.

"I'm guessing that Princess Twilight in that picture," Falling Star suspect.

"Yeah, but… What happen to the wings Rarity is wearing in that photo?" Sonata wonders.

"It's burned," Aria bluntly adds.

Sun looks at the picture to see she, her five friends including Princess Twilight in the photo. Pinkie and Fluttershy are holding Rarity while wearing beautiful wings that are a little burned. Rainbow and Applejack stand beside them while Sun and Primcess Twilight are sitting on their knees.

Sun giggles, "I remember that photo. It was taking at Fall Formal… Before the pony version of Falling Star got consumed with magic and magic become exposed here."

"Really now? Do tell," Adagio replies.

Sun thinks about the event as she says, "Well, it happened last year during our Fall Foral Dance. Of course, we were mostly having fun before we first use Equestrian Magic."

Flashing back to the night Fall Formal Dance, before the event when magic become exposed to the world. Everyone is having a wonderful time together. Drinking punch, eating snacks, dancing, talking and laughing with friends. Everyone a really having fun.

At a different side of the gym, many students, including the girls are lining up to get their picture taken. Photo Finish and her friend Pixel are in charge of the booth. Photo Finish is taking picture of Screwball and her friends. The four girls smile and have their pictures taken.

After the photo has been developed, Photo Finish looks at the picutre.

But she shouts, "Dah! Zere is no style! Just go!"

The photo floats back to the girls, and leaves looking a bit disappointed.

Next, Sun and the girls gather around to get their picture taken.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow cheers.

"All right!" Pinkie shouts.

Photo Finish says, "Okay, everybody! Say, 'za cheese!'"

"Za cheese!" The girls cheer.

Photo Finish then takes the picture of the girls. Sum and her friends laugh with smiles on their faces.

Seeing the photo, Photo Finish shouts in denial, "No, no, nein!"

Sun and the girls gaps in surprise.

"Ze fashion is there, but ze style, it's not!" Photo Finish says in a loud tone.

Offended, Rarity sternly says, "I beg your pardon!"

"Vee need more silliness!" Photo Finish declares, not listening to a word Rarity says.

Photo Finish snaps her fingers, and Pixel has bring out a bunch of costume material. The girls quickly grab them, and puts it on. Applejack is wearing a lion mask, Pinkie is wearing a mustache, Rairty has a tiara, Princess Twilight is wearing heart glasses, Sun is wearing a purple feathered boa around her neck, Fluttershy has a halo, and Rainbow is wearing a robotic hero red mask.

Photo Finiha shouts, "Hold it!"

The girls pose, and Photo Finish takes the picutre.

"Zat's it!" Photo Finihs shouts, seeing the picutre of Fluttershy, Rarity, and Appleajck.

She takes another picture seeing Sun, Twilight and Pinkie dressed like detectives.

Photo Finish shouts, "I like it!"

Rarity comes over with a royal float and tiara, the three girls bow to her, and their picutre has been taken.

"Zat's it! Jas, qveen!" Photo Finish says liking the photo.

Then continues to take more pictures. Applejack and Rianvow Dash whispers to each other. In quick second, Rainbow runs fast to Rarity and Applejack brings out her lasso. Rainbow swipes the cloak, and Applejack lasso the crown that Rarity is wearing. Sun and the two girl detectives look at the photo.

At the same time, Photo Finish continues to take pictures of the girls. Suddenly the photographer begins to get tired and breaths heavily. Pixel bring a water bottle out for her. Photo Finish takes and spares rhe water in her mouth.

Once she is finish, she throws the water bottle over her head, and shouts, "Hydrate!"

Then continues to take the picutre.

Sun and the girls know that Rainvow and Appleajck ar here ones who has stolen the item. Rartiy is rather disappointed about the element stuff being swiped from her. Fluttershy comes over and presents Rarity with beautiful wings, which make her very happy. The photo has been taken with Rarity wearing the wings.

"Hoo! Ha! Hoo! Ha! Flash! Flash!" Photo Finish shouts, satisfied by the picture taking. She also knocks the tripod out of the way.

Rarity brings a spot light over and turns it on. Then spreads her elegant wings to make them sparkle. The girls cheer and clap to see the wonderful event. Just then, Rainbow scream in shock and fear, Rarity's wings are starting to burn due to the strong light.

While Photo Finish takes the picture, Rainbow rushes over to Rarity's rescue. She grabs Rarity by the wrist, and drags her away from the light. Sun and the others come to help, and gather together. Then the girls start laughing with smiles on their faces.

Photo Finish becomes very tired, and says, "Enough!"

The girls stop laughing to look at Photo Finish with confused looks

"Dat... vas... everyt'ink!" Photo Finish dramatically declares.

Then she says, "I cannot top zis vork! I go!"

She then leaves the scene and throws the camera over her head. Before the camera can hit the ground, Pixel catches it.

The girls looking confused for a second, and then begin laughing with a smiles on their faces

Rartiy asks, "Does this mean I can keep the wings?"

After the flashback, the girls begin laughing with smiles on their faces.

Giggling, Rarity says, "I remember that, if it hadn't been for Rainbow, I would have been burned in the back."

"Yeah. You almost became a torch," Aria remarks.

"It's a good thing Rainbow got to her time," Twilight replies.

"Yep. Nothing can beat me when it comes to speed," Rainbow says with pride.

Sonata laughs, "With all the fun you have, I wish we were there to do it with you."

"Well summer is going to be over soon, so we can do it during the up coming dance," Sun says,

"Yay!" Sonata cheers.

The girls laugh with smiles on their faces.


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 16: Guest Speaker Sun

At the school of Friendship, Princess Twilight Sparkle has just walk into the classroom with a few papers, and a brown box. The students talk among themselves about a special surprise that Princess Twilight has for them today and about other things.

Once she is at her desk, Princess Twilight calmly says, "Alright students, time to settle down."

The students stop talking among themselves and are now facing their teacher.

"Now, I know that you are all excited to see the special surprise we have," Princess Twilight says.

A dragon name Smolder raises her claw, and asks, "So what is it?"

"Are we having a field trip?" Silver Stream asks.

"Are we having a party?" A young colt name Sandbar asks.

"Are we getting out of class early?" A griffon name Gallus guesses.

"No, no, and definitely not," Princess Twilight answers.

"So what pony's surprise?" A young yak, name Yona asks.

"Today, we're going to have a special guest speaker joining us today," Princess Twilight answers.

"We get new pony joining us!" Yona cheers.

"Actually Yona, she not really a pony, but she is one in a way," Princess Twilight clarifies.

"Uh, how could someone be a pony, but not a pony?" Gallus asks, looking confused.

Princess Twilight giggles, "Good question. In truth, she is born a pony, but she lived in a whole different world where she isn't a pony. She is a being called a human… Well, how about I'll let her explain things to you."

The door opens and a creature that is not a pony walks into the room. Everyone becomes surprised to see the new creature coming in. She has firey hair, teal color eyes, and is wearing nice clothes.

"Students, meet my good friend and fellow Princess, Sun," Princess Twilight introduces.

"Hello everyone, my name is Sun. I'm very pleased to be here today," Sun replies with a smile.

"Wow! You are sooooo pretty, and you are not a pony! It's very nice to meet you. I'm Silver Stream," Silver Stream screams with a smile.

Sun laughs, "Thanks. You sure are a lively one."

"Yeah. I get that comment all the time," Silver Stream happily replies.

Princess Twilight stands next to Sun, and says, "Sun is here to talk about the kind of magic and friendship happens in her world. And to talk about the differences between the world she is currently living in and Equestria."

Smolder raises her hand, "What is the different between here and this other world."

"Well, for one: magical doesn't really exist in the human world, until now that is," Sun answers.

"No magic?" Sandbar questions.

"That right. Humans use more technology than magic. So far my friends, and I are the only one who can fully use real magic. Not like now magicians uses stage magic for their snows. Specifically my friends and I are able to use the Magic of Friendship," Sun explains.

A young changeling, Ocellus raises her hoof, and asks, "How did you and her friends were able to use magic when that world isn't that reliable in magic?"

"That is a good questions. Even though I've been living in that world since I first came to live here, there isn't any magic. That is, until Princess Twilight's crown change that."

"How? Gallus asks.

"Well, it started when an old classmate of mine, Falling Star took Princess Twilight's crown and accidentally got it to the world through a magical mirror," Sun explains.

"Why pony take pony princess' crown?" Yona asks.

"Let's just say that Falling Star has a few desires, and think the crown and give her that. When she did grab it and put it in, the magic became too for Falling Star and corrupted her. It turned into a darker version of herself. Before she can hurt me, Princess Twilight and five of my Canterlot High friends come to my aid. That cause the crown to activate it's real magic, and awaken the magic inside of me," Sun explains.

"Sounds like this is going to get good," Smolder says to her friends.

The others nod their heads in reply

then Sun says, "My friends and I gain pony like features, like ears, extended hair for the tail, and for some of us, wings. In Equestria, I used to be a unicorn, but I was able to prove myself to be something more, and gain alicorn wings. With the Magic of Friendship and having great friends by my side… We not only save my home, but Falling Star was able to understand and change her ways. Her and I became friends after that."

Everyone become in awed to hear the story.

Silver Stream shouts in excitement, "That was amazing! And you can gain pony ears! Can I see them?! Can I?! Can I?!"

Sun giggles, "Sure. And it's a good thing I brought this with me."

Sun opens the box Princess Twilight has bring in, and takes out her orange triangle guitar.

Ocellus becomes curious, "That looks very nice. It looks kind of like a guitar."

"It an electric guitar. It's like a normal guitar, but in some you need to plug it to a speaker if you want a good volume. And we're not going to use a speaker in this case," Sun answer.

Sun puts the guitar strap over her head, and place the strap on her shoulder. Then holds the guitar on one arm, and the guitar pick on the other. Sun strums her guitar strings and begins to play music on it. Just then, Sun gains a gold yellow aura, and floats in the air. The students are surprised and amazed to see this. Soon, Sun gains her pony ears, her extended tail, and spread her alicorn wings, and glows super bright.

After the guitar playing, Sun lands back on the ground, and her new pony features disappeared. Every creature clap and cheer to see the magical and awsome event.

Princess Twilight giggles, and says, "Okay students, settle down."

The students stop clapping and cheering enough to sit in their seats and show smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad you all like to see my transformation," Sun replies with a smile.

"How could you transform the why you do?" Smolder asks.

"Well, sometimes the girls and I transform when we play music, other times is when we bring out our strength, and also transform when we combine all of our magic together. Time and time again, the girls and I were able to over come a lot of obstacles that happens in the human world, and me and my friends make new ones along the way," Sun explains.

"Sounds like your life is as exciting as what Headmare Twilight and her friends have," Gallus replies.

"You could say that," Princess Twilight replies.

Then Sun says, "Even so, I have to go through other kinds of situation and obstacles, including with being a high school girl."

Silver Stream waves her hand, and asks, "I love to hear about how you and her friends can use magic. And now that's out of the way, I really like to know something."

"What's that?" Sun asks.

Silver Stream loudly asks in excitement, "Tell us about your love life like do you have a boyfriend?!"

That causes Sun's cheeks to blush very red.

"Uh why ask a question like that?" Smolder questions.

"Yeah. Isn't it kind of personal," Sandbar adds.

"I was just curious," Silver Stream replies.

"Yona think question is personal too," Yona adds.

Sun manages to calm down, and says, "It's alright, but to answer your question, no I don't have a boyfriend."

Suddenly the bell rings.

Princess Twilight sees the time, and says, "Alright students, time for you to come to your next class. And I like you all to give a round of applause to Sun for being our special guest today."

"Thank you!" The students reply.

All the students get up their seats and leaves the classroom, leaving the teacher and guest speaker behind.

Princess Twilight turns to Sun, and says, "I really like to thank you for coming over to talk about your encounter and how the Magic of Friendship became a part of you."

"It's no trouble. I'm glad to come today. Although, maybe your students should be careful on what they ask. Talking about my love life is a bit embarrassing," Sun replies with sheepish smile.

Princess Twilight giggles, "Don't worry, I think Silver Stream is just curious. And speaking of love, the girls told me that you have a special someone you find interesting."

Sun begins to blush like crazy and stammer, "Well, um, I guess you can say that, but uh, we just first met… And…."

She looks at the clock and continues, "Oh, look at the time! I need to get going. I promised Rarity model for her next fashion line. I'll see you around."

Sun quickly grabs her things and run out of the room. Princess Twilight rolls her eyes and start laughing with a smile on her face.


	17. Chapter 17

Episode 17: Friendship Math

At the beach, Twilight, Sun, and Adagio are relaxing on the chair. Sun is also holding baby Regana in her arms, and Nina and Ray are sleeping on the end of the chair. When Pinkie walks by while sipping her drink. When she notice a magazine on one of the chairs.

"Ooh! Rarity left her Canterlot Beat magazine here!" Pinkie says.

She picks up the magazine, and starts reading it.

She then notices section in the magazine, "Ooh, look! It even has a pop quiz!"

Hearing the word 'quiz' Twilight begins to panic, "A quiz? On what? But I haven't studied!"

"I doubt it's the type of quiz you're thinking of," Sun says.

"Agree. It's probably one of those personality quiz or something. I'm not into those kind of stuff," Adagio adds.

Pinkie reads the magazine section, "Score your friendship levels: Are you BFFs for life?"

"Okay! I'm in!" Twilight agrees to the quiz.

She turns to the two girls, and asks, "You guys want to take the quiz too?"

"No. Like I said before I'm not really into magazine quizzes," Adagio answers.

"I'll pass," Sun replies.

Sun then takes out a bottle and starts to feed Regana with it.

Pinkie and Twilight decides to do the quiz them on their own.

Pinkie reads the magazine "Question 1: What's your best friend's favorite food?"

Twilight think the answer to the question.

She smiles and snaps her fingers as she answers, "Cotton Candy?"

"Books?" Pinkie says at the same time as Twilight.

The two girls look at each other with confused looks.

"That's only my third favorite food, behind cupcakes and regular cakes," Pinkie answers taking a cupcake from her hair. And then eats the cake in one bite.

Sun looks at Pinkie and questions, "Why you say book? That's not a type of food."

"It's to feed her brain silly," Pinkie replies.

Then Pinkie says, No points. Oh, well.

Then reads the next question, "Next question: Favorite part of school."

"It's... hmmm…" Twilight replies trying to think

Having the answer, Twilight says, Lunch?"

"Library?" Pinkie answers at the same time.

And Pinkie clarifies, "Nope. It's helping the janitor refill the snack machines."

"Okay! The score is still zero-zero. Cool! Same-sies!" Pinkie yells with a smile.

"How is refilling the snack machine with the janitor your favorite part of school?" Adagio questions.

"Because it makes the janitor super happy when I help out. And nothing makes me happy then seeing others happy," Pinkie answers.

Sun giggles, "Should have known."

Pinkie continues to read the quiz, "Last question: What is your friend's biggest fear?"

Twilight unsurely answers, ""Uh… ice cream without sprinkles."

"Uh… it's a clown fish," Pinkie answers.

"Uh-uh," Twilight replies, shaking her head.

"Actually, mine is clownfish, but I don't even wanna think about undecorated desserts," Pinkie says, with a worried expression. Then shutters in reply.

Then Adagio says, "Congratulations you two, you both flunked!"

"I guess we did," Pinkie replies. Then giggles with a smile as she throws the magazine over her head and lands on the sand.

"Flunked?!" Twilight exclaims in shock.

The runs to get the magazine.

She picks it up as she says in a panic, "That can't be right! Are there no more questions?!"

Pinkie pops over and says, "Aw, it's just a silly quiz."

You're right! It's deeply unscientific. I'll do my own calculations to empirically prove we're best friends... foreveeeerrrrrrrr…" Twilight declares begin very serious about it. Pinkie looks at Twilight with at look on her face.

Adagio groans with an annoyed look, "It's just a quiz that people put on for teens to do for silly activities. Can you just get over it?"

"It's not easy for Twilight to get over the word 'flunk' in the same sentence as her name. I'm sure she'll be through with the quiz soon enough, "Sun says as she slowly rocks the baby in her arms, who is already taking her afternoon nap.

Twilight continues to calculate the personality quiz to prove she is friends with Pinkie. She starts to get tired, but Pinkie brings her some lemonade. As well as Sun and Adagio. The three drink their lemonade as Twilight is still at it with the quiz.

Pinkie and Adagio play ball with a little girl, Lily Pad. Sun is playing with the baby in the sand. Twilight hits the ball as well as she does her calculations.

Twilight continues to do her calculation on the sand. Pinkie puts sunscreen on Twilight's nose. The two girls giggle.

Then Pinkie ends up getting bored and laying down on the chair. Then her stomach begins to growl, and craves food. But Twilight feeds her a chocolate frosted cupcake.

After a long time of calculating the results and writing all of it on the sand. Twilight has finally come up with an answer.

She shouts with a smile, "I've got it!"

Suddenly, a wave washed out her equation

Pinkie runs to her as she shouts, "Twilight, your friendship equation!"

"That's all right. Our friendship is unquantifiable!" Twilight answers.

Pinkie nods her head showing a big smile. But then frowns and shakes her head, meaning she doesn't understand what Twilight means

Twilight answers, "It just means it can't be measured."

"Oh!" Pinkie says, understanding the statement

She giggles, and says, "I coulda told you that!"

Sun, who is holding Regana, and Adagio walk over to the two.

Sun adds, "She's right. Friendship can't be measured by quizzes, but by the bond they have towards each other."

"You can say that again," Adagio replies.

The four girls give each other a hug with smiles on their faces.


	18. Chapter 18

Episode 18: Road Trippin

In The Rainbooms' tour bus, the girls are inside ready to head out to their next gig. Twilight is checking the list

"Instruments? Check," Twilight says.

Then Twilight says, "Band members?"

"Check!" The girls shout.

"Directions to Cousin Goldie's party? Check," Twilight says, looking at he list.

She then marks the square on her list with a check mark, and happily says, "Perfect!"

She brings out her phone to look at the time as she says, "We're a little behind schedule, but if we get on the road in the next 37 seconds, we'll make it just in time to go on stage for Goldie's party."

Twilight walks to her seat. At the deer seat, Granny Smith is buckling up her seat belt, and wearing glasses with shades over it.

Once her seat belt is bucked, Granny Smith says, "Buckle up, Rainbooms."

After the girls have their seat belts buckled, Granny Smith put the stick on drive, and drives the bus. In the bus, the girls are relaxing as they wait to get to the party. Twilight looks at the time to see how much they have to get to the party.

Suddenly the bus stops, due to a long traffic jam. The girls look to see the giant traffic jam that is in front of them

"Aw…" Sun groans with an annoyed tone.

"Now we're stuck in a traffic jam," Falling Star replies.

Aria groans, "Those are the worst."

"Don't worry. The GPS has accounted for traffic," Twilight reassures.

"G-P-what-now?" Granny questions.

Then she says, ,I don't need that ninny newfangly flippatyjippaty. I know me a shortcut!"

Granny Smith makes a sharp turn. The girls scream due to the sharp turn. Granny has turn to a dirt road that travels through a forest. The girls scream and are feeling the speed and bumps on the road.

Pinkie shouts, "Woohoo! Step on it, Granny!"

"Applejack, does your ganny always drives like that?!" Adagio asks, feeling her head moving.

"I'm afraid so," Applejack answers.

Suddenly, something pop and the bus comes to a complete stop. Pinkie sticks out her head throw the window to see the back tire is flat. Applejack lifts the car up with her super strength, and Twilight uses her magic to quickly replace the tire. Once the new tire is put in, the girls hurry back into the bus. Then the bus continues to drive.

Twilight looks at the time to see they still have time, but the clock is ticking. Suddenly, the bus stops again. The girls look out to see a herd of cows on the road. Luckily, Fluttershy is already on it.

She politely asks the car, "Um, excuse us, sorry to interrupt your lunch, but, do you mind?"

The cows take her request and they all move out of the way. Twilight sticks her head and phone out for the time. Fluttershy rushes into the bus. The bus takes off again.

Twilight looks at her phone's clock to see they are starting to run out of time. Granny then sees a tree has fallen on the road and is blocking their way. Pinkie then uses her sprinkles to throw at the tree, and creates a hole on it. The bus is able to get through it with no trouble.

Pinkie sits down, and gives and gives the girls a riddle, "If a tree falls in the woods and then gets sprinkle-blasted to bits, did it ever really exist?"

"Pinkie, I love your riddles, but…" Rainbow begins to speak.

But Falling Star exclaims, "BRIDGE!"

The girls look ahead to see the bridge is ahead of them, but is broken.

Granny begins to get extreme, and says, "Hold on ta yer horses, girls!"

She puts the shades do over her eyes, and have the bus set on overdrive. Then pushes on the accelerator. The bus goes so fast, that bus begins to fly over the bridge.

Suddenly, they end up going through a painting of a bridge. On the other side, they can see camera crews, actors, and the movie directo.

"Sorry! I love your work!" Pinkie shouts as the bus drives away.

The female director says, "Tell the props department we're gonna need another bridge!"

In the bus, the girls are trying to be calm after the suppose jump over the bridge.

Adagio sighs in relief, "That was too close."

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack," Falling Star replies.

"Me too," Sonata adds.

Twilight looks at her phone, and begins to panic, "We've 30 more seconds!"

Granny Smith begins to drive fast again while Twilight watches the time ticking. Finally, the bus is pull to. Complete stop, and they reach their destination. A wooden red farm, with a few residence, and lots of farm animals, including cats.

On stage, there is an elderly woman who is Goldie Delicious. She is wearing a long sleeve green shirt with white frills at the end of the sleeves, a light pink and hot pink scarf with a silver buckle, and a hot pink skirt with a purple strap and light pink frills. She has a gold yellow skin, while color like hark, and green eyes.

Goldy announces, "Please welcome the Rainbooms!"

The Rainbooms walk on the stage with their instruments and microphones as Goldy exists the stage.

She sits next to Granny Smith, and asks, "How was the drive, dear?"

"Aw, pfft! Easy peasy lemon squeezy!" Granny Smith answers, playing around with a yellow color cat.

Goldy takes the cat away and sternly says, "Don't ya go squeezin' my Lemon Squeezy, that's my favorite cat."

The two elderly women firmly stare at each other. Then they both laugh with smiles on their faces.

Then the Rainbooms begin to perform on stage, as some of the girls play their instruments.


	19. Chapter 19

Episode 19: Chaotic Play Date

In Canterlot City, Sun is taking baby Regana and Screwball to the park to play. Once at the park, Sun sits down on the bench and has Regana facing her in the stroller. The baby makes giggling sounds as she is shaking her toy keys.

Screwball ask, "Hey sis, can I take Regana to the playground?"

"Alight, but keep an eye on her," Sun answers.

"Yay! Come on baby, let's go have some fun!" Screwball cheers.

Screwball picks up the baby and runs to the playground.

First, Screwball places Regana on the baby swing.

Screwball happily says, "Alright Regana, here comes a good and yet… Gentle swing."

Screwball gently pushes the baby on the swing. The baby smiles as she make noises that babies do. Screwball likes it when Regana is happy, and that makes her happy. Just then, Screwball has an idea. She gently pushes the baby on the swing. Then runs to the other swings with her feet on the seat. Then begins to swing on it as well.

Screwball laughs, "Look Regana, I'm an acrobat."

Screwball then begins to perform acrobatic trick. She juggles balls on the swing, spin plates, does a handstand and headstand, and playing with a guitar. Regana giggles to see Screwball's tricks. But when Screwball tries to do a flip on the swing, she falls off and lands on her face. Regana begins to laugh.

Screwball looks up, and says, "Glad you enjoyed it."

After the swings, Screwball takes the baby to the playground set. Carrying the baby, Screwball walks up the stairs, and takes her over to the big slide. Regana looks to see how big and long the slide is, and begins to whimper and make scared sounds.

Seeing how scared the baby is, Screwball reassures, "Don't Regana, I'm here, and we're going down the slide together."

Regana manages to calm down a little and smile. Screwball sits down, and places Regana on her lap. Screwball pushes herself to go down the slide.

Screwball goes, "Weeeeee!"

And Regana begins to smile and giggle.

The two slide down the spiral slide, and are able to reach the bottom. The two girls begin to laugh with a smile on their face.

Screwball looks at the water fountain close by, and is getting thirsty. She runs to the fountain so she can get a drink.

Screwball puts Regana on the grass, "You say right here, and I'll get a drink."

All that play has make Screwball very thirsty, so she is getting a big drink.

Regana looks around as she is curious to see her surrounding. Then she sees something interesting, a plank board that has four wheels. The baby smiles, and begin to crawl to it while Screwball is distracted. The baby crawls across the grass with a smile on her face. In no time, she has reach the board. Regan begins to move the board with her hand and smiles. Then she climbs on it. When she is able to get on, the board begins to roll away with her on it.

After getting the drink, Screwball looks down as she says, "Alright Regan, time to go back to…"

Screwball gasps to see Regana is missing.

Screwball panic as she search around, "Regana! Regana!"

Suddenly, she hears giggling. She look behind her to see Regana riding on a skateboard down the hill.

Screwball gasps in shock, "Regana! Runaway baby!"

Screwball begins to chase after her. As she runs down the hill, the board Regana is riding on is going faster.

"I… I'm never going to catch up to her," Screwball tiredly says.

She then notices her friends, Apple Bloom, Sweetie, Belle, and Scootaloo on her scooter. The three friends are talking until they see the baby riding down the hill on a skateboard past her.

"Was that little Regana?" Apple Bloom questions.

They then see Screwball tiredly walk up to them.

"Hi Screwball," Sweetie Belle says.

"What can we do for you?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Yeah. I need your scooter, Scootaloo," Screwball answers.

She takes the scooter, and rides it down the hill.

Scootaloo shouts, "Make sure to give it back when your done!"

Screwball uses her leg to push the ground to make the baby go faster. As she rides faster, she can see she is closing distance between her and the bay. Screwball reaches out to the skateboard. Suddenly, they end being in the middle of some kind of race. A bicycle race to be exact.

Screwball groans, "You gotta be kidding me."

The bikers are getting in her away, and the baby is getting farther away from her.

"Not going to lose!" Screwball shouts looking serious.

Screwball begins to scooter even faster. She is also moving past the bikers as she scoots by. By then, she sees the baby in her sigh. Screwball scoots the even faster. She has her hand reaching out for the baby. She speeds on the scooter as she continues to reach her hand out, and is getting close. Finally, Screwball grabs the baby, and holds her in her arm.

She shouts, "I got you!"

Unknown to Screwball, she ends up crossing the finish line of the cycling race.

Screwball sighs in relief, and says, "Now let's get back to…"

Screwball gasps to see a big ramp is in front of her, and is unable to stop in time. So Screwball goes up the ramp and flies in the air with the baby I'm her arms. Screwball screams as she flies, and people are in awed to see this. Finally, the two lands inside the giant water fountain in the middle of the park.

Screwball sits up as she holds the baby and cough the water out of her mouth. Suddenly, she hears people clapping and cheering for her. Screwball is looking rather confused. Just then, Sun and the other Crusaders run up to Screwball in concern.

"Are you both alright?" Apple Bloom asks.

"I think so," Screwball answers, and spits water out of her mouth.

Sun and Sweetie Belle help Screwball out of the fountain.

Sun looks at Screwball and Regana in concern, "Look at you. You both are soak and wet."

"I know," Screwball sadly replies.

Sun calmly smiles, "The important thing is that you two are safe. Let's go home and get you two in some clean clothes."

"I agree," Screwball replies with a smile.

Suddenly Filthy Rich comes over with a trophy in his hand. Then presents it to Screwball.

Confused, Screwball asks, "What's this?"

"Your prize. You won the cycling race," Filthy Rich answers.

Everyone clap and cheer for Screwball unexpected victor. Screwball holds the trophy with a confused look. Then shows a big smile on her face. Sun gives Screwball a hug for being a good sister. Baby Regana pops out of the trophy cup. Then the three sisters laugh with smiles on their faces.


	20. Chapter 20

Episode 20: My Little Shop of Horrors

At a large greenhouse of Principal Celestia's backyard, Principal Celestia is going to be gone on vacation, and is placing Twilight in charge of her greenhouse. Unknown to both females, light green Equestrian Magic is making its way to the house.

"Thank you for looking after my garden while I'm away on vacation, Twilight. I really appreciate it. Principal Celestia says, and gives Twilight the keys to the greenhouse.

Unknown to both that the light green Equestrian Magic has travel into Twilight's yellow watering can. After giving Twilight the keys, Principal Celestia leaves to get her things ready for her vacation.

"I'm so excited, Spike! I even brought my own watering can!" Twilight happily says, holding her watering can and wearing a pink apron.

Then she makes her way to the greenhouse.

"Ha-ha," Spike chuckles.

"This is the perfect chance to expand my knowledge of botany!" Twilight happily says in excitement.

"Let's get to it!" Spike replies.

Twilight unlocks the door and goes inside the green house. Twilight puts the watering can down on the table, and grabs the broom. Then begins to sweep the leaves and dirt on the floor.

Twilight Sparkle:

Give a little and you

Get a little and you

Care a little and it starts to show

Growing things is easy

After sweeping the floor, Twilight grabs her watering can, but not before she pats Spike on the head.

Twilight Sparkle:

If you just give it room to grow

Then Twilight waters the flowers and plants in the greenhouse. Suddenly, Twilight notices a strange green glow and looks to see some flowers are growing big and beautiful.

Twilight giggles and asks, "Oh! Well, hi there, little guys! How are you doing?"

Soon the flowers begins to move a bit, and begins to sing and dance.

Singing Plants:

Give a little 'cause ya

Care a little and ya

Try a little and it starts to show

Growing quick is easy when you just

Get some room to grow

Twilight then pour more water on the plants, not aware that Equestrian Magic is in there. Soon the flowers begins to bloom even more. After that, Twilight begins to water the other plants.

Twilight Sparkle:

Starting small but growing taller

Twilight water some of the cati.

Twilight Sparkle:

All ya need's a little love

A little care

Twilight then happily touches the flowers and tree leaves with glee.

Twilight Sparkle:

A little for you, a little for you

Twilight then waters a few small potted plants. Then a few cactus plants.

Twilight Sparkle:

And maybe just a little more over there

Then she waters the trees that are inside the green house. Soon all the plants and flowers soils begin to glow as they continue to bloom. Soon, all the plants and flowers begin to grow.

Singing Plants:

Give a little 'cause ya

Care a little and ya

Tip a little and ya make it more

As Twilight was trying to water a purple flower, a small yellow flower tries to grab the can and pull towards it way. That causes Twiligh to spin a few water on that very plant and others

Singing Plants:

Growing big is easy when you just

Get a little bit more!

The flowers continues to bloom big and strong as the soil begins to expose a light green color aura. Soon all the flowers are starting to get demanding over the water. A purple flower uses it vines to grab the watering can and give itself water.

"Ooh. You, too?" Twilight questions looking worried.

After get the water, the purple flower begins to bloom. Then a leaf taps Twilight on the shoulder

"And you?" Twilight questions as she turns around.

"Well, okay. More?" Twilight asks, starting to get very nervous.

Just then, a red color plant with yellow leaves on the bottom and long green leaves on the top takes the watering can.

Plant Soloist 1:

Gettin' a little isn't quite enough to satisfy

Then the red plant drinks some of the water. Just then, another red potted plant with purple yellow stem inside takes the watering can.

Plant Soloist 2:

I'd like a little more, please

Can you help me? I'm a-dyin'!

Twilight then takes the watering can away from the plant, and steps back as she is getting scared. Soon a large cactus with a purple flower wans the water too.

Cactus:

Please, I'll be your best friend

You can tell me all your woes

Twilight then runs away not wanting to give the watering can to the plant. Just then, a tree comes in, and takes the can, and drinks the water in the can

Tree:

Shove over just a little bit

I need some room to grow!

Twilight sends getting hitting one of the tables that has a few plants. Soon the plants takes the watering can, and start drinking the water

Plant Soloist 3:

Come on, Twilight, help me out

I'm thirsty, I need love

At the same time, Twilight grabs her phone and sands an S.O.S to one of her friends for help.

Plant Soloist 4:

Over here, I need some

Plant Soloist 3:

Hey, bud, you don't gotta shove!

Twilight takes the watering can way, and is trying to get out of the greenhouse. Sadly, Twilight and Spike find themselves surrounded by singing dancing, and demanding plants for the water in the watering can

Singing Plants:

Help us, Twilight, we need more

That's the water we adore

Just a little extra taste

Don't let a droplet go to waste

Twilight tries her best to get the watering can way from the plants, but the leaves and vines are able to grab it. Twilight tries to pull the can away, but the plants are proven to be strong.

Suddenly, Applejack comes in, and shockley exclaims, "Whoa! What the hay is goin' on here?!"

"I don't know what happened! I was just watering them, and… And…" Twilight stamers as she tries to get the can away from the plants.

Applejack notices the watering can is glowing, and shouts, "It's that waterin' can, that's what! It's got magic all over it!"

"What do we do?!" Twilight asks.

Spike ends up being grabbed by one of the plants, and screams, "Twilight!"

Applejack then notices a ared valve on the pipe, "Quick! Try this!"

She pulls the valve down, and water comes out of it. Soon all the water is back to normal. And Spike lands in Twilight's arms.

"Phew!"The three reply.

Suddenly, Principal Celestia comes in, and says, "Oh, and Twilight? Just be careful not to over-water the plants. Have fun!"

Then leaves the greenhouse. The three look at each other with confused looks.


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 21: Display of Affection

One afternoon in Carousel boutique, Rarity is showing her new out if to her boss: Prim Hemline. She is observing the outfit on the dress dummy. The dress has a purple shirt with a dark purple sailor scarf with a pink lining, two light green ribbons at the front, and a sky blue skirt with a purple one on the bottom.

"It's absolutely... adequate," Prime firmly says.

"After working here for months and months, I knew I'd finally do something to catch your eye!" Rarity says, feeling very pleased.

"In a couple of days, a style scout from Canterlot City Fashion Week is visiting our shop. I need a window display with something fresh. I would like you to design and execute it," Prime says, giving Rarity an important job.

"Really?" Rarity questions.

Then happily says, "Thank you, Ms. Hemline! You will not regret this!"

Prime nods her head and walks away.

She stops and says, "Oh, and Rarity?"

"Don't mess up," Prime sternly adds turning her head towards Rarity.

Then leaves the shop.

Rarity calls out, "Thank you for the opportunity!"

She sighs and says herself, "I thrive under pressure. One does not become a diamond without pressure."

Rarity is fulling confident about the project.

A day later, Rarity is not doing fine.

Rarity screams, "IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

Sun and Adagio walk alongside Rarity.

Adagio whispers to Sun, " Now you know why I asked you to come."

"Yeah. Rarity is on one of her stress drama," Sun whispers back

Then Rarity screams in the pressure, "What in heavens will I do? I have tried everything… fringe, appliqués, cheese! The muse has left me!"

"I'm sure you'll have an idea soon. You can't force artistic inspiration," Sun reassures.

"So how does someone use cheese for inspiration? I mean, I use music for my inspiration and everything just come naturally," Adagio questions.

"Well, inspiration can come from anything, and it kind of sets on who is the one doing the inspiring," Sun says.

Suddenly, the three stop to see and hear people chatting and looking at something on the wall. Everyone are taking pictures as they are in awed by a graffiti art on the wall. The graffiti art is a gray cloud with rainbow colors raining down in the middle, and small string of colors coming down the cloud.

"Another piece by the secretive street artist Flanksy," Rarity says looking amazed.

"I heard that Flanksy has been here for a while. I'd say around two years or so," Adagio adds.

Adagio thinks about it, and says, "I wonder what it's like not to want credit and praise for one's genius creations."

"Y-Yeah, uh... me, too," Sun answers, sounding a bit skeptic.

"This mural is everything I want to say, but through paint instead of fabric!" Rarity says with a smile.

Another day or so has gone by, and Rarity is working on the window display for Fashion Week. Adagio is doing her best to help Rarity with this inspiration she has come up with. Sun walks by to see the girls working, so she knocks on the window to get their attention. Adagio and Rarity turn to see Sun and walk out to see her.

Sun looks at the window display and says, "Looking at the Uh, it looks like you found your muse again.

Rarity nervously laughs, and says, "Yes, uh,"

Rarity fake coughs, and says, "It's a postmodern installation piece celebrating the creative process…"

"Ooh, who am I kidding? It's atrocious! This window's not avant-garde; it's avant-marred!" Rarity admits, upset at the display.

"Maybe there's a way we can save it,"

Sun says."That might not be easy. It's supposed to be finished by tomorrow," Adagio replies.

Rarity begins to cry, and shouts, "I'M GOING HOME! Au revoir, career!"

Rarity runs back home with ears and her makeup dripping from her eyes. Leaving Adagio and Sun at the shop.

Sun sighs and says, "There has to be a way to help Rarity."

"I don't know. The window display is supposed to be done by tomorrow. And we don't have much time to come up with a new inspiration," Adagio replies.

Sun begins to think of a solution to fix this problem. Finally Sun has come up with an idea.

Sun turns to Adagio and asks, " Adagio, do you have the spare keys to the shop?"

"Yeah. Why?" Adagio questions.

"Just make sure to bring Rarity to the boutique tomorrow and see," Sun answers.

Adagio gives Sun the key, and leaves the shop tonight.

The next day, Rarity and Adagio are heading back to the boutique. Suddenly the two begin to hear a crowd.

Rarity looks up, and questions, "Huh?"

The two look to see a crowd of people at Carousel Boutique.

Adagio looks at Rarity, "I wonder what's going on?"

"Let's go see," Rarity replies.

The two run to the boutique to see what the commotion is about. When they look at the window display, are shocked, yet astonished for what they are seeing.

They see the window display has been painted with gray clouds and other kinds of colors. One his thunder of different colors. The other one has lines with colorful hearts at the end like a chandler. Adagio and Rarity are stunned to see the display looks astonishing

Prime walks over to see the display, and says, "Hmm. I don't know how you did it, Rarity, but congratulations."

Prime enters the boutique to start the day. Rarity and Adagio are wondering how this artwork got here.

"That work is amazing! Adagio did you do this?" Rarity asks with a smile.

"No. That wasn't me," Adagio answers, shaking her head.

"Then who?" Rarity questions.

Rarity and Adagio turn around to see Sun across the street, wearing a black hat and a jacket. Sun them wipes the blue paint from her face, and leaves the scene. Adagio and Rarity look at each other with confused looks. But then gasps to realize what is going on. Adagio also figures out why Sun needs the spare keys to the boutique. All the graffiti art that been happening in town, the art in the window display, and the identity of Flanksy… Is Sun along.


	22. Chapter 22

Episode 22: Storming Gathering

On a rainy day, Sun and her friends are in the boutique with their siblings. The babies are playing with some toys in the play pin, Screwball and the Crusaders are watching a movie, and finally, Sun and the others are playing either reading, playing cards, using their phones or laptops, or even playing board games. They hear a loud thundering sound.

Sun looks at the window, and says, "It looks like a serious summer storm. I guess going to the park is no option…"

Thunder and lightning clashes as the rain pours.

Rarity sighs, "Neither is going back home."

"Yeah. The storm came out of nowhere," Zephyr agrees.

"Eeyup," Big Mac replies.

The thunder clashes again causing Fluttershy to yelp in fright, and hide in the fitting room

"I don't like thunderstorms," Fluttershy replies in fear.

"Nether do I. It's starting to get nasty outside," Falling Star agrees.

"I don't like it either. That rain already ruined my hair," Rarity replies.

"Me either. The rain really come down before we started the picnic," Zephyr adds.

Twilight calmly says, "At least we're save in the boutique. It's the closest location from the park. Now we can have a nice relaxing picnic in the boutique."

"Well, maybe it is maybe it isn't…" Rainbow firmly says.

She looks at Sun, and asks, " Sun, you invited this Wire Wolf guy, right?"

"Yeah. I saw him in the store yesterday and I asked him. Was that wrong?" Sun answers.

"Well what do you think?!" Rainbow shouts.

But smiles, and says, "It's a okay. Good job."

"Thanks," Sun happily replies.

But Rainbow shouts, "However?"

Rainbow turns to see Sugarcoat and the other Shadowbolt girls are here as well.

"The Shadowbolts! Who invited them here?!" Rainbow shouts.

"We have names you know?" Sour Sweet sourly replies.

"Is that wrong that Twilight invited us to the picnic too?" Sugarcoat bluntly questions.

"No, it's not, but…" Rainbow calmly answers, but trouble finding the words.

"Then who cares? If Twilight wanted to invite them, then it's alright by me," Wire Wolf replies.

Rainbow groans with an annoyed look, and says, "Fine."

"So Wire Wolf, think you can maybe talk a little about yourself? Sun mention that you're new to the city, and we like to get to know y'all," Applejack asks.

"Well, I'm afraid there isn't much for me to talk about," Wire Wolf answers, picking a card from Rarity's hand.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asks, coming out of her hiding place and walking towards the others.

Wire Wolf sighs, "What I mean… is that… I can't remember anything. For sometime, I've been trying hard to remember, but I can't seem to have any of my memories appear."

"You mean, you can't remember before coming to Canterlot City… not even your family?" Sun sadly asks.

"No. But for some strange reason, the word Wire Wolf seems to be the only I can remember, so I made it my name," Wire Wolf answers.

"Why is the word, Wire Wolf is the only thing you can remember?" Zephyr asks.

"Don't know," Wire Wolf answers.

"I'm sure you'll be able to figure it out," Falling Star says.

"I don't know about that. I've been trying to remember, but I just… can't," Wire Wolf replies.

Rarity then notices something hanging from his neck. It looks like a small bottle shape with a cork, and is tired to a silver chain. There is also a green glowing rock inside the bottle

"So Wire Wolf, where did you get that nice necklace, and the rock inside it?" Rarity asks.

Wire Wolf holds the bottle, "I don't remember where I got it either, but what I do know that it's very important to me, but… I don't think I'm ready to share it yet."

"Why not?" Rainbow questions.

"Well, I just don't feel like it. I… I still don't feel too comfortable about being around other people," Wire Wolf says.

"And yet you agree to come with us on the picnic," Lemon remarks.

"Only because… I know Sun is going to be here," Wire Wolf shyly answers, and his cheeks begins to blush

Sun cheeks begin to blush when she hears Wire Wolf's answer.

The others look to see how embarrassed Wire Wolf and Sun are towards each other. They all simply smile and think how sweet it is.

Twilight decides to asks, "So Wire Wolf, are you planning on going to school around here?"

"Kind of. I haven't decided to go to school yet, but I did know there are only two schools I can go to in this district," Wire Wolf answers.

"Correct. There is our school Crystal Prep Academy, and the school Sun and her friends goes to, Canterlot High," Indigo says.

"Well, I'll be sure to look into it and see which school I like to go to," Wire Wolf replies.

"And you'll end up with good students who are more than willing to show you around," Pinkie happily adds.

Then Pinkie happily says, "I love to Canterlot High, you get to do fun activities, parties, and other fun school stuff. Especially, making new friends. And Canterlot High is the best place at making new friends."

"But if you want to go something to strengthen your education and athletic skills, Crystal Prep is the way to go," Sunny replies.

"If you say so," Wire Wolf says.

Then Wire Wolf asks, "There is something I want to ask you. I've been hearing some crazy rumor from other kids that there's been crazy activities involving magic at Canterlot High? Mind I ask what they are?"

"Trust me, you don't know the half of it," Aria bluntly replies.

"Yeah. Canterlot High has become some kind of magic magnet or something," Applejack says.

"Or is it just us," Sonata replies.

Rarity sighs, "Well, I for one glad we haven't had that much craziness with magic for some time now. First the Fall Formal, the Battle of the Bands, The Friendship Games, our fundraiser, our trip to Camp Everfree, the Daring Do Movie Premiere, and the Daring Do Convention and that's when we had to travel to the City of Somnambula."

"Let's not forget about the incident with the Memory Stone," Adagio adds.

"And when I was in Principal Celestia's greenhouse. The magic got into my watering can," Twilight clarifies.

Wire Wolf blinks his eyes a few times, and says, "Sounds like you all had to deal with all kinds of magic problems."

"You have no idea," Aria says.

Then Sun says, "And for some strange reason, magic seems to always find us when we least expect it."

Sun smiles, and says, "But there not much we need to worry about. As long as me and my friends got each other, we'll be able to put a stop to any magic that comes our way."

"And that magic always help us save the day," Pinkie says.

Apple Bloom looks out the window, and says, "Look, the rain stop."

Everyone else looks outside to see that the rain has stop, the clouds are going away, and the sun is beginning to shine.

"Looks like we can play now," Screwball happily says.

"Yeah. Let's go," Scootaloo says.

Then the four Crusaders run outside laughing and smiling. Soon everyone else leaves the boutique to do outdoor activities. Sun walks beside Wire Wolf while everyone else leaves the store.

"So did you girls really stop magic at your school and other places?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Yeah. Magic was quite a handful here. But not to worry, as long as my friends and here, we'll be able to stop the magic that travels to this world," Sun says.

"Yeah. I think I can trust you about that," Wire Wolf replies.

Then Sun says, "And don't worry about the stone, I'm sure you'll be ready to tell us in your own time."

"Yeah. Thanks Sun," Wire Wolf says.

"No problem, let's go play with the others," Sun says.

Then she walks with the others. Wire Wolf decides to follow the others as he looks at his necklace. He still wonders who he has it, and where it came from.

Wire Wolf says in thought, "I may not know where this come from, but what I do know it's special and it's… connected to me somehow. If Sun has dealt with magic with her friends, maybe she can help me with this strange magic I have now."

Wire Wolf then runs up to catch up with Sun, and walks beside her. Then they all catch up with the others to have some fun.


	23. Chapter 23

Episode 23: Star Crossed

In her bedroom, Twilight is getting things ready for her day out with Timber. Fluttershy, Spike, Adagio, and Sun are with her.

Twilight adjust her hair in the mirror as she says, "Oh, I'm so excited for my, uh…

Twilight turns around, and says, "'hang-out' with Timber Spruce."

Adagio whispers to Sun, "More like a date."

Sun giggles in reply. Fluttershy is busy scratching Spike's chin

First, we're gonna peruse the exhibit on gravitational fields for thirteen minutes. Then, we'll marvel at the vastness of the universe during the planetarium show. And finally, we'll enjoy…"Twilight explains her schedule.

Twilight walks as she grabs her backpack, and says, "...cups of hot cocoa and casual conversation as we spot constellations in the night sky."

"Oh, that all sounds lovely! Fluttershy happily replies.

With a grin, Adagio asks, "You're sure it isn't too much for one 'hang-out'?"

"No! It's all going to go exactly as I planned! Perfect, that is!" Twilight answers.

"I got something special for your big night. Just in case," Fluttershy happily says

"Awww, that's so sweet. You didn't…" Twilight says, sounding pleased.

But Fluttershy presents a jar full of bugs from her backpack

Twilight weary questions, "...have to?"

Adagio and Sun are looking rather confused.

"Um Fluttershy, what exactly are these?" Sun questions.

"It's special surprise for Twilight," Fluttershy answers.

"But what are they?" Adagio repeats Sun's questions.

"Well, what they are is…" fluttershy begin to explain.

She first whispers to Adagio about it. Then whispers to Sun.

Soon both of them smile as they nod their heads, and announce, "Good call!"

Twilight is rather confused on what Fluttershy has tell them, but decides to just take it and leaves for her special hang out with Timber. Although, the others know that it's really a date. And Twilight won't admit it.

Later in the evening, Twilight reach her destination, the planetarium. She turns to see Timner walking towards her.

"Hey, Timber! Wanna go inside and see the gravity exhibit? It's really pulling me in!" Twilight shyly asks, feeling a bit sheepish

"Uh…" Timber sheepishly replies with a nervously laugh.

Then he says, "On account of the gravitational pull?"

Twilight nervously laughs as Timber walks past her. Once Timber is out of sight, Twilight begins to feel very embarrassed.

"Ugh," Twilight groans facepalming her head, feeling embarrassed.

Twilight and Timber walk into the exhibit to see many different planets and other astronomy stuff on display, and a few people seeing the stars, planets, and other display. Twilight and Timber walks to a statue that looks like Star Swirl the Bearded of Equestria, but this one is human.

Twilight reads the map as she says, looking confused, "But it says the exhibit should be right here, next to the statue of Star Swirl,"

"Maybe it got sucked into a... black hole?" Timber jokes about it.

Twilight giggles to heart the joke, and Timber chuckles at his own joke.

Twilight looks at her watch, and panics, "Oh, no! The planetarium show's about to start!"

Twilight grabs Timber's wrist and drags him to the show, unaware that Timber is blushing in the process. Twilight and Timber run into the planetarium room to see the show. But when they reach the room, they see a middle age male employee is taking the fake planets down

"All shows are cancelled for the rest of the day," The employee says to them, putting saturn in the bos.

"Ohhh…" Twilight replies in disappointment.

"Hey, that's okay, Twilight. It's not the end of the world," Timber reassures, putting his hand on Twilight's shoulder.

Twilight gasps, and happily shouts, "The telescope! Come on!"

Then drags Timber to the location of the giant telescope of the observatory.

But when they reach the observatory, the night sky is covered in clouds, and the observatory is closed. Instead of going inside, they buy hot chocolate and sit on the stairs. Twilight and Timber look down at their hot chocolate to see the dark brown liquids with star sprinkles inside. When the two drink their hot chocolate, it is prevent to be very hot.

Timber exclaims, "Ow! Hot!"

"Hot-hot-hot-hot-hot! OW!" Twilight yelps.

Having her tongue burned, Twilight sadly remorse, "Ohhh... I'm tho thorry, Thimber. Nothing's gone ath planned. We got lotht, the show wath canthelled, we burned our tongueth, and now the thky's too overcatht to thpot a thingle thtar!"

Twilight sadly sighs as she paces her head on her hands, "And I wath really hoping to impreth you."

Timber chuckles, and says, feeling a little embarrassed, "Tell me about it. Now how am I supposed to impress you by pointing out the constellations of Equuleus, Pegasus, and Cassiopeia?"

"You know where those are?" Twilight asks, sounding impressed.

"Uh, I... may have done a little astronomy studying in preparation for tonight," Timber shyly replies.

Timer grins as she places her feet on the ground, but doesn't realize she kick her bag, and causing the jar Fluttershy has given her to open. Soon the bugs inside the jar begins to shine a bright yellow light.

Timber admits, feeling embarrassed, "Okay. A lot of studying."

Suddenly, the jar jumps up and the bugs flies out of the jar and into the sky. The bugs in the jar are actually fireflies. The fireflies light up the sky and aline themselves to look like various of constellations. The two are amazed to see that they end up seeing the stars after all, and that the little glowing bugs are able to make it possible. Soon, the romantic feeling begins to flow into them.

Twilight smiles and says, "Consider me…"

Then the two take each other's hand.

The two couple smile, and answer at the same time, "...starstruck."

The two watch the fireflies lighting up the foggy night. And soon, the little glowing bugs form a giant heart into the night sky. Twilight special 'hang out' with Timber is now officially… perfect.


	24. Chapter 24

Episode 24: Super Quad Goals

In Canterlot City, Sun and her friends are going to have some friendship fun together. They stop at the jewelry store to check out the sites around here.

Rainbow happily says, "A whole day in the big city to do whatever we want!"

"Ooh, just think of the fashion!" Rarity says in excitement.

"The food!" Applejack adds.

"The frolicking! That's short for 'frosting licking'! I'm gonna get my hot little hands on the new dessert trend… the puff cake! Half cream puff, half cupcake!" Pinkie happily says, and now daydreaming about the treats that hearts appear around her.

Sonata licks her lips, and happily says, "Yummy! And it will be all good when we get a taste of it."

Rarity comes to Pinkie, and happily announce, "The city is our oyster!"

"So what should we do first? There are lots to do," Adagio asks.

But then…

SMASH!

The girls turn to see a masked man breaking the jewelry store window, and running off with some jewels in his hand.

The curator of the stone, runs out, and shouts, "Help! He's getting away with my jewels!"

Rarity gasps, an declares in determination, "The cupcakes will have to wait for justice!"

The girls use the power of their geode to transform into their pony form, and outfits from Camp Everfree. Then they run off to chase the bad guy.

The bad guy has put the jewels in his backpack, but they're sticking out. He turns his head to see the main eleven are after him. He runs into the museum and locks the door. When Applejack tries to open, the door are locked tight.

Rainbow then uses her super speed to get to the back of the museum. Rainbow zooms to the back as fast as she can with her super speed. But when is about to open the doors…

CRASH!

The thief burst opens the doors, knocking Rainbow to the ground. Rainbow feels dizzy after her collision. Just then, the doors open to reveal Applejack and the others to see Rainbow is knocked down. Fluttershy helps Rainbow up.

Twilight shouts as she points, "That way!"

The thief continues to make his escape. He turns around to see the heroines are giving chase. He runs past a elderly woman who is knitting on a bench. Applejac picks up that very bench, and throws it in the middle of the path. However, the crook jumps over it. Luckily, the woman lands safely on the bench as if nothing is a miss.

The thief continues to run away, but hears the sound of a bell. He quickly looks to see a little boy riding his back towards him. And then…

BUMP!

The thief hits the little boy's bike, causing the small boy to go off course and losing his balance. Seeing where the boy is heading, Sun quickly runs to save the kids from falling. Sun…

JUMPS!

To catch the boy, who is about to fall into the lake. But Twilight uses her magic to make sure they don't fall in. She then puts Sun back on the park path, and Sun puts the boy back on the ground. The boy waves as a thank you, and leaves. Now the knows know that have lost the thief.

Pinkie then walks towards one of the bushes, and bring out her sprinkles… she throws two small hands full of sprinkles, and with a…

POP!

The sprinkle create two holes for her eyes to see through. Pinkie looks through the holes to see where is the thief is. She becomes surprised to see that the thief is heading to one of the alleys close by.

"He went this-a-way!" Pinkie loudly announces as she carries the bush and chase after the bad guy.

The bad guy continues to run in the alley, but comes across a dead end. Just then, bright light begins to shine down on him. He looks up to see three stars creating a beam of light. He looks at the alley entrance to see the eleven female heroines blocking the way out. Before he can get out…

ZAP!

Diamonds pins the thief's arms to the side, and chain of stars tie him on the legs. The diamonds are created by Rarity, and the star chain is from Aria.

Fluttershy shyly asks, "Oh, um, excuse me, but, um, can we please have the jewelry back now?"

Before the thief can do anything, two pigeons come over, and grab the jewels from his backpack, and his mask falls off. The birds gives Fluttershy the jewels. Sun walks over to the thief, and places her hand on the thief's face to see his memories.

When she's done, Sun advise him, "You didn't need to give her the jewels to impress her."

Soon the diamonds and star chain disappears as the thief gets on his knees in remorse.

"I'm... so... sorry," The thief apologizes has he begins to cry.

Sun calmly says, "But now you'll have plenty of time to think about that…"

"...from jail!" Sun loudly finishes Sun's sentence.

The thief feels sad because he know that will be his punishment for stealing.

After that, the girls come back to the jewelry store, and buy the puff cake Pinkie has mention earlier.

Pinkie happily says, "It's everything I've dreamed of!"

The girls agree that the puff cake really taste good. Rarity gives the jewels back to the curator of the store, and walk back to the others. Pinkie gives the puff cake to Rarity, and she begins eating it. Rarity loves the taste that hearts come out of her eyes.

Sun narrates, "And that's how we caught the jewel robber."

Turns out, the adventure is actually a comic book Sun has written, draw, and colored herself. She has read the comic book to Screwball and Regana.

Screwball happily comments, "Great story sis."

The baby smile and giggle.

"Thanks. I'm happy with this kind of work," Sun replies.

"Think you can work on a sequel?" Screwball asks.

"We'll see," Sun answers.

Suddenly, they hear Discord calling out, "Sun! Screwball! Dinner's ready!"

"Okay!" Sun and Screwball call back.

Sun puts the comic book down, while Screwball picks up Regana. Then the three girls head down stairs to have some dinner. Today, they are having hamburgers with french fries and tater tots, and some soda. But for Sun, she is having a meat free veggie burger, and Regana is having smashed apple and a bottle of milk.


	25. Chapter 25

Episode 25: Sun's Solo Friendship Mission Part 1

In the nursery of her home, Sun is rocking little Regana in the rocking chair to have her afternoon nap. Sun is holding the baby in one arm and holding the bottle in the other. Once seeing that the baby is asleep, Sun places the baby in her crib and leaves the room.

Sun walks down stairs to see Screwball watching one of her favorite shows. The Power Ponies. Sun looks at the t.v to see that this episode is when the Power Ponies fight the Mane-Iac.

Sun walks over, and says, "Hey Screwball."

"Hey Sun, Regana is taking her nap," Screwball replies.

"Yep. And I see you're watching the Power Ponies," Sun says with glee.

"You know it," Screwball says with a grin.

"Yeah," Sun happily says.

Screwball asks, "Wanna watch t.v with us?"

"Sure," Sun answers.

Before Sun can sit down, she begins to give off a bright yellow aura. Then begins to transform with her pony ears, alicorn wings, and extended tail. Screwball surprisingly gasps to see the Sun's transformation.

Screwball asks, "Sun, what's going on? And why is there a shimmering sun emblem on your face flashing?"

Sun runs to look at the mirror to see that Screwball is right. There is a shimmering sun emblem on her face, and is flashing. Sun realizes this can only mean one thing.

Screwball walks over, and asks, "So what's happening?"

"Well, when something like this happens, it means I need to go to Equestria to solve a friendship problem," Sun answers.

Screwball asks with a big smile, "Does this mean I'm in charge until you or dad get back."

Sun giggles, and says, "Yes. You're in charge."

"Yeah!" Screwball quietly cheers.

"Yes. Now you remember the rules right?" Sun questions.

"Stay inside, make sure the door and windows locked, and don't let anyone in until you or dad get back. Also, if I have an emergency, call the list of emergency numbers you gave me, and call Fluttershy, Rarity, or Pinkie if I need any help with the baby," Screwball answers.

"Very good. I'll try not to be gone too long, no I'm counting on you to be good for Regana," Sun replies.

Screwball give a salute, "You can count on me sis."

"And don't forget to have fun with Regana," Sun says.

Sun leaves though the front door and head off to Equestria. After a long run, Sun reaches the portal and calmly walks through it. She travels through the vortex of rainbow colors and her body stretches through the portal.

On the other side of the portal in Princess Twilight's library, the machine on the activates, and Sun walks out of the portal as her pony self. After going through the portal, Sun makes her way to the throne room to see what the map says for her to go. The strangest thing is that when she has taken a look at the map, her cutie mark shows that her friendship problem is somewhere close to Ponyville. What's more, it's behind the Princess Twilight's School of Friendship.

"It looks like I don't have to go that far to find a friendship problem," Sun says to herself.

Behind the school, Starlight and the main five, excluding Princess Twilight and Spike, are trying to finish setting up for a play they're doing. More like looking down at the trap door on the stage. There has been a little… Incident regarding with an important prop. Sun walks down the stands to see the girls standing there. Curious, Sun walks over to them.

Once on the stage, Sun says, "Hi guys."

Starlight and the others look to see Sun walking towards them.

Rarity happily says, "Sun darling, it's nice to see you. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"It has," Sun answers.

"How is the baby?" Fluttershy asks.

"She's doing fine," Sun answers.

"So what brings you to Ponyville? Did Twilight told you about the play?" Starlight asks.

"Actually, I was called to the map for a friendship problem, and it's supposed to be here," Sun answers.

"That's cool that you're solving a friendship problem, but is weird that none of us have our marks flashing," Pinkie says.

"Maybe this is a friendship problem that only Sun can solve. I remember I was called on the map to do a friendship problem by myself," Starlight answers.

"Good point," Pinkie replies.

Pinkie then jumps inside the trapdoor. Curious, Sun looks down to the trapdoor to see broken pieces of something yellow.

"Anyone want to tell me what happen here?" Sun ask.

Before the girls can answer, Princess Twilight runs over in a panic and asks, "How's it going over here?"

Rainbow points her hoof, and says, "That Sun will never rise again."

The girls look inside to see that the yellow pieces that is once the sun prop is broke.

Pinkie happily says, "That's why I have something even better."

Pinkie jumps out of the trapdoor and quickly gets back with a large yellow balloon tied to a string in her mouth.

Rarity gasps with glee, and says, "It's the perfect substitute!"

However, the balloon presses against a sharp rock, and pops. The balloon flies around for a few seconds and lands in the trapdoor.

Rarity calmly says, "It was the perfect substitute."

"Maybe using paper mache would have been better," Sun replies.

Princess Twilight smiles to hear Sun's voice, "Sun? I didn't know you're here."

"Yep. I'm here to solve a friendship problem here. Though, it seems you have a little problem yourself," Sun replies.

"You could say that. I'll be right back. I'm going to check on Celestia," Princess Twilight says.

Princess Twilight then teleports herself to her destination.

Sun turns to the others, and asks, "Think you guys can tell me what's going on? Cause I can tell Twilight is looking a little stressed."

With that, Starlight and the others explain to Sun about the situation they are having with the play. What's more, is what Princess Twilight is doing.

Sun asks, "So let's see if I got this right… Princess Twilight agreed to let Princess Celestia to be in the play, and her acting is how could I gently put it… Terrible. Instead of telling Princess Celestia the truth, Twilight is trying to make sure she stays in the show."

"That sounds about right," Starlight replies.

Sun sighs, "Somehow, I doubt this is going to end well."

Sometime later, Sun begins to help Starlight and the others with the stage. She is helping Applejack with the setting of the stage. During the time, Sun wonders what kind of friendship problem that needs to be fixed. She does have one idea, and Princess Twilight and Princess Celestia is it.

"I think the problem I need to solve is with Princess Twilight and Princess Celestia. From what I heard, Twilight is trying to be sure that Celestia gets to be in the play, even if it means not telling her the truth. I think the only way to solve this is to try to get Twilight to tell Celestia the truth. And I better soon before Celestia ends up getting her feelings her, and not the way Twilight wanted," Sun says in thought.

Suddenly, Twilight teleports back to the stage to see how they're doing.

Princess Twilight bluntly asks, "Do I wanna know?"

Pinkie happily pulls the switch, and the trapdoor open. Then a giant marshmallow comes up on the end of a long stick.

"A marshmallow?" Sun questions.

"I'm not sure about this one," Starlight replies.

Pinkie says to Twilight, "Wait for it…"

Suddenly the marshmallow ends up being on fire, and sparks begin to fly out on the stage setting and other places.

Seeing the Sparks on the house, Applejack angrily scolds, "Pinkie Pie!"

Applejack sees the roasting marshmallow so she quickly grabs a bucket of water and put the marshmallow out. But ends up getting Princess Twilight and Pinkie wet.

Pinkie says, "Whaaaat? It's realist ! The sun is just like a burning marshmallow!"

Maybe too realistic," Sun dryly remarks.

Sun walks to Twilight, and says, "Twilight I think we should talk."

"Can't talk, I need to check on Celestia," Princess Twilight says.

Then teleports back to where Celestia is. Sun sighs in reply.

"What am I going to do now?" Sun asks herself.

Hours go by, and everypony are starting to arrive to the theater towards the play. Even Princess Luna appear and sits in the audience. Backstage, Princess Twilight is just about to reach her limit of stress.

"Okay! I tried and tried and tried! But we have to face facts. We can't make Celestia an actress. So there's only one thing to do!" Princess Twilight panic walking around the stage.

Applejack says, "Tell her the truth finally?"

"No!" Princess Twilight denies.

Everyone else groan in reply.

Sun says to herself in thought, "This is getting out of hand,more hoof in their case."

Princess Twilight holds the script and explains, "I've rewritten the script to give Celestia a more artistic part with no lines."

Pinkie pops up, and says, "And to make sure the show's a hit, I've whipped up the biggest, bestest, flashiest fake sun ever!"

Pinkie then pulls the switch to reveal the newest fake sun. Everypony and Spike gasp in shock. The new sun is a large amount of fireworks bounded by tape.

Princess Twilight wearily says, "Uh Pinkie? That looks unsafe."

"Really unsafe," Sun adds.

"Why would untested magic fireworks that I bought in a back alley from Trixie at midnight be unsafe?" Pinkie questions.

"Did you say untested magic fireworks?" Sun questions looking nervous.

"Yep," Pinkie answers.

Just then the small fireworks launch out of the of the tape and fly around the stage. Everyone run, dodge, and duck away from the fire works. Princess Twilight and Sun look up to see a giant purple and blue striped firework with Trixie's cutie mark on it.

Sun shouts, "Everypony duck!"

Outside of the stage, everyone are busy talking and waiting for the play. Suddenly, they hear a loud explosion, making everyone look a the stage wondering what is going on.

Behind the curtains of the stage, Princess Twilight and Sun cough after the smoke begins to disappear. They can see that the stage's setting and props have burn marks from the fire works. Applejack puts out the fire on the fake house with a bucket of water. They also see the sparks, making the pony version of Trixie. Pinkie blows the smoke from Twilight's horn as he eye twitch.

Unable to stand it anymore, Princess Twilight angrily shrieks, "I can't take it anymore! It was supposed to be a simple playing! Just one simple play! And then everything goes wrong, from the state to the props, right now to the worst! Lead! Actress! In Equestria!"

Sun firmly walks to Princess Twilight, and says, "Which is why you need to tell Celestia the truth."

"No, I promised to let Celestia be in the play and I'm going to live up to that promise!" Princess Twilight angrily shouts.

"Even if it means lying to her," Sun replies.

Princess Twilight looks at Sun in shock.

"Twilight, I know that you wanted to make sure Celestia does well in the play, and I know that your promised her that she can be in your play. But I don't think not telling Celestia the truth and trying to keep the truth hidden is not worth all this trouble," Sun explains.

"But Celestia feelings will be hurt if I told her the truth," Princess Twilight worriedly says.

"But her feelings might hurt even more if she find out you didn't tell her how bad her acting is," Sun says.

Princess Twilight turns her head away, and says, "Don't you have a friendship problem to fix."

Sun sternly says, "I think you're the one who has the friendship problem I need to fix. Applejack told you plenty of times to tell Celestia the truth, but you refused to listen. I'm giving you this one last time to tell Celestia the truth, or I will."

The girls and Spike gasp to hear Sun saying that.

"You… You wouldn't do that? Would you?" Princess Twilight asks in fright.

"I can, and I will. If you won't tell Celestia the truth yourself then I will. Just let me ask you something…" Sun sternly answers.

"What's that's?" Princess Twilight asks.

Sun sighs, and says, "What is more important, trying to be a good friend by living up to a promise to Celestia despite her lack of talent in acting or being a better friend by being honest with Celestia about her acting?"

Sun then walks away from Princess Twilight. Princess Twilight and the others are stunned to hear what Sun has said to her.

Sun walks down the stairs to get off the stage. She just want some time alone to clear her head. As she looks up in the sky, she is shocked to see Princess Celestia flying away.

"Princess Celestia? Where's she going?" Sun questions herself.

Sun wonders what Princess Celestia is leaving for. Sun gasps and realizes that Princess Celestia must have heard herself and Twilight talking.

"This is bad. I need to tell the others," Sun says other self.

But Sun changes her mind, "But there might not be much time, I need to go after her myself."

Sun spreads her alicorn wings and fly after Celestia and help her. Of course, she doesn't suspect two reason why she could have fly off. The truth or the lying.


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 25: Sun's Solo Friendship Mission Part 2

Backstage, Starlight, Spike and the others are still trying to fix up the stage and get the costume set up. However, because the audience is arriving and the damage is serious, they might not be able to get things ready in time.

The only one who isn't doing a thing is Princess Twilight. She still can't get over what Sun has said to her. Either she has to tell Celestia the truth or Sun will. But what really strike her is what Sun says on what's important: making a pony's wish come true or being honest with the pony. Sadly, Princess Twilight knows what is the right thing to do and what to do for a friends.

Princess Twilight sigh, "You both were right."

Spike hears this, and asks, "Who's right?"

"Sun. Sun is right. And Applejack. I should told Princess Celestia the truth, but I didn't because I wanted to be a good friends and not hurt her feelings. And things ends up getting worse because of it," Princess Twilight admits.

"What are you gonna do?" Starlight asks.

"What I should have done in the first place," Princess Twilight answers.

Applejack walks over with a smile, "Tell her the truth."

"Yes. I have to tell her the truth," Princess Twilight says.

Princess Twilight gets up, and decides to find Princess Celestia to tell her a about her acting. As she is going to look for her Sandbar and his friends walk backstage to get ready.

Rarity comes over, and happily says, "Hello darling, are you ready to get in your costumes.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Gallus bluntly replies.

"I'm ready too," Silver Stream happily adds.

Sandbar asks, "Hey Rarity, do you know where the princesses are going?"

Hearing this catch the others attention.

"Princesses?" Fluttershy questions.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asks.

Smolder answers, "We saw Princess Celestia magically poofs behind the stage, and she looks pretty upset. Then flies away. Then Sun comes back to see Princess Celestia leaves, and fly after her."

Everyone gasp to hear this.

Starlight turns to Princess Twilight in concern, "You don't think Princess Celestia heard what you and Sun said?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if she did. You two made quite a scene there," Rainbow says.

Princess Twilight spreads her wings, "I got to go after them."

Princess Twilight begins to fly in the air, but Pinkie pounces at her as she shouts, "No!

"You can't leave now! Look!" Pinkie adds.

Fluttershy pulls the curtains a little to see the ponies are taking their seats.

"Ponies are taking their seat for the show," Fluttershy worriedly says.

Rainbow laughs and says with confidence, Standing room only! Did I do a good job of advertising or what?"

Rainbow looks to see the others are looking at her with narrow eyes.

"Sorry," Rainbow quietly says.

Starlight begins to panic, "We can't put on a show with no lead actress."

Princess Twilight looks down feeling really bad about what has happen. What's more, she knows that it's her fault.

Applejack walks to Princess Twilight, "You'll go find Sun and Celestia. We'll figure out a way to stall this thing till you get back."

Princess Twilight looks to see her friends are smiling and wants her to go after them. Princess Twilight spread her wings and go after Sun and Celestia, and try to fix this mess.

Flying in the night sky, Sun is still chasing Princess Celestia. Luckily, is able to get over the clouds and find her easily. But Princess Celestia doesn't look like she is in the mood to talk.

"Princess Celestia, wait! I'm a little out of practice when it comes to flying! So can you wait!" Sun calls out.

Princess Celestia sighs, and lands on one of the clouds. Sun lands on the same one Celestia lands.

"I suppose you're wondering where I was going," Celestia says.

"No. I think I know why. You heard what Twilight and I were talking about, didn't you," Sun sadly answers.

"I did," Princess Celestia quietly answers.

Princess Twilight is able to find Princess Celestia and Sun on the cloud. But seeing the two talking, she decides to land the cloud under them and listen in.

Still on the other cloud, Sun asks, "And how you feel about it?"

"I'm hurt, upset, and angry with her! If my acting was that bad as she made it sound then she should have told me! I thought that years of teaching she would have remember about trust, friendship and honesty!" Princess Celestia angrily answers on the verge of tears.

Sun can see that her old mentor is very upset, and knows that she needs help.

Sun says, "I was afraid of it, but… Don't be too hard on Twilight. She never want to hurt you."

"But why didn't she told me about my terrible acting?" Celestia asks.

"Twilight promised you to be in the show, and was trying to making everything work so you can perform. She was trying to make sure she doesn't hurt your feeling, but she ended up hurting you even more," Sun says.

"That sounds right. I just wish Twilight was honest with me and trust me on how to handle it," Princess Celestia replies.

"Trust me, I kind of understand about not being trusted with something important, and when you had to lie so no one else can get hurt," Sun says.

"What do you mean?" Celestia asks.

Sun remember that Princess Celestia doesn't know about what has happen with Princess Twilight and the others.

She takes a deep breath, and says, "Remember when me and the girls had to travel to Mount Eris to find the hippogriffs to help us."

"Yes?" Celestia questions.

"Well, at first Queen Nova wouldn't give us her pearl, and uh… Twilight tried to steal it. She was so caught us in trying to save Equestria, that she in a way failed at friendship. I know that Twilight cares about Equestria, and I didn't want to get her in trouble so…"

Celestia gasps, "Sun, you did not!"

"You got it. I lied to Queen Nova saying that it was my idea to steal the pearl and not Twilight," Sun answers.

"I… I can not believe you did that. I can't believe Twilight tried to take the pearl," Celestia says in shock

Sun nods her head, "I wasn't proud of it, but I didn't want Twilight to get in trouble. But you know what, Queen Nova knew I lied, and decided talked to me, alone. She told me that if I did take the blame for Twilight's actions, it was very kind of me. But a lie is a lie, even if I tried to help her."

Princess Celestia smiles, and says, "Sounds like Queen Nova taught you a little lesson about friendship."

"Yeah. The truth is better than a well meant lie, even if it is for a friend," Sun answers.

"You're right Sun."

Sun questions, "Twilight?"

Princess Twilight flies to the cloud the two ponies are. Celestia turns away with a upset look on her face. Princess Twilight can tell Celestia is upset with her. Sun nods her head, letting Twilight knows that she should tell Celestia about her actions.

Princess Twilight says in remorse, "I'm… I'm sorry Celestia, it's just… You've guided me since I was a filly. You've given me knowledge and advice and friendship. Just once, I wanted to be able to give something back to you. I know what I did was wrong. I should've told you the truth. But I promised you could be in our play. I had to make it work. Nothing would make me feel worse than knowing I disappointed you."

Princess Celestia calmly asks, "You really mean that?"

Princess Twilight sits on the cloud next to Sun and says, "Of course! I look up to you more than any pony I've ever met! I hate to let you down."

"Like I did," Princess Twilight adds in guilt.

Princess Celestia sighs, and says, "You had good intentions, Twilight. But you know that the truth is always better than a well-meant lie. Didn't Applejack remind you?"

Princess Twilight sighs, and says, "About a hundred times. Even Sun told me that honestly is better than a lie. And now, because I didn't listen to her, I've ruined your whole ones-versary."

"Well... I don't know about that. Isn't there an old saying? 'The show must go on?'There may be a way for us to save the play yet," Princess Celestia says with a calm smile.

Princess Twilight asks, "But how? I mean, if I'm being completely honest…"

"You're not an actress," Princess Twilight quietly admits.

Sun smiles, and says, "No. But she is a princess."

"Huh?" The two questions.

"You may not be a actress, but princess, you have other talents and qualities that allow you to shine," Sun explains.

Celestia smiles, and says, "I couldn't agree more."

Back at the theater, Spike is trying his best to entertain the audience. It hasn't go so well. Everypony boo at him, and throw food and tomatoes at him. Spike rushes back behind the curtains, and falls on his face.

Spike is able to stand, and says, "Ugh! Good news – free food.

Spike grabs a tomato from his head, and eats it.

"Bad news – this play is officially a disaster," Spike adds.

The others feels like the play is doomed

"Fortunately, I know a thing or two about how to deal with those."

The others turn to see Celestia, Sun and Twilight are back in time.

Starlight happily says, "You came back!"

"Yes. But let's celebrate later. Right now, we have a show to do!" Princess Celestia says.  
Rarity begins to panic, "But... but... but how! The audience is about to riot! We have no backdrop! And our lead actress is…"

Pinkie covers Rarity's mouth before she can finish.  
Rarity nerovusly says, "Uhhhh…"  
"No longer in that role," Princess Celestia calmly says.

Then she gives instructions to the others, "Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, Twilight, go calm the audience. Let them know the play will start in just a minute."

Princess Twilight teleports herself on the stage while the others walk.  
Then Princess Celestia says, "Rainbow Dash, Sun, bring us some clouds and place them behind the stage."

Quickly, Rainbow Dash and Sun fly outside and gather as much clouds as they can to cover the back stage. Soon the stage is covered in clouds.

"There, that's our new backdrop," Princess Celestia replies.

She turns to Starlight, and asks, "Starlight, do you have a copy of the script?"  
Starlight uses her magic to make the script appear from thin air.  
Princess Celestia says, "Spike, you narrate the play."

Starlight walks over to Spike, and gives him the script.

Princess Celestia looks down at Fluttershy, and says, "Fluttershy will be our new lead."  
"Oh, my. Me? Playing you? While you watch me playing you? Oh, no. Oh, no. I think my stage fright is coming back," Fluttershy panic. Then grabs a paper bag, and begins to breath in it.  
Princess Celestia knows just what to do to help Fluttershy calm her nerves.

"Visualize with me. You're a princess. Regal. Commanding. Confident. Feel the rising sun's warmth. Equestria needs you," Princess Celestia says. Fluttershy thinks along with her.

Soon Fluttershy feels much better now.

"Wow! Where you learn to do that?" Sun asks, looking impressed.

"I took a little acting class while being here," Celestia says.

Sun giggles and figures that Celestia was put in a crash course acting lesson.

After that, the play is officially ready. Twilight uses her magic to open the curtains  
As the curtains opens, Spike narrates, "Once upon a time, before Celestia, Equestria was suffering terrible hardship. Raising the sun every morning was so hard that it took five great sorcerers plus Star Swirl the Bearded to do it."

As Spike narrates, Sandbar and his friends walk on stage, dressed like the unicorns. Sandbar is Starswirl, and his friends are the other unicorns.  
Soon everypony begins laughing.  
A mare name Rainbow Stars laughs as she mocks, "You call those great sorcerers?"  
"Oh, no! Hecklers! What should we do?" Princess Twilight panics.  
Spike begins to panic too, until Princess Celestia whispers, "Spike! Improvise!"  
"Y-Yes. And, uh... raising the sun each day was super draining. But you can see that for yourselves, right? I mean, do these guys look beat-up or what? Star Swirl's so stressed, he's got kinks in his horn!" Spike says, and doing as the princess told him.  
Soon everyone continues laughing with smiles on their faces.  
Spike continues, "But that's okay. 'Cause it turns out Celestia had a special power to raise the sun all by herself!"

As the play continues, Fluttershy walks on stage wearing blue and green glittering extensions, gold shoes, gold crown, and a fake white horn. She looks almost like Princess Celestia. Except for the fur color and the cutie mark.  
"It's time for a new day in Equestria!" Fluttershy acts out her part.

Suddenly, nothing seems to be happening.  
At the side, Princess Twilight realizes, "Ah! In all the commotion, we forgot we don't have a sun! What do we do?!"  
"We play charades," Princess Celestia answers.  
Fluttershy begins to get scared and tremble. Her eyes turns to Celestia, and she shows her what she needs to do. Fluttershy calms herself down, and raise her hand in the air. The audience look up to see the sun beginning to rise, the real one. That is Princess Celestia raising the sun herself.

Everyone in the audience begins to clap and cheer to see the show is a big hit.

A stallion name, On Stage says, "My goodness! I had no idea this production would have such elaborate special effects!"

Everypony continue to clap and cheer with excitement and how much they enjoy the play.

After the play, everypony meet behind the closed curtains on the stage to talk about the show. On the floor of the stage, there are lots of red, pink, purple, and white roses.  
"Judging by how many flowers the audience threw, it seems our play was a success," Princess Celestia says.  
"I just feel bad you never got a chance to actually be in it," Fluttershy replies.  
Princess Celestia gives Fluttershy a bouquet of red roses, and says, "You shouldn't. I never felt I had to be on stage to be a part of the show. All I ever wanted was to share an honest bond of creativity, artistry, and happiness with my friends. And that's exactly what I got to do."  
"Thank you for saving our play, Princess Celestia," Princess Twilight says in appreciation.  
"You're welcome, Twilight. But from now on, none of you will have to call me 'Princess' anymore," Princess Celestia says.  
"Huh?" Princess Twilight, Sun, and Spike question  
"Wait, what? We don't?" Spike adds looking confused.  
"No. I had so much fun tonight, I've decided to give up my crown, step down from the throne, and devote all of my time to the theater!" Princess Celestia answers, and announcing her big news.  
"Y-You... what?!" Princess Twilight exclaims in shock  
Princess Celestia leans her head towards Princess Twilight, and winks her eye, "Gotcha! Maybe I'm not such a bad actress after all."

Everyone begins laughing with smiles on their faces. Even Sun. Suddenly, Sun flank begins to tingle for some reason. She turns her flank around to see it glowing and flashing.

Princess Celestia smiles, and says, "It looks like your friendship mission was a success Sun."

"She's right, you taught me a valuable lesson. Never lie for good intentions. And even though you're not good in open field, there are other talents and abilities that will help you shine. Hearing you talking about what happen with Queen Nova reminded me of that," Princess Twilight says.

Princess Twilight gives Sun a hug and Sun gives her one back and giggle with smiles on their face.

 **Note: The conversation with Sun and Princess Celestia is a sneak preview for another story.**


	27. Chapter 27

Episode 26: Pinkie Sitting

One night, Rarity is dropping off a little girl at Pinkie's house. The little girl has light yellow skin, purple hair, tied in a side ponytail with two lily pads for a hair tie, and purple eyes. She is wearing a white shirt, with a pink purple on the collar and a pink flower in the middle, magenta pants, pink slip on shoes, and a green jacket. Rarity is wearing an elegant purple dress with flowers on her dress, shoes and hair.

As she drops the girl off, Rarity says to Pinkie, "I can't thank you enough for filling in for my babysitting emploi, Pinkie Pie. I couldn't pass up the last-minute ticket to the Young Designers' Gala."

"Ah, no biggie-wiggie! I love kids!" Pinkie says with a big smile

"Oh, you're a small pink lifesaver! Toodle-oo!" Rarity happily replies as she leaves the house to go to the gala.

Pinkie and the little girl name Lilypad wave goodbye to Rarity. Pinkie then rushes back into the house leaving Lily behind. Lily turns to see where Pinkie has gone.

The next second. Pinkie jumps out, and shouts, "Hi, Lily!"

As she is wearing a crazy outfit with white gloves, funny glasses, and a small party cannon on her head. And balloons and streamers are all over the place. Lily is holding a confused look on her face.

"Welcome to the best babysitting bash on the block! I have all sorts of super-fun stuff for us to do!" Pinkie happily shouts.

She then pushes Lily in the house and closes the door behind her.

After taking Lily in the house, Pinkie asks,"Do you want to…"

Pinkie then zooms to a table full of baking supplies, and suggests, "... bake a yummy cake, or…"

Pinkie zooms to a table full of art supplies and party hats as she suggests, "... make super-silly hats."

"or bake a silly hat-shaped cake?" Pinkie adds, standing in front of the litle girl.

Lily steps back as she shyly answers, "Um, I-I think I'll just sit quietly and read, if that's okay."

Then takes a seat on the sofa.

"Oh! Okay," Pinkie happily replies, and sits next to her on the couch.

Pinkie watches Lilypad as she reads from her pad. She wait, and wait, and wait. She then finds herself laying down on the other side of the sofa

"Boring!" Pinkie yells with her arm in the air, and facepalm her face.

She has an idea and sits up as she shows a big smile on her face.

Pinkie leens to Lily, and asks, "So... what's the story about?"

"It's... It's a... It's about a band of girl pirates who are sailing the seven seas, and one day, there's a big storm and stuff," Lily shyly asks.

As Lily explains the story, Pinkie puts a hat on her, and bring out a ship and wave made out of cardboard. Then comes back wearing a pirate captain's outfits with her hair as a beard and a parrot on her shoulder.

"Then what happens?" Pinkie asks.

"Um, they get stranded on a desert island," Lily says, reading the pad.

Pinkie zooms across the room across the room with cookies as she shouts, "Whee! Woo-hoo!"

Soon, Pinkie has creates two giant sided desserts made of ice cream, cookies, cake and other kinds of sweets.

"Hmm? Dessert Island!" Pinkie replies.

Pinkie grabs a cookie and begins eating one.

Then offers one to Lily, "Want some?"

"Unh-unh," Lily answers, shaking her head.

Then Pinkie says, "Tell me more!"

Lily shyly says, "Um, and then the monkeys…"

Pinkie hangs from the ceiling dressed as a monkey, and making monkey noises.

"...and the crabs…" Lily adds.

Pinkie comes over dressed like a crab. Liked the one that she has wear at the beach.

Pinkie goes, "Pinch, pinch, pinch, pinch!" As she tickles Lily on the side, making her giggle

Then Lily reads, "...and the birds…"

Pinkie jumps over squawking like a bird and dressed like a flamingo.

Lily continues to read, "...become the pirate girls' friends and they teach them all kinds of cool tricks."

"Pinkie want a cracker!" Pinkie shouts, acting like a bird.

Then Pinkie jumps off the couch and fly away to say.

Then runs back wearing a crab costume as she shouts, "Whee!"

Pinkie then dresses up like a monkey and yells like one. She runs across Lily who is begins to giggle.

Pinkie runs back dressed as a bird, and shouts, "Rawk! Pinkie want a cracker! Rawk!"

Pinkie then sits down on the couch as she take deep breaths. Lily can tell that Pinkie is looking tired.

Lily asks, "Do you want me to read it to you?"

"Do I?!" Pinkie cheers.

Lily reads the story to Pinkie about female pirates.

"The pirates waved to their new friends on the shore as they sailed into the sunset. They lived happily ever after. The end," Lily reads.

As she reads Pinkie begins to get very sleepy, and has her toy alligator with her, and her pet alligator

Pinkie yawns, and says, "You're gonna make a terrific babysitter some day, Lily."

Pinkie then falls asleep and begins to snore. Lily smiles, and tucks Pinkie in.

As Lily tucks Pinkie in, Pinkie says in her sleep, "Monkeys... pirates…"

Lily giggles and pats Pinkie on the head as she quietly says, "I hope I'm as good as you."


	28. Chapter 28

Episode 27: Aww… Baby Turtles

On a bright and sunny day at the beach, Sun and some of her friends are having a relaxing And fun time. Sun, Rarity, and Fluttershy are relaxing on beach chairs, while Rainbow, Applejack, and Wallflower are playing on with a beach ball. And on the beach towel is Tank, Rainbow's bet tortoise.

Suddenly, Fluttershy gasps, and sit up to hear baby crying.

Rarity notices Fluttershy's concern look and asks, "Is everything okay, Fluttershy?"

"I don't think so. I hear crying," Fluttershy answers.

"Crying?" Sun questions.

Fluttershy nods her head, and uss her geode to hear the crying. she also cuff her ear with her hand to hear better.

At a different part of the beach, there is a small hole in the sand. Coming out of the hole are two young sea turtles, and are born and new to the world.

Fluttershy gets up from her chair, and says, "From a bunch of baby sea turtles. They just hatched and are trying to find their way to the water. But they're lost."

"Oh, no!" Rarity shockley replies.

"That doesn't sound good," Wallflower replies.

Sun shakes her head, "It's not good for them to be on land for very long and can't find the water."

"Ohhh... How could I ever find a bunch of teeny, tiny turtles on this great, big beach?!" Fluttershy says, sounding dramatic and feel that it will be impossible to find them.

Luckily Rainbow rushes over to Fluttershy with her pet tortoise in her hand.

Rainbow says holding a big smile on her face, "Tank here is a tortoise. Maybe he could help us?"

Fluttershy smiles as Tank sticks his head out of his shell.

Fluttershy thinks about it, and says, "Hmmm... That's not exactly the same, but it's worth a try."

Fluttershy puts Tank on the ground, and says, "Lead the way, Tank!"

As the girls watch Tank walking on the beach, time is starting to pass by. Being a tortoise, times goes very fast for them when they walk very slow. The girls look to see the slow going tortoise as the day is going by pretty fast.

Rainbow goes, "Ugh!" with frustration.

She picks up Tank and help move around. The others follow.

Wallflower asks, "Why didn't we think of it before?"

"No idea," Sun answers.

Rainbow holds Tank as the little guy search for the baby sea turtles. He points his little arm to show the others what he find. The others look to find the baby turtles already out of the hole and on to the sand.

"There they are!" Rarity says.

One of the baby sea turtles digs out of the sand. It sneeze and covers it mouth with it's flipper.

The girls go, "Awwwwww…"

"You did it, Tank!" Fluttershy says, patting Tank on the shell

Sun smiles, and says, "Seeing these little guys kind of remind me when Wallflower and I saw a sea turtle laying her eggs."

"Yeah. I think it's actually here," Wallflower says.

"I think you're right," Sun agrees.

"Wouldn't be surprised if they are," Applejack replies.

Rarity, Sun, and Wallflower kneel down to take a better look at the little one.

Rainbow asks, "So, what do we do now?"

"We just need to help them get to the water safely," Fluttershy answers.

Fluttershy turn as she says, "Just over this sand dune."

The girls see the giant sand dunes.

"Past those rocks and crabs," Fluttershy adds, seeing the snapping crabs, and giant stacks of rocks behind them

Fluttershy begins worry as she says, "Beyond that abandoned sandcastle city,"

There she sees the sandcastle with seaweed on it, and a broken flag, with a pail and a shovel. In the castle is another crab.

"And around that dangerous shipwreck!" Fluttershy scaredly concludes.

Seeing the broken shipwreck with apples on the flag, and is leaning on the bow of the ship as water washes at the back of it.

Fluttershy gasps, and worriedly says, "Oh, boy…"

"Don't worry. We'll just carry them to safety," Rainbow says as she walks over, and about to pick up one of the baby sea turtles, that is starting to scare it.

But Fluttershy grabs her arm, and clarifies, "We can't!"

"They have to make the journey on their own so they can imprint and return to this beach when they lay their own eggs someday," Fluttershy explains.

"Fluttershy's right, we just can't do the work for them. They won't be able to mature themselves if we do," Sun says.

"Plus… we don't want to scare them," Wallflower adds.

"Well, then, the least we can do is help clear a path for them," Rainbow says.

Rainbow grabs the shovel and uses her super speed to clear the sand dune. After passing the sand dune, she is stopped by a crab who is holding a plastic knife is blocking her away.

Sun grabs the other shovel, and says, "I'll help."

Rainbow and Sun work together to clear the mean and pinchy crabs out of the way.

Applejack then uses her magical strength to move the giant stacks of rocks out of the way.

Then Rarity and uses her diamond to crush the sandcastle, while Wallflower lear some of the stuff out of the way. They both become startled to see a crab.

Wallflower giggles, and says, "I guess he was using that."

"Oops," Rarity says with her cheeks blushing.

Fluttershy takes care of the sunken ship, which is really a toy ship. She picks it up, and toss it away.

She rubs her hand together, and says, "That's it. The path is clear,"

"Go, baby turtles! Be free!" Fluttershy shouts, facing the ocean.

But nothing seems to be happening.

Fluttershy turns around, and questions, "Um... Adorable tiny turtles?"

Concern, the girls rushes back to where the turtles are to find them all gone.

Rainbow notices that someone else is missing, "Tank?"

"Where did they go? They were here a minute ago," Wallflower wonders.

Sun looks around, and notices something down on the sand.

"Rainbow, aren't those Tank's track?" Sun questions.

The girls look down, and Rainbow recognized them, "You're right, those are Tank's tracks."

"And there are baby turtle tracks too," Fluttershy adds.

Rainbow calls out, "Tank?"

The girls follow the tracks that lead them to the large grass. Rainbow moves them out of the way. And the girls are met with an exciting sight. They see Tank close to the ocean with the baby turtles beside them

Fluttershy happily cheers, "Tank led the babies!"

"Awwwwww…" the girls reply with smiles on their faces.

The girls quickly walk over to see the baby turtles are happy that Tank help them lead to the ocean as the sun is beginning to set.

Fluttershy rubs his shell, and says, "Well done, Tank!"

"Great job boy!" Rainbow adds.

The girls watch to see the baby sea turtles talking, hugging, and playing with Tank. Tank smiles smiles and allow the young ones to hug him.

Fluttershy giggles, and says, "They think Tank's their mommy."

"Awwwwww…" the others reply, seeing how sweet this is.

Most of the baby sea turtles are already in the ocean. Tank also help push one of them in the water. Tank watch to see the baby sea turtles swim away. One of them turn around and wave goodbye. Seeing this make Tank shed a tear with a smile on his face.


	29. Chapter 29

Episode 28: Special First Day of School

One morning, the sun is rising up into the sky. Sun is happily sleeping inside her bedroom and her wild cat is sleeping next to her. On her desk, there is an alarm clock that shows that it's five fifty nine a.m in the morning.

Suddenly, it changes to six and the alarm clock begins to beep. Sun presses her hand on the button and turns off her alarm clock. She gets up, and begins to get things together for today. She puts on her clothes, fix her hair, grab her backpack with her school supplies, and journal to talk to Princess Twilight. And finally put her favorite necklace and geode around her neck.

After having her breakfast, Sun rides her back with baby Ragana and her baby bag.

She opens the door to Sugarcube Corner and asks, "Mr. and Mrs. Cake, I'm here to drop off Regana."

"Okay dearie," Mrs. Cake says walking into the cafe.

Sun hands Regana to Mrs. Cake along with the baby bag.

"Thanks for watching her while the I'm heading off to school," Sun replies.

"It's no problem, Pumpkin and Pound loves playing with Regana, and she loves to play with her too," Mrs. Cake says.

"I know," Sun says with a smile.

Sun then rubs Regana's head, and says, "Be a good girl while I'm gone, and don't forget to have fun."

Sun leaves the cafe, and rides her bike to school.

Once Sun reaches the school, she puts the bike on the rack and lock it. At the same, many students and teachers walk to the school after driving on cars, motorbikes, normal bikes, scooters, and other transportations.

All:

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

Ah, ah-ahhh

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahhh

Many students walk down the halls to put their things to their lockers, and finding their first class of the day.

Among them, Sun is looking around the school, and remembers how much things change for her entering this world

Sun:

Back in the day, I used to walk these halls

Acting tough, but all alone

Sun remembers when she attended Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. She sees young ponies having fun together. And wishes she can join them, but decides to keep to herself.

Sun:

I long for a friend to lend me a helping hand

I couldn't do it on my own

The young pony, Sunset, walks away with a sad look on her face, and really wants to have a friend.

Sun then looks at CHS's halls to see her friends. The girls wave and walk to Sun. Then Pinkie takes a group selfie with her phone.

All:

We've come so far together

Got memories to treasure

Soon, flashes back to when they have fun at the Fall Formal.

All:

I look at you, stories come back to life

Then flashes back to when they perform at the Battle of the Bands.

All:

And if I need reminding

Next, the girls have fun at the friendship games.

All:

I know where I can find you

Finally, when they all have fun at Camp Everfree.

All:

In these pages, you'll last forever

After taking the selfie, Sun waves goodbye to her friends, and head off to her locker.

All:

Ah, ah-ah, ah-ah

Ah, ah-ah

Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ahhhh

Sun opens her locker, and brings out her old yearbook. She opens to see the event of the previous school year. When magic is officially brought to this world.

Sun:

Remember when I, I lost the crown

You didn't leave me out in the rain

Sun remembers when she defeats the pony Falling Star. and the pony turn human is ashamed. Sun and Princess help her up, and show her the Magic of Friendship

Sun:

We still had songs to sing,

Then shows the memories that Sun, Princess Twilight, and their friends, singing with the pony version of Falling Star and the Dazzlings.

Sun:

magic transforming

Then flashes back to when Sun, the pony Falling Star, and the Dazzlings save the human Twilight from being Midnight.

Sun:

Special in every way

Then shows, Sun saving the human Falling Star from the power of Mistress Star.

Sun:

The gems chose us by name

Finally, shows Sun and her friends geodes transforming into crystal necklaces, and transform into their pony form outfits.

All:

We've come so far together

Got memories to treasure

Then shows the memories of the music video with Crystal Prep.

All:

I look at you, stories come back to life

Then flashes back to the time at the Daring Do Convention.

All:

And if I need reminding

I know where I can find you

And finally when Sun has been officially crowned princess and her friends and families of both worlds are here together to see her..

All:

In these pages, you'll last forever

Forever, forever

Sun smiles to see the photos of her and her friends. And now much fun and how magical these memories are. She puts the yearbook and photo album in her locker and a magical shimmering red light appears as sun closes her locker.

Sun:

In these pages, you'll last forever

After putting her things in her locker, Sun head off to her first class of the year. But then she bumps into someone and they both fallen to the ground. Sun sits up as she rubs her head. She looks ahead to see who she bump into. To her surprise, she can see Wire Wolf who is rubbing her head. He looks ahead and is surprised to see Sun.

Wire Wolf smiles, and says, "We got to stop bumping into each other like this."

"Yeah. I guess so," Sun shyly replies.

Wire Wolf helps Sun get up on her two feet, and they look at each other with smiles on their faces.

Sun says, "So, you decided to come to our school."

"Yeah. I remember what you and the girls said about it, and what everyone else told me about the school so I decided to come here, "Wire Wolf explains.

"Cool," Sun replies.

Then she asks, "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Sure. I would like that," Wire Wolf answers.

The two then walk down the halls together so Sun can show Wire Wolf around the school. Unknown to the pair, Twilight and the others look to see them walking together. They feel that love is in the air between the two.


	30. Chapter 30

Episode 29: A New Wolf Joins the Pack

After half of the day goes by on the first day of school, Sun meets Wire Wolf at the cafeteria. Right now, everyone are having lunch in the cafeteria right now.

"So Wire Wolf, how are you enjoying school so far?" Sun asks.

"It going okay so far," Wire Wolf answers.

"That's good. Wanna hang out with me and my friends?" Sun asks.

"Sure," Wire Wolf answers.

The two enter the cafeteria and are going to get their lunch.

At a long table close to the window, Twilight, the Dazzlings, and the others already have their lunch, and are talking about their first day of school so far.

Just then, Sun and Wire Wolf arrive at the table.

"Hi Sun. Sun Wire Wolf," Twilight says.

"Hey guys, you don't mind if Wire Wolf sit with us?"Sun replies.

The girls shake their heads, and say they don't mind at all.

Sun and Wire Wolf takes a seat across from each other.

Rainbow asks, "So Wire Wolf what classes are go taking here?"

""Well, I'm taking English 12, Advanced History, Trigonometry, P.E, Advance Science, and Advance tech," Wire Wolf answers.

"Advance Tech?" Sonata questions.

"That means Advance Technology," Sun answers.

"Oh," Sonata replies.

Twilight says, "I'm taking that class too, and it looks like we'll be in the same class."

"Yeah. He and I are in the same P.E class together," Rainbow replies.

"I know that he, Fluttershy and I are in the same trigonometry class together," Sun adds.

Then Rarity says, "And I remember you telling me that Wire Wolf has a locker close to mine."

"Sounds like I'm going to see some of you alot in my classes, and in the halls," Wire Wolf replies.

"It seems that way," Adagio says.

Pinkie happily points, "Hey guys, look what is being put up on the wall."

The girls and one boy look to see Vice Principal Luna is putting up a poster on the cafeteria wall. The poster is light blue with bubbles and different color sea creatures on it. The sign also reads' Under Sea Fun.'

"That must be the poster for the back to school dance next friday," Rainbow suspect.

"And it looks like they're doing an underwater theme for this dance," Aria replies.

Then Pinkie happily says, "You got it. Since I'm the chairman of the party planning committee, I know what's the theme to the school year dances before anyone else. And this year it's going to be an under the sea theme. So some of us can dressed like sea princesses or sea creatures."

"I'm going to have an interesting time figuring out a design for my dress for the dance," Rarity says with a giggle.

"I know I'm going to like it. It going to be like the ball we had back at home," Sonata replies.

Adagio begins to think about it, and says, "I wonder if I should make our dresses like our merpony tails."

"That will fit the theme," Rarity says.

Applejack turns to Wire Wolf, and asks, "Hey Wire Wolf, are you goin' to the dance or what?"

"Well, I haven't thought much about it. I… I don't think I ever been to a dance before," Wire Wolf answers.

"You should totally go! There will be music, food, photo booths, dancing, and you get to hang out with your friends!" Pinkie cheers.

With a grin, and says, "And for some, you get to bring a date with you."

"A date?" Wire Wolf questions.

Wire Wolf looks at Sun, and Sun looks at him back. The two begin to blush and turn their heads away from each other.

Sonata whispers, to Wire Wolf, "You should totally ask Sun out to the dance… on a date."

The causes Wire Wolf to blush, yelp, and push back, but ends up falling down on the chair. Seeing that cause the girls, and everyone else to look at him.

Sun looks down, and asks, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I think so," Wire Wolf says.

Then says in thought, "I do wan to ask Sun to this dance, but I know it's not going to be easy."

Sun and Rainbow help Wire Wolf get up off the ground, and back on his chair.

Then Rarity says, "Either way, it looks like I got some nice outfits to make for the dance. Lovely dresses, and for you Wire Wolf, a nice tuxedo. Maybe something to bring out the color of your eyes, and that rock of yours.

Wire Wolf grabs the bottle that has his glowing green rock inside. Then he remembers something.

"By the way, there is something I remember. I don't remember much, but I think this is actually a moon rock," Wire Wolf says.

"A moon rock? But the moon isn't green," Sonata replies.

"Maybe it's radioactive," Fluttershy replies.

Like I said, I don't remember much, but I feel like I know this somehow. I think this moon rock is called... "Canis Lunis." Wire Wolf explains.

The girls look at the rock and Wire Wolf with curious looks. Then Rainbow burst laughing.

As she laughs, Rainbow says, "Canis Lunis? That's a hoot! What a weird name for a rock.!"

Rainbow then continues laughing at the others are not very pleased about it

Rarity look at Wire Wolf with a firm look, and says, "Just ignore her."

"Yeah. I will," Wire Wolf says, clutching the bottle with the rock.

"But it's a good sigh. It means, you're starting to remember little by little," Sun says.

"How do you know that?" Wire Wolf asks.

Sun answers, "Because the same thing happened to me. I lost my memories when I first came to Canterlot City, and I was able to have flash relapse and dreams of who I used to be. And everytime I do have something like it, I wrote them in a journal."

"I… I had no idea you went through something that I went through. Unable to remember who you were, or about your name, or if you had a family," Wire Wolf sadly replies.

"I know. It was so hard for me. But I ended up with great friends who helped me. And during a school dance last year, I was able to remember everything. Even my real name," Sun adds to her explanation.

"Really?" Wire Wolf questions.

"Really," Sun says.

Wire Wolf looks at his necklace, and says, "Maybe I should do the same, keep a journal, and find some friends to help me with this."

"One thing though, you already have great friends to help you. Me, and the girls," Sun says with a smile.

The others either nod their heads or reply yeah, yes, your yep."

Wire Wolf smiles, and says, "Thanks guys."

"It's no problem. Sun says with a smile on her face.


	31. Chapter 31

Episode 30: Epic Fail

A day after the beginning on the new school year, the main eleven, Sun and her friends are having lunch in the cafeteria. Of course, Wire Wolf has become the newest member of friends. Rarity is reading a magazine, and turns to the next page. Then something catches her attention.

Rarity gasps in shock, and exclaims, "My goodness! Look at Countess Coloratura!"

Rarity then shows the gang the column in the magazine, as she says, "They've caught a picture of her falling over during yoga class!"

The group look at the magazine to see their friend Coloratura, or Rara for short. They see her try to do a yoga move that involves her legs in the air. But each picture catches her slipping and lands on the side of her face.

"Awkward!" Rainbow replies.

"Just imagine having your most embarrassing moment broadcast for all the world to see," Sun says.

The girls groan and nod their heads with distressed looks on their faces.

"I don't think I remember having any embarrassing moments in my life. Then again, my life is still a mystery," Wire Wolf says.

"Well, everyone has something embarrassing they don't want to see," Sun replies.

"Do you girls have any embarrassing moments?" Wire Wolf asks.

Twilight nervously laughs, and says, "Well, there is this one time…"

Twilight's mind flashes back to her embarrassing moment. She is in the science lab doing a science experiment. She and Spike are wearing lab coats and safety goggles. They are seeing the mixed chemicals. And Twilight slowly puts a drop of it in her experiment. Suddenly…

Boom!

The chemical spatter at the window of the room, that catches two of the students attention from the outside. Inside the lab, Twilight and Spike are stunned and are covered in the experiment Twilight is working on.

Pinkie steps in, and says, "Talk about messy!"

"Yeah. Not like the mess that Pinkie and I got into in the kitchen at my house," Applejack replies.

Applejack flashes back her and Pinkie's embarrassing moment. Their's have taken place in the kitchen of Applejack's home. She and Pinkie have make apple pie and put them in the oven. As they wait, Applejack is telling Pinkie a crazy story.

"So then Granny Smith is hootin' and hollerin', and Big Mac comes out of the barn with his hands over his head swattin' flies like ya wouldn't believe!" Applejack explains as Pinkie is laughing hearing the story.

Suddenly, Applejack smells something burning. Realizing what it is, Applejack and Pinkie look in the oven to see the pies are burning.

Pinkie reacts, "Uh-oh!"

Quickly, Pinkie turns off the oven, and Applejack grabs her oven mitts and takes out the pies. Sadly, they are all burned.

Applejack nervously chuckles, "Eh. Heh-heh."

Suddenly, the fire alarm goes off, and the sprinklers activates. Then the sprinklers begin to spray around the room, and they both end up soaked.

Then Rainbow comes in, "You should have seen what happened while I was working."

Rainbow is working at a sporting store. She is putting the balls on the shelf until she accidentally knock the soccer ball on the shelf. Then catches it with her foot. The next moment, Rainbow is kicking and dribbling the ball.

As she kicks the ball, she says to herself, "And she passes it up the wind! She's coming in for the winning goal! She shoots! She…"

Then she kicks the ball to the goal. But the ball ends up bouncing off the pole of the goal. Rainbow screams to see where the ball is bouncing to. The ball hits the pile of balls a male employee is putting up, before he can put the last ball on top.

Rainbow says looking embarrassed, "Oops. Heh-heh."

But the male employee throws the soccer ball he is holding at Rainbow's face.

Wire Wolf replies, "That's gotta hurt."

"I know," Rainbow says.

"Not as painful and embarrassing to what happen to me," Fluttershy shyly replies.

Fluttershy flashes back to her embarrassing moment. Her's has taken place in the park. She is having a picnic with her animal friends. The bird talk to her, and Fluttershy understands the animals thanks to her geode. Soon the birds are starting to do Fluttershy's hair.

Fluttershy replies, "Oh!"

The birds continue to do her until they finish, and sit on her hair.

Lyra walks by as she walks her dog, but gasps in shock when she sees Fluttershy and nervously waves to her. When her dog sees Fluttershy, it yelps and runs way dragging Lyra with her.

Just, a boy name Heath Burns is riding his skateboard.

When he sees Fluttershy, he gasps and reacts with a "Ooh!"

But is not watching where he is going, and hits the light pole and falls on the ground. Fluttershy gasps, and runs towards him

"Oh, no!" Fluttershy worriedly replies as she looks down on him.

Suddenly, she notices the hairstyle her bird friends have given her. It looks like a kind of hair version of a nest. Fluttershy gasps in shock to see her hair.

"I heard of your hair tangled like a bird's nest, but that is just weird," Sonata replies.

"Says the one who became ice cream girl," Aria replies.

"What about you, taco head," Sonata bluntly adds.

"Since you two brought it up, I'll talk about our horribly embarrassing moment," Adagio sternly says.

The Dazzlings flashback to their moment of embarrassment. They are at the store one day, and Sonata is getting herself tacos, and ice cream for Adagio and Aria. Adagio notices a sale at the store for oranges, $ 1.99 for a dozen.

Adagio says, "Now that sounds like a good deal."

Adagio picks one of the oranges, but something happen. The oranges fall out of the pile and are rolling on the floor. Aria who is bringing back potatoes trips on one of the oranges, as well as a few people walking by.

Sonata is walking back with the treats and trips on some on the oranges and falls on the ground. Her tacos fall on Adagio and Aria heads, and the inside is covering their hair. Then the ice creams fall on Sonata's head to make it like horns.

"Talk about a real mess," Rainbow replies.

"I know. We were lucky some of the people helped pick the, up before anymore orange get stepped on," Aria says.

"You should have seen the most embarrassing Rarity and I been through during school," Sun says.

Sun and Rarity remember what kind of embarking moment they gone through. Rarity is sitting on one of the tables reading a book. Sun is sitting on the other one. Seeing Rarity, Sun smiles and wave. Rarity smiles and wave too, but has a piece of lettuce stuck on her teeth.

Sun gasps to see the lettuce, and tries to warn Rarity by shaking her head and waving her hands not to open her mouth. Rarity decides to do the same while smiling. Sun then shows her teeth and points her finger at it. Rarity does the same thing.

Sun needs another idea to try to get Rarity to understand what she is saying. Sun then sees a leaf from one of the plants and gives her an idea. Rarity is confused to see Sun biting a leaf. Sun then notices that someone is noticing, and it's a boy.

The boy sits in front of Rarity and smile, but doesn't notice the lettuce on her teeth. The boy gasps in shock to see the lettuce in Rarity's teeth.

"You should seen the most humiliating thing last week when I was getting my hair done," Falling Star says.

Falling Star remember when she ends up getting an embarrassing moment. She is at the salon, and is getting her hair washed, clean, and cut. The hairdresser is washing her hair, and grabs the bottle. And scrubs the soap on Falling Star's hair.

After her hair is washed, cleaned, and cut. Falling Star is walking down the street. Unknown to her, many people gasps, laugh, or do other kinds of reactions. Falling Star is walking past a few mirror, but notice something shocking. She can see that her hair has been dyed white. Falling Star screams feeling totally embarrassed.

After listening to the flashback of embarrassing moment, Wire Wolf is rather surprised that something like these happen to them.

"Some of them sound bad, like really bad," Wire Wolf replies.

"I know. It was so embarrassing, I could just die," Falling Star whines.

"Tell me about it," Adagio replies.

Rarity says, "Well, it just show that everyone can have embarrassing moment in their lives, even pop stars."

"So why do people put those kinds of article on papers, internet and magazine?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Well, some people think it's a good scoop, or think it's funny," Applejack answers.

"Doesn't seem funny for the ones being laughed at," Wire Wolf replies.

"You can say that again," Sun agrees.

Suddenly, the bell rings.

"Well, time to get back to class," Applejack says.

The group of friends get up and are heading out of the cafeteria. Unknown to the group of friends, they are walking past a wet floor sign. Suddenly, they all slip on the wet floor, and fall, Yelp, and scream. Soon all of the, end up on top of each other with Wire Wolf on top.

Wire Wolf says, "Talk about an epic fail."

"A Group Epic Fail!" The girls agree.

Then the girls, even Wire wolf start laughing as everyone stare at the group of friends.


	32. Chapter 32

Episode 31: Leaping Off the Pages

One afternoon, Rainbow Dash is sitting on her bed, and relaxing with a big smile on her face.

Rainbow happily says, "This is gonna be great! A whole afternoon with just me and the best books ever written!"

Rainbow Dash picks up the book from her desk, and begins to read it.

Rainbow reads the title, "Daring Do and the Forbidden City of Clouds by A. K. Yearling."

Rainbow begins to read the book as her mind takes her to imagine what the story is like. It's a hot day, in a large jungle. There are different animals living in there. There is even a large lizard sitting on the rock. Hearing footsteps the lizard moves off the rock, and a pair of boots comes out of nowhere.

Wearing the boots is Rainbow Dash, imagining herself to be Daring Do. She is wearing cargo boots, a olive green skirt, a khaki color jacket, and a white shirt with her lightning mark on it, and is wearing a safari hat. She is holding a shimmering crown with blue and purple gems on it.

As she runs, Rainbow says to herself, "Slingshot will never catch me now! The Doomed Diadem is going back where it belongs!"

Suddenly, there is a loud honking sound, causing Rainbow to halt to a complete stop. Rainbow looks around to see who is making that sound. Suddenly, a man with green skin, wearing a light green pants, a white shirt with a brown vest, a brown hat, and a red scarf.

Suddenly, the man honks like a horn.

"Huh?" Rainbow questions to see the man honking.

The two firmly stare at each other, waiting for the other to make a move. The man, Slingshot, honks louder, and charges towards Rainbow. But, the girls runs, and grabs a vine, swinging her to safety.

As she swings, Rainbow says, "So long, Slingshot!"

She lets go of the vine as she spins, and lands on the ground. With one knee and arm it.

Rainbow gets up, and says as she walks, "Now I just have to find A. B. Ravenhoof's old pal, Brumby. Then, he'll lead me to the Forbidden City of Clouds."

Slingshot continues to honk in anger as Rainbow walks away.

Now, Rainbow Dash is running through the jungle to find the person who can help her find the lost city. As she runs through the jungle, a scarlet macaw flies down and begins to join her as it making a ringing sound. Rainbow looks at the bird with a smile, but gets confused to hear it ringing. Then Rainbow runs faster, and the bird rings for the third time.

After running through the jungle, Rainbow find herself at outskirt of the jungle. Where there are large statues of different animals. Rainbow has her flashlight on, and walks around as she has the crown in the other.

Suddenly, she hears a loud footstep. Rainbow quickly turns with her flashing to find no one around.

Just then, she hears a loud stomp.

"Dr. Caballeron? I-Is that you?" Rainbow questions as she continues to hear footsteps coming closer.

Rainbow searches the area with her flashlight as the loud footsteps are getting closer. She then jumps at the side of two statues close together to get up. Then lands on the highest one.

She demands in a shout, "Reveal yourself!"

Rainbow looks around from above with her flashlight, so far nothing.

Suddenly, there are loud stomping that cause the ground to shake, and the statues begins to rapidly move due to the quaking ground. The statue that Rainbow is on begins to crack and shake even more. Soon, the statue breaks in half and Rainbow begins to fall with a scream.

When Rainbow screams while holding the book, she find herself on top of her dresser. And looking from below is Rarity, Twilight, Sun, and Wire Wolf.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but Applejack honked a million times, and you weren't answering your cell. If we don't get going, we'll miss the movie," Twilight says, sounding a bit skeptic.

"And Wire Wolf agreed to join us because movie we were in are playing in theaters for another week, and we want to show him it," Rarity adds.

Rainbow jumps off her desk and put the book on her bed.

Then walks past them as she answers, "Heh. I'm ready."

Rainbow leaves the room with the others looking a bit confused.

Wire Wolf asks, "So… what was she doing up there?"

"I have no clue, but let's get going," Sun answers.

Rarity and Twilight shrug, and all four walk out of the room to see the movie they're planning on seeing.


	33. Chapter 33

Episode 32: The Canterlot Movie Club

At the movie theater in the mall, the CMC are going to watch the movie since it will be playing for a little longer. All four of the girls are dressed like Daring Do, and have some snacks for when they see the film.

Apple Bloom happily says, "I'm so glad we could get together for another meetin' of the CMC."

"The Canterlot Movie Club!" The four girls chant, and gives each other a hi five with laughter.

"Doesn't even feel like we've seen the Daring Do movie five times already!" Scootaloo says with a smile.

"I know! That's because there are so many awesome new details to notice every time we watch it!" Sweetie Belle adds in excitement.

Then Screwball happily says, "And our big sisters are also in the film as well. Even though they're extra, I still like to see them in the film."

Apple Bloom hold up the tickets, and asks, "Should we go get seats then?"

"Oh. Looks like we're a little too early," Scootaloo says, pointing to the doorway in the theater.

Sadly, it's not time for them to get in yet. The entrance is blocked, and there is one of the employee watching the door. The girls sigh in disappointment, knowing they have to wait.

Recognizing the employee, Screwball asks, "Hey Juni! How long is it until the theater opens.

The employee is Juniper Montage. She looks at her watch, and says, "Not for another ten minutes."

"Okay," Screwball replies.

Suddenly Pinkie jumps in with a scream, "Aah! Thank jellybeans you three are here!"

"Is everything okay, Pinkie Pie?" AppleBloom asks in concern.

"No! It's Gummy! He's…" Pinkie answers as she looks as round with her flashling.

Before she can finish, the girls worried wait in suspense.

Pinkie turns to the girls with the flashlight shining over face, and concludes, "Missing!"

"I brought him here to see the Daring Do movie again because it's his favorite," Pinkie explains.

"Ours, too!" Screwball loudly replies.

"I love the part when Daring Do swings in on the vine and defeats the band of howler monkeys before breaking into the volcano fortress!" Pinkie says with excitement. And using her imagination pretend she is in the film.

She swings on the vines, kick, blue and orange monkeys, and jumps into a volcano fortress.

Apple Bloom asks, "So what happened to Gummy?"

"Oh! I went to buy some candy and some more candy, and poof!" Pinkie answers, bringing out her hands full of candy.

Then throws them as she says, " He was gone! You haven't seen him?"

"Mm-mm," the girls answer shaking her head.

Apple Bloom looks at her friends, and says, "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'? A missin' pet? A friend in distress? This sounds like a job for the CMC!"

"Yeah!" The others agree.

All four girls end up doing their own pose. Pinkie eyes blink a few times.

"Never fear, Pinkie Pie! We will save your gator from…" Sweetie Belle says.

"... mortal peril!" Sweetie Belle adds, loudly, and shining a flashlight on her face.

But the one shining the flashlight is Pinkie.

Suddenly, Screwball asks, "By the way, is it your real pet alligator or the toy one?"

"Of course is the toy version of him, silly. Don't know why we can't bring real pets unless they help people with special needs," Pinkie answers with a smile.

Pinkie says, as she shines the flashlight at her own face, "Oooh! Mortal peril!"

The Crusaders are at work. They summer sult to the counter, and look on the window display full of candy, but Gummy is not there. Sweetie Bell and Screwball grab and eat some of the candy there.

Then they look at the trashcans. Unfortunately, the only thing they find in there is smelly garbage. So they quickly close the lid.

When they're back in the theater, Scootaloo uses her Daring Do Compass to look for the toy alligator. The Crusaders look at the compass to see it pointing to a certain direction. When they look around, they can see the missing pet, toy alligator trapped in the crane machine. The girls gasps with excitement and rush over there.

Scootaloo puts a coin in there, and begin to play the game. Scootaloo uses the controls to control the crane to the spot Gummy is in. But the cran slips from the tail. And only end up with two tries left.

The girls aren't going to give up, so they try again. Scootaloo moves the crane around with the control. Once it set, the crane manages to grab Gummy by the stomach, but it slips off. Now the girls have one more try until the game is over.

Screwball move Scootaloo, "Step aside, I'll show you what a crane master can do."

It's true, Screwball loves playing crane games, and is able to win them more than anyone in Canterlot City. Screwball uses the control to move the crane to an exact spot. Then presses the button to lower the crane, and grab Gummy. Quickly, the crane grabs the alligator and moves it to the prize slot.

Once Gummy is sticking out of the prize slot at the bottom of the machine. Scootaloo grabs it.

All four girls go, "Whoo hoo!" as their accomplished mission.

"Wow! That was great! Just like Darin' Do does in the movie!" Apple Bloom says in excitement.

"Except instead of rescuing the stolen animals from Ahuizotl, we saved Gummy from the eeeeevil puny claw!" Sweetie Belle adds with glee

Just then, Pinkie comes over, and says with some food in her mouth, "Oh, there you are, Gummy! Come on, you silly gator!"

Pinkie giggles and says, "We have a movie to watch!"

Scootaloo gives Pinkie her stuffed alligator. And Pinkie gives Scootaloo the popcorn and drink.

"Thanks again!" Pinkie says.

Then Pinkie leaves to go watch the movie.

Excited for the adventure they had, Scootaloo says, "That was so exhilarating! I feel like we need to have another adventure right now!"

"Uh, Scootaloo? We're about to. Remember? The movie!" Apple Bloom says, holding the tickets up in her hand.

"Oh. Right," Scootaloo replies.

Then Sweetie Belle loudly announces, "Onward to adventure!"

Then the girls rush over to the theater, and it's open for anyone to find their seats now.


	34. Chapter 34

Episode 33: Rumor of Love

At Canterlot High, Sun is getting her things from her locker. Sun grabs her note book and her books from her locker, and puts them in her backpack. After that, she closes her locker, and is going to leave for class.

"Hey Sun," A female's voice calls out.

Sun turns to the right side of the hall to see Lyra and Bon Bon walking towards her.

"Hi Lyra. Hi Bon Bon. What's going on?" Sun asks with a smile.

"Oh, nothing much. We heard a very interesting rumor," Bon Bon says with a grin.

"Uh what rumor?" Sun questions.

Lyra giggles, and says, "He heard that you have a new special love interest in your life."

Sun cheeks begin to blush, and shockley questions, "Love interest? Who… who… where... Where did you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, we've been hearing from a few people about a special boy that you like," Bon Bon replies.

Then Lyra says, "And here he comes right now."

Sun turns around to see the people she ends up developing a crush on, Wire Wolf. Wire Wolf is simply walking down the hall with his backpack on one shoulder. Sun does like Wire Wolf, and he likes her. The only problem is that he doesn't interact much with everyone else. The only ones who he interacts is Sun and all of her friends.

Wire Wolf walks up to Sun, and says, "Hey."

"Hey," Sun replies.

"You okay? Your cheeks look a little red," Wire Wolf questions.

"I'm… I'm fine, just uh, a little warm from P.E class," Sun stammers.

"Okay," Wire Wolf replies.

He then walks past her as he says, "See you in class."

"Okay," Sun says, still a bit embarrassed.

Wire Wolf continues to walk down the halls as Sun continues to stare at him. Sun finds him very nice, and special, but also mysterious. There's still more she doesn't know about him yet.

Lyra and Bon Bon stand next to Sun on opposite from with grins on their faces.

"So the rumors are true," Bon Bon says.

"Yeah. Wire Wolf is your new soon to be boyfriend," Lyra adds.

Sun blushes so much that her face is starting to turn red.

In the music room, Sun talks to the girls about the rumors that has been going around school. In face, practically everyone in school knows it.

Sun groans, "This has to be so embarrassing."

"I'm sure it's not too bad," Fluttershy reassures.

"Oh, it's pretty bad. Almost every student in CHS is talking about Sun and Wire Wolf's new relationship," Aria says.

Adagio sternly says, "They're not even dating."

"No. But with the way those two are going, it's only a matter of time before they end up going on their first date," Rainbow says with a smirk.

But Applejack firmly says, "Forget that, we need to get this rumor to stop. Just imagine what the students are tellin' Wire Wolf."

"I don't even want to think about it," Sun says.

"Still, you shouldn't be too embarrassed about it. People often have their secrets being spread around once in a while," Twilight says.

"We don't need an Anon-A-Miss play by play, alright," Rarity replies.

"Anon-A-Miss?" Falling Star questions.

"Don't ask!" Everyone excluding Twilight angrily announce.

Falling Star becomes a bit confused, and says, "Okay?"

Just then, the doors open and Wire Wolf enter the room.

Wire Wolf says, "Hey guys."

The girls either say hi or hello with smiles on their faces.

"So, what brings you here?" Applejack asks.

"Nothing much, but I've been hearing this strange rumor," Wire Wolf answers.

"Uh, a rumor," Sonata questions.

"Yeah. People are saying that Sun is my girlfriend. But… we're not," Wire Wolf says.

"No. We're not," Sun shyly says.

Wire Wolf blushes, and says, "I man, I uh, do like you."

"I like you too, but we're not dating," Sun shyly says with a smile.

The two continue to stare at each other while the others look at them with smiles on their faces. They even quietly giggle.

Then Wire Wolf asks, "So Sun, if you're not doing anything… would you like to go for lunch."

Sun blushes and is really smiling on the inside.

Sun calmly says, "Sure. you want to have lunch this saturday?"

"I would like that," Wire Wolf says.

The girls smile to see the two are actually going out to lunch today. Even though it might be a date or not, the two are still going to go out together.


	35. Chapter 35

Episode 34: Driving Miss Sun

In the hall of CHS, Sun is with Rarity, Fluttershy, and Applejack about a serious problem she has. And could use some help with it.

"What do you mean you failed?" Fluttershy asks in concern.

Sun shows the paper that has x's on it to Fluttershy. She groans and slides down her locker to the ground in depression

"Mr. Cranky Doodle said I didn't have enough experience to pass the driving test. I have a retest on Wednesday, but it's my last chance, and he wants me to practice with someone more experienced," Sun explains.

She rolls her eyes and says, "And he said I can't ask my dad about it."

"Why?" Applejack asks.

"My dad is an okay driver, but he can sometimes act crazy when he's behind the wheel," Sun answers.

Rarity scoffs, "Oh, pfft. Darling, is that all? I can take you any time you like."

"Don't fret your fritters. I can borrow Granny's truck," Applejack says with glee.

Fluttershy shyly says, "We could use my car,"

Sun looks at the girls and thinks about it, "Well, I guess I'll go with…"

Few days later on a Sunday afternoon, Sun is waiting for the car that will be used for her driving practice. Sun looks at her phone to see the time, and is not being patient about it. Just then, large limo drives in front of her.

Sun questions, "Huh?"

Sun looks at the limo and wonders why is it parked here.

The back window lowers down to reveal Rarity wearing stylish sunglasses.

She takes the sunglasses off, and says, "Isn't it fabulous? I rented it for the day."

Then Rarity sticks her head out the window and says, "If you're going to study driving, you must do it in style. I call it 'stretch chic'."

Sun doesn't really understand what Rarity is talking about. Instead of question, she shrug her shoulders, and goes inside the limo. Once she is inside the limo drives away.

In the back of the limo, Rarity and Sun are sitting down, about to have a discussion on driving

"Now, just a few things that you absolutely must know," Rarity says as Sun gets out a pad and pencil to take notes with.

Sun begins to write down as Rarity explains, "Always have both sparkling and still water. You never know which one your passengers will prefer. Never play the music too loud or too soft. It has to be just enough that their heads bob but not so much that they cover their ears. And finally, always have your lights on the ready in case of an impromptu party breaking out."

As Sun is talking notes, she is starting to get confused on Rarity's tips

The last part makes Sun questions, "Your headlights?"

Rarity pulls down a chair that can buttons on it. Once Rarity presses the button, lights turn on and music begins to play. Rarity is moving and dancing to the seat while sitting. Sun is rather confused about it.

Sun says, looking skeptic, "Rarity, I'm not going to prom. I'm just trying to pass my driving test."

"Darling, can't we do both?" Rarity asks.

Sun chuckles, "Rarity, prom isn't until next semester."

Sometime later, Sun is at the driver seat with a man with curly white hair, blue eyes, and purple skin. He is the driver of this car. Sun begins to drive as she looks at bit nervous

She then begins to hear Rarity saying, "Just a little bit— Oh! No, an inch to the left. Now—ooh, careful! The shoulder! Watch the shoulder!"

Hearing Rarity's talking is causing her to get confused on what to do. She stop, and turns to the back seat to see Rarity is getting a message by Aloe from the spa.

"Ooh, driving can be stressful, darling," Rarity says, feeling relaxed.

Sun rolls her eyes, "Rarity, I'm the one who is driving not you."

After days of practicing and getting tips from Rarity, Sun is taking her driving test with Cranky Doodle. Sun is doing well with her driving test so far.

Cranky says to sun as he looks at the paper on the clipboard, "Not bad, Sun. You completed the left turn, the right turn, the U-turn, and the K-turn.

Unknown to Cranky, Sun is already driving to the parking spot.

He continues, "But now comes the party where everyone fails – parallel parking. Don't expect to…"

"Done," Sun happily says.

Cranky looks to see Sun has done a perfect parallel park.

He asks in surprise, "Where on Earth did you learn to do that?"

"Mmm, I just had to... stretch my talents," Sun answers with a confident smile.

"I don't get it. Eh," Cranky replies.

He puts a green check on Sun's paper meaning she passed the driving test. Sun smiles in reply. And she kind of has Rarity to thank for that. Even though she has a strange way of helping her with the driving test.


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 35: Sun Dating Advice

On a Thursday afternoon, Wire Wolf is getting a few things from his locker. He is feeling a bit distracted about something, and deep inside, he actually wants to do it. He remembers the school dance is tomorrow, and Sonata thinks he should ask Sun out. Truth is, he wants to, but is not sure what to say.

Wire Wolf wonders to himself, "Should I ask Sun out, I mean… her friends and I are going to be there together. But, I never asked anyone out on a… 'date' before. Plus, I'm sure Sun also wants to hang out with the others as well.

Wire Wolf grabs a few things from his locker, and puts them in his locker. Then closes it.

We begins to walk down the hall, and feeling rather distracted.

At the same time, Flash Sentry is walking to from the opposite direction.

As he passes Wire Wolf, Flash notices a distracted look on his face.

Hey Wire Wolf," Flash says.

Wire Wolf looks up to see the other boy, "Hey, it's… Flash, right."

"Yeah. We're in the same history class," Flash replies.

"Yeah. I remember," Wire Wolf replies.

Flash asks, "You okay, you seem distracted?"

"Just… have something I've been thinking, and wonder what should I do," Wire Wolf answers.

"You mean asking Sun to the back to school dance," Flash suspect.

Confused, Wire Wolf wonder, "How you know that?"

"Well, part of it is because I heard the rumors that you and Sun are starting to have love interesting. But the main reason because, I used to have the same problem when I asked Sun out," Flash answers.

"You went out with her?" Wire Wolf questions in surprised.

"Yeah. We used to date, but we just thought of each other as friends. We're still good friends. And well, I end up finding a new girl that I end up liking more," Flash says.

"Who is that?" Wire Wolf asks.

"I bet Sun and the others told you about a girl who looks like Twilight but lives in a different town to say," Flash replies.

Wire Wolf nods his head, "Yes."

"Well, I actually develop a huge crush on her and was nervously about asking her to the Fall Formal. At first she said no, but told me she didn't mean to. So we both danced together. But because she lived somewhere else, we never really got into a real relationship. Aria said I should let her go, but it's kinda hard to," Flash explains.

"I guess it's hard for some to get into a relationship with someone," Wire Wolf replies.

"Maybe so, but you won't know how your relationship with one one until you make the first move," Flash advise.

Understanding what Flash is saying, Wire Wolf asks, "So you think I should at least try asking Sun to the dance, and see what she says."

"That's right. It might be hard, but you won't know until you try," Flash says.

Wire Wolf laughs a little, and says, "You know, that kind of sounds like something Sun would say."

"Yeah. I guess being with her, her good nature kind of rubs off," Flash says, with a sheepish smile.

The two boys laugh with a smile.

Flash says, "You know, we should hang out sometime."

"Yeah. I think we could," Wire Wolf replies.

"Well, I better get to class. Don't want to be late," Flash says.

"Right," Wire Wolf agrees.

After saying their goodbyes, the two boys go off to their separate classes. Wire Wolf takes in Flash's advice, and think he should ask Sun to see if she wants to go to the dance with him. Even though he doesn't know how it will turn out.

After the school day is done, Wire Wolf opens the door to the front, and walks outside. He looks around to see if he can find Sun. He manages to see her at the base of what looks like a statue used to be.

Sun is sitting next to the statue reading a book.

Wire Wolf walks over as he says, "Sun."

Sun looks up to see Wire Wolf walking up, and takes a seat next to her.

"Hi Wire Wolf, how are you doing with school?" Sun asks.

"I'm doing fine," Wire Wolf answers.

He then become nervous, and says, "Listen, there's something I want to ask you."

"What is it?" Sun asks.

"Well, um, as you know, the back to school dance is tomorrow. And, well," Wire Wolf begins to says, but becomes embarrassed.

"Huh?" Sun questions.

"What I'm saying, I mean, well, I… want to know if you um, want to come with me to the school dance, if you want?" Wire Wolf feeling a bit blushed.

Sun stares at Wire Wolf with a surprised look on her face. Then lets out a calm smile on her face.

Sun calmly says with a smile, "Yes. I would love to come to the dance with you."

Wire Wolf begins to smile as well. Soon the two lean together and wrap each other with one arm. Standing at the front of the school, Flash smiles to see that Wire Wolf is able to ask Sun to the dance, and she says yes. Flash nods his head, and walks down the stairs to head back home.


	37. Chapter 37

Episode 36: Mermaid Dress Up

At Carousel Boutique, the Rarity, Sun, The Dazzlings, and Fluttershy are trying out some of the dresses for the school dance. Of course, Rarity and Adagio have made a few selections for the school's underwater theme.

"I am so excited, the back to school dance is tomorrow, and we need to look fabulous for it," Rarity says with glee.

"That's right. It's important for us girls to look beautiful," Adagio says, applying her mascara.

"And let's not forget that Sun needs to look good on her date," Sonata happily replies.

"I know. I am pretty excited about it. I just… Never been on a date in a while now," Sun replies.

"Oh, I'm sure you and Wire Wolf will have a good time at the dance," Fluttershy says with a smile.

"I know we will have a good time, but I think Wire Wolf might be a little nervous at first. He said he never been to a dance, or on a date for that matter," Sun replies.

"I'm sure Wire Wolf will be alright. We'll be there, and especially you," Rarity says, and let out a giggle.

Then she says, "Now, let's try on some outfits so you'll have one for your date.

"Should we wait for the others?" Fluttershy suggests.

"Nah. The others are helping Pinkie with the last of the preparations for the school dance. They said to start without them," Aria answers.

"Then let's get fabulous," Rarity says.

With that, the girls get to work on trying dresses, accessories, and makeup for the school dance.

Sonata tries on multiple dresses with some of the accessories that goes with it.

Fluttershy brushes her hair with the help of her bunny Ange, and some of the birds.

Adagio and Rarity try on some of the make up to see which one looks good on them. Adagio puts on a bright yellow eyeshadow, while Rarity is trying on some lipsticks.

Sun is looking at some of the dresses and accessories to wear for her night out. Then joins with Rarity and Adagio to try on some makeup.

Sonata then begins to style her hair. She lets her hair down. Then put it in pigtails. Then makes it look like an Alfaro. Then just let it go straight down again.

Time has go by, and Rarity, Fluttershy, and the Dazzlings have the clothes, makeup, accessories, and shoes to wear for the dance. All except Sun, she is still a bit unsure on what to wear for the dance, especially since she's going on a date.

Rarity walks to Sun, and asks, "Darling, do you need some help?"

"Well, I guess I could use a little help. I'm just a little nervous on how my time with Wire Wolf is going to turn out," Sun answers.

"Darling, there's absolutely nothing for you to worry about," Rarity says.

Then Adagio says, "And we're going to help you with getting yourself ready for your date."

"I… I think I can help you with your hair," Fluttershy shyly says.

"I can help with the make up," Aria says.

Then Sonata happily says, "I'll help with the dresses and shoes, and accessories."

Sun giggles, "Thank guys, I could use some help."

Rarity smiles, "Alright girls, it's time to make Sun beautiful."

With that, the girls begin the preparations to help Sun get ready for the school dance.

First, Fluttershy and Sonata begin to brush Sun's hair, and come up with a few hairstyles. They use a braid, side ponytail, high ponytail, and other kinds of hairstyles. Finally, they decide to let Sun's hair be down, but has a little bit of hair become a ponytail on the back left side of her head.

Adagio, Rarity, and Aria are helping Sun pick out the right outfit and accessories for the dance. And since this is undersea theme, they are going to fit the theme. They look at the man different kinds of dresses, accessories, and the type of shoes for Sun to wear.

Finally, they are able to find, and make the perfect outfit for her. The dress is a sleeveless, knee length, and it's like a teal color, on the side is red and yellow flames. Over it is a shimmering transparent skirt that is like scales like a mermaid, there is also a slip on flats of a dark teal color. Finally, there is a tear a made of red and yellow seashells and a shimmering sun in the middle.

Finally, Aria and Adagio help with the make up. It seems that Sun doesn't have to wear so much makeup. They use black mascara and a blue color eyeshadow to bring you Sun's eye color. And gold yellow color nail polish.

After like three hours, Sun is staring at the mirror with the outfits, accessories, and the make up on her. She is also wearing the tiara on her head.

Amazing, Fluttershy says, "Wow Sun, you look just like a princess."

"You are so stunning. I'll bet Wire Wolf will be impressed when he sees you," Rarity says with a grin.

"Yeah. I guess so," Sun shyly replies.

The girls begin giggling to see the embarrassed look on her face.

"I bet someone is feeling sheepish," Adagio remarks.

"Yeah. Embarrassed about seeing her sea prince," Aria adds.

Suddenly, the door open and the bell ring as people enter the room. Sun and the girls turn and let out a gasp in shock. They see Pinkie and the others are soak and wet. Even Wire Wolf is wet.

Shock, Rarity reacts, "Oh my goodness!"

"What happened?" Fluttershy asks.

"You're all wet," Adagio adds.

"Yeah. It's kind of a long story," Rainbow answers.

Pinkie surprisingly says, "Wowie! Sun, you look amazing!"

The others turn to Sun to see her all dressed for the school dance. The one who is most amazed is Wire Wolf. He begins to blush a little.

"So, what do you think?" Sun asks.

"I… I think you look, I think you're beautiful," Wire Wolf answers with a sheepish smile, and rubs the back of his head with his hand.

Sun blushes and says, "Thank you."

The girls smile to see Sun and Wire Wolf are looking at each other with shy smiles on their faces. Then begin to giggle in reply


	38. Chapter 38

Episode 37: Undersea Decoration

The Sun and the girls help Wire Wolf and the other dry off. After that, Sun and some of the girls like to know what happened with the decorating.

"Darling, what happened to you that cause you all to be soak and wet?" Rarity asks.

Falling Star replies, "Ask Pinkie."

"What?! I thought it will be great to use the sprinklers for undersea fun!" Pinkie says with a grin.

"Yeah. Except that all the decorations have been soaked as well," Applejack, says.

"And we had to put up new ones. Not to mention, fix Photo Finish's photo booth. We;re lucky we didn't have to replace her camera," Rainbow adds.

Sun, Fluttershy, Rarity, and the Dazzlings look at each other with confused looks on their faces.

Sun calmly says, "Girls, maybe you can tell us what happened?"

Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Falling Star, Pinkie, and Wire Wolf think about on what happened while setting up for the school dance, and how they end up getting soaked and wet.

Their minds flashback to the gymnasium, where the school dance is going to take place.

"So this is where the dance is being held?" Wire Wolf asks.

"Yep. All of our school dances are going to be takin' place , except for prom," Applejack says.

"Okay... but what's a prom," Wire Wolf asks.

"Alright guys, enough talk… let's get the dance set up It's tomorrow," Rainbow says.

"Calm down Rainbow, we'll get everything finish," Falling Star says.

Then Twilight says, "She's right. The school dance isn't until tomorrow night. We can get it down if we work together."

"Then let's go!" Pinkie cheers.

With that, the gang begins to get work on the decoration. Pinkie, and Rainbow set up the decorations on top of the gym. They put up dark blue, light blue, and white streamers and the same color balloons. They also put paper sea creatures and shells. They also put the sea creatures on the wall and on the stage.

Twilight and Wire Wolf bring the tables to the gym. Luckily, Twilight is able to use her magic to make the effort much easier. Then, they both tablecloth that has ocean waves on it. Then they set up the instruments and the d.j system on the stage.

Falling Star and Applejack are setting up the photo booth. Then bring in the fizzy apple cider in boxes. Along with Big Mac.

With their hard work, and teamwork, mostly, the gang are able to finish the decorations for the school dance.

"Phew! That sure is a lot of work we sure put on," Applejack says.

"Yeah. And honestly, I didn't think we get the gym done this fast. It only takes a few days to get the school dance done back at my old school," Falling Star replies.

"For Pinkie Pie, we always get the dance done in about a day or so," Rainbow says.

Twilight nods her head, "True."

Wire Wolf Looks around, and notices something is missing, more like someone, "Hey, anyone seen Pinkie Pie?"

The others look around to see Pinkie is no in the gym.

"She was here a few minutes ago," Rainbow says.

"Where could she be?" Falling Star wonders.

Just then, Pinkie burst open the door with one of her party cannons.

She happily says, "Hey guys, you're not going to believe what I just decided to do for the dance."

"What? The Rainbooms going to be performing? Cause we already know that, along with Flash and Trixie's band" Rainbow bluntly replies.

"Nope. It's to help make the school dance more realistic, and fun," Pinkie says.

"What's that?" Twilight asks.

"And where did you get that cannon from?" Wire Wolf adds.

"To answer your question Wire Wolf: I always have one of my party cannons in handy. And to answer the first questions: it will happen right about…" Pinkie says with glee.

Pinkie points her finger to the ceiling, and says, "Now!"

The others look at big confused, and look up. Their question has been anwer is when the fire sprinklers turns on and spray water all over the gym. Then Pinkie uses her party cannon to blast multi blue color confetti and streamers, balloons that has sea creatures on it, and paper sea animals and mermaids, and sand.

The others screams as they are getting soaked and covered with streamers, confetti, and sand.

Applejack screams in anger, "PINKIE PIE!"

The minds of the six friends finish their flashback. Sun and the others look at Pinkie with annoyed looks on their faces.

Sun sighs, and says, "Should have known."

"Yes. That does seem like something Pinkie would do," Rarity agrees.

"I think it sounds kind of fun," Sonata says with a smile.

Aria rolls her eyes, "You wouldn't think that if you were the one getting wet."

"We were merponies. We love to get wet,"Sonata says.

"Back in Merpony Wave Cove yes. Being humans in Canterlot City, it's okay to get wet in a few occasions.

"Were you all able to replace everything in the gym?" Fluttershy asks.

"Yeah. And it took us a while to replace everything," Wire Wolf answers

"That's good. Now that the rest of you are here. It's time for you girls to use your outfits. Wire Wolf…" Rarity says.

She runs in one of the rooms and run back with a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a blue tie.

Rarity happily says, "I want you to try this out to make sure it fits. And so I can style my hair."

"I think I like my hair the way it is," Wire Wolf sheepishly replies.


	39. Chapter 39

Episode 38: Back to School Dance

The next night is the back to school dance at Canterlot High, and many students are already entering the building. Even some of the teachers who are chaperons of the event enter the building. Among the students, Sun, her date and friend Wire Wolf, and the rest of the girls are heading to the gym all in formal clothes.

Sun turns to Wire Wolf, "So Wire Wolf, are you are to have fun at the dance?"

"I guess. In a way," Wire Wolf answers.

"Don't worry darling, you are going to have a great time at the dance. And you also like to go dancing with Sun," Rarity says.

"I don't know. I'm not much of a dancer," Wire Wolf replies.

"There's more we can do besides dancing. We can get our picture taken, have some snacks, and talk with other friends and students," Sun says.

"She's right, there's lots to do at the school dance," Twilight agrees.

"And they're all fun," Pinkie adds with glee.

"Okay. Just as long as you don't set off the sprinklers again," Wire Wolf remarks.

"Yeah Pinkie, we don't need everyone else to feel like they're underwater," Rainbow agrees.

The others begin laughing at the joke with a smile. Even Pinkie laughs at the joke.

Once inside, the disco ball is spinning from the ceiling, color lights are on, and music begin playing. People are either having food or drinks, dancing, talking to each other, or even having their pictures taken at the photo booth.

"Hooey! The place looks great," Applejack says.

"Yeah. After we got the placed cleaned up," Rainbow remarks.

"Hey, it wasn't that bad," Pinkie replies.

"No. But we got wet and we had to put up new decorations," Twilight replies.

Sun smiles, "Well, the point is that the dance is going on right now, and we're all together to have some fun."

"Yeah. It will be my first school dance in Canterlot High," Falling Star replies.

"Hope you and Wire Wolf enjoy your date," Sonata with glee.

Sun and Wire Wolf start to blush on their cheeks. And turn their heads away from each other in reply. Unknown to the others, they both turn their eyes to each other with smiles on their faces.

Just then, the two notices the others are leaving them behind.

"Uh guys, where are you going?" Sun asks.

"We're going to have some fun," Pinkie answers.

"Yes, and while we have a good time, you two can enjoy each other's company on your little date," Adagio says with a smirk.

"Have fun you two," Aria adds.

Soon everyone leaves Sun and Wire Wolf behind. They figure the others are just teasing, but they seriously wan the two to be by themselves on the date.

Wire Wolf turns to Sun, "You know Sun, I think the girls left us alone on purpose so we'll have time to ourselves."

"I'm afraid you're right," Sun replies.

Since the others have gone off to do things activities, Sun and Wire Wolf decide to sit down on the bleachers to have a chat.

"So Wire Wolf, I've been meaning to ask. Where do you live at?" Sun asks.

"Where I live… well, to be honest… I kind of live in a… well in a homeless shelter," Wire Wolf answers.

"A homeless shelter?" Sun questions.

"Yeah. Because I don't remember who I was or where I lived, so I wondered around the city. That is, until I was found my Ms. Sugarplum the owner of the Canterlot City Homeless Shelter," Wire Wolf answers.

Then he says, "I was actually looking around the city when I found you. I saw those two men were trying to do you harm. So I decided to teach those two a lesson."

"How?" Sun asks.

"You remember my rock?" Wire Wolf says, showing the stone around his neck.

"Yes," Sun answers, nodding her head.

"Well, I know I never told you this, but this rock is actually special. I was able to see in dark places, run super fast, strength, and good reflexes," Wire Wolf explains.

Sun eyes blink, "Your stone contains magic."

"I know it seems strange, but hearing your stories… I guess I had nothing much to worry about. Especially hearing that you have magical necklaces that gives you powers as well," Wire Wolf says.

"Well, I am glad you are able to tell me about it. How come you never mention it?" sun replies.

"I guess I was a little worried on what you guys think. But hearing your adventures, I realized I didn't have much to worry about,"Wire Wolf answers.

"And you haven't experienced any magic trouble since you have the stone," Sun asks.

"No. In fact, I don't even remember much about the stone. All I know is that it was in my possession when I woke up," Wire Wolf answers.

"Were you able to have dreams or able to recall something about your memories?" Sun asks.

"Nothing much happen. The only thing I dreamed about was me running. The strange thing is what I was running on all fours and other times I walk on two legs. Another strange thing, is that I remember biting on some kind of machine," Wire Wolf explains.

"Running on fours? Walking on twos? And biting on a machine? Those don't seem like much, but it is a start," Sun replies, trying to think.

Sun asks, "Was there anything else you can remember?"

"The only other thing I remember was getting bitten on my left arm. I didn't remember, but I think I was also bitten by a robot or something," Wire Wolf answers.

"Bitten by a robot? And you didn't saw any kind of features," Sun replies in surprise.

Wire Wolf suddenly remember, "Now that you mention it, the only other thing I was able to remember that the robot has large red glowing eye like a monocle and we were shunned by green light."

Sun think about it more, "Sounds to me like something happened to you in your past. Something that you having trouble remembering. And it seems that you were attacked by something."

"Yeah. Sadly, that is all I can remember,"Wire Wolf says.

Sun smiles, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll figure everything out. Until then, do you want to have some fun."

"Sure," Wire Wolf answers.

The two get off of the bleachers and make their way to the dance. The two smile at each other as they head to the dance floor.


	40. Chapter 40

Episode 39: Photo Romance

During the back to school dance, people are either dancing, eating or drinking, or talking amount friends. All the students in the gym are having a wonderful time at the school dance. Right now, many students including Sun and her friends are lining up for the photo booth of have their pictures taken. Although most of the students are in pairs.

After Photo Finish take the picutre of the next couple, she says, "Alright photo taken, now go."

The boy takes the photo and leaves with the girl he is with.

Now it's Sun, and her friends turn. Even Wire World is with them.

"Alright everyone, now say 'Ze cheese!'" Photo Finihs says.

"Ze cheese!" The group chant.

Photo Finish takes the group picutre with her camera.

She looks at the photo, and says, "The fashion and style is fully there! There nothing that can top this work! Now go!"

The twelve friends walk away with smiles on their faces. And Rarity collects the picture from Photo Finish.

But Photo Finish stop Sun and Wire Wolf, "Except you two. There is more photo to be taken with you two taken together."

"Uh, what do you mean?" Wire Wolf questions.

"You and your girl must have the perfect couple photo!" Photo Finish announces.

Photo Finish snaps her finger and her two assistance, Pixel Pizzaz and Violet Blurr appear on the scene.

Before Sun and Wire Wolf can answer, Pixel and Violet are getting the two ready. Violet combs Wire Wolf's hair and adjusting his clothes while Pixel brushing Sun's hair, dusting off her dress, and adjusting her tiara.

The others are getting confused, and wonder what Photo Finish and her assistants are doing to Sun and Wire Wolf.

Rainbow groans, "Photo Finish is getting carried away… Again."

"I agree," Applejack replies.

"Indeed," Rarity adds.

Soon enough, Pixel and Violet move out of the way. And the two who are getting their picture together are standing in from to the camera.

Photo Finish begins to take their picture.

As she takes the photos, she says, "Yes… Yes… You two are holding each other close, like lovers in a boat floating in a lagoon!"

The two assistance position the two so that Wire Wolf has Sun in her arms. And Sun's hands are on Wire Wolf's shoulder. Soon, Photo Finish takes multiple pictures at them.

Photo Finish snaps her picture, and shouts, "Change the scenery!"

With that, Pixel and Violet faster change the scenery of the booth. There are so much clouds that no one is able to see it.

Once the cloud is clear, everyone can see that the pair is on top of a platform supported by means, and has a cardboard tower at front, and the backdrop is replaced with a sandy beach with the ocean.

Photo Finish says, "That's it! You two are holding each other in your arms! You are a prince with his mermaid princess! You are feelin the love!"

The others are becoming very confused about it.

Adagio wonders, "Anyone besides me think Photo Finish is getting a little carried away."

However, everyone actually agree with them. They nod their heads or reply yes or yeah.

Sun and Wire Wolf are starting to get very embarrassed now. They let go of each other and turn away with their cheeks completely red.

Suddenly, the two hear something snap. The two become confused and wonder what the sound is.

Just then, the tower platform's support beams snaps off. Soon the platform is starting to fall apart with Sun and Wire Wolf on it. Soon, Sun is starting to fall from the tower.

Everyone begins screaming to see the terrible even happening, and the two friends on top is starting to fall. Their friends are the most frighten ones in the group.

Falling Star screams, "Someone help, quick!"

As the fake tower begins to fall down, Wire Wolf can see that Sun is the first to begin falling.

Not wanting Sun to get hurt, Wire Wolf's rock begins to glow and begin to use his power. He runs over, and grabs Sun by the hand. Then pulls her up to catch her, and hold her bridal style. He then turns around, and jumps off platform as he hold Sun in his arms. Everyone becomes stunned to see Wire Wolf's resume as he is holding Sun, and the platform is falling in the opposite direction.

Soon, Wire Wolf lands on the ground with Sun is being hold in his arms. Sun becomes surprised to see Wire Wolf' power and his bravery. Then, Wire Wilf and Sun begin looking at each other.

Wire Wolf sighs in relief while Sun smiles at him.

"Thank you," Sun says in her thought.

Then out of the blue, Sun gives Wire Wolf a kiss on the cheek. Wire Wolf becomes surprised to feel Sun kissing him on the cheek. Everyone clap and cheer for the amazing rescue that has been performed. WireWolf then puts Sun on her feet, and the two standing holding each other's arms.

Photo Finish is still holding her camera and has been taken pictures of the event this whole time.

She silently says, "Nothin' can top the photo of bravery and romance."


	41. Chapter 41

Episode 40: Kiss the Girl

The dance is still going on, and everyone are having a great time. Everyone are either, having the refreshments, dancing, or talking among friends. Among the students, Sun, Wire Wolf, and the others are talking to each other about the fun at the dance. They are watching everyone else having a good time from the bleachers.

"I think the dance is going great so far," Rainbow says.

"Yeah. Except for the fact that Wire Wolf and Sun almost fallen off of that tower set," Applejack firmly replies.

"She's right. You two could have been seriously hurt," Falling Star agrees.

Then Rarity says in a romantic tone, "But didn't you see Wire Wolf's heroic rescue. He quickly pick up Sun and jump off the platform. He rescued her just like a knight rescuing his princess."

"Try not to think too much about it, Rarity. They could have got hurt," Applejack says with an annoyed look.

"Yeah. The platform must have been unstable and gave weigh," Falling Star replies.

"Well, now that crazy discussion is over, how about we just focus on the dance. Apparently they're going to be playing the last song to the night," Pinkie happily says.

At the d.j system, Vinyl Scratch is getting looking for the last c.d for the last song to be played tonight. As Vinyl has her back turned, a greenish blue light enters the gym. It spirals and shimmers down from the gym, and into c.d player on the table. The c.d player turns into a ocean green color soon after the light lands. Unknown to Vinyl, she puts the c.d in the magical player.

She holds out the microphone, and says, "Alright, for all you couples, it's time for you to rock, roll, dance, and show love to this very last song!"

Pinkie happily says, "Come on, let's dance!"

Pinkie and the others leaves the bleachers and get onto the dance floor. All except Sun and Wire Wolf.

Vinyl Scratch puts the c.d in the c.d player, and music begins to play. Just then, the color lights turn on, and a bright light turns on at the stage. But that's not the weird part, a girl suddenly appear. She has long pigtails that are a dark greenish blue color, and a lighter version for a skin color, and has blue color eyes. She is wearing this black dress and black boots. She is also wearing a headset with a microphone attached to it. Then she begins to sing the song.

Mysterious Singer:

There you see her

Sitting there across the way

She don't got a lot to say

But there's something about her

And you don't know why

But you're dying to try

You wanna kiss the girl

Many couples on the floor are starting to dance. Twilight and the others are looking confused to see the girl showing up on stage all of the sudden.

Mysterious Singer:

Yes, you want her

Look at her, you know you do

It's possible she wants you too

There's one way to ask her

Sun and Wire Wolf look unsure about going on the dance floor. Then the two look at each other with smile on their faces.

Mysterious Singer:

It don't take a word, not a single word

Go on and kiss the girl

(kiss the girl)

Wire Wolf and Sun get up off the bleachers, and decide to go to the dance floor.

Mysterious Singer:

Shalalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Wire Wolf takes Sun's hand, and the two walk towards the dance floor.

Mysterious Singer:

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

it's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

go on and kiss the girl

(kiss the girl)

Vinyl looks to see the students are dancing. When she looks at the c.d player, she can see it glowing. Soon the mysterious girl begins to glow that she gains pony ears, wings, and extended hair.

Mysterious Singer:

Now's your moment

Floating in a blue lagoon

Mysterious Singer:

Applejack turns to the d.j system, and says, "Guys look!

Boy, you better do it soon

No time will be better

The others look to see the c.d player is going a greenish blue color and the girl is glowing the same color.

"The c.d player must have been hit by Equestrian Magic. That's where the girl is coming from," Falling Star suspect.

Mysterious Singer:

She don't say a word

And she won't say a word

Adagio says, "We got to disconnect that c.d player."

Mysterious Singer:

Until you kiss the girl

(kiss the girl)

The girls then make their way to the d.j system, but the magic repel their actions causing them and Vinyl to be sent back to the floor.

Mysterious Singer:

Shalalalala

My oh my

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

The girl continues to glow, sending shimmering stars on the ceiling.

Mysterious Singer:

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

it's such a shame

She continues to dance as she sing on stage.

Mysterious Singer:

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Mysterious Singer:

Shalalalala

Don't be scared

On the dance floor, Sun and Wire Wolf lean their heads close together, but turn their heads away, feeling unsure.

Mysterious Singer:

You better be prepared

Go on and kiss the girl

The singing looks to see Sun and Wire Wolf are dancing together, and decides to who what the song says.

Mysterious Singer:

Shalalalala

Don't stop now

Don't try to hide it how

She then creatures fireflies, and have them soar into the sky. Then they begin to circle around the couples on the dance floor. Especially Sun and Wire Wolf.

Mysterious Singer:

You wanna kiss the girl

Go on and kiss the girl

The girls are able to get back on their feet, but see that the c.d player is not going to give up.

Mysterious Singer:

(kiss the girl)

(oh, ohnoo..)

(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)

"How are we going to turn that thing off?" Rainbow asks.

"I don't know. We can't get close to that thing," Aria answers

Mysterious Singer:

Lalalala, Lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

"Maybe we can wait until the song ends, and then it will stop," Sonata suggests.

"It's actually worth a try," Fluttershy says.

"Besides, everyone likes the song that everyone is dancing to it. Especially Sun and Wire Wolf," Pinkie adds.

Lalalala, Lalalala

Go on and kiss the girl

The girls look to see Sun and Wire Wolf are dancing together. Wire Wolf has his hands on Sun's waist. While Sun has her hand on his shoulder. And both are holding each other hand.

Mysterious Singer:

Shalalalala

My oh myyyyy

Looks like the boy's too shy

Ain't gonna kiss the girl

Soon, everyone begins to dance and sing to the music.

Mysterious Singer:

Shalalalala

Ain't that sad

it's such a shame

Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Soon, the mysterious girl creates bubbles all over the gym.

Mysterious Singer:

Lalalala, Lalalala

(Go on and kiss the girl)

Go on and kiss that girl!

Wire Wolf and Sun look at each other with love in their eyes.

Mysterious Singer:

Lalalala, Lalalala

Wire Wolf looks at Sum with a smile. Sun does the same with Wire Wolf.

Mysterious Singer:

(Go on and kiss the girl)

Soon the two are leaning to each other. And have their eyes closed.

Mysterious Singer:

Go on and kiss the girl

Soon Sun and Wire Wolf end up giving each other a passionate kiss on the lips.

Kiss the girl

(Kiss the girl)

Sun's friends become speechless and look at the two with happiness and tears. However, Rainbow and Aria stick their tongues out in disgust.

Mysterious Singer:

Go on and kiss the girl

After the kiss, Wire Wolf and Sun look at each other, surprised to realize what they have done. The two look at each other for a moment, and Sun lays her head on Wire Wolf's chest. Wire Wolf hugs Sun and leans his head on Sun's head. The two are officially in love. Then the mysterious girl disappears along with the magic on the c.d player.

Twilight and the others go, "Awww."

While rainbow sticks out her tongue and goes, "Blech!"

Kiss the Girl Ashley Tisdale


	42. Chapter 42

Episode 41: Cafe Remembers

The next day, Sun and Wire Wolf are going on their lunch date. Since Wire Wolf doesn't know the area much, he lets Sun decides where to go.

Sun and Wire Wolf arrive at a cafe that has the back of a red color car on top/ Red color walls, and other color full features. Once they take a seat inside, Wire Wolf looks around to how interesting the place is.

There are tables, chairs, and lights around the cafe. A jukebox with records in it playing music. A few photographs, records, and other stuff on the wall. What's more, it seems like a busy day for the employees.

"This place is pretty packed," Wire Wolf replies.

"Yeah. But it's one of the best cafe to go to in town. Plus, my friend Pinkie also works here from time to time," Sun says.

"Really? Pinkie works here?" Wire Wolf questions.

"Yepperoni!" Pinkie happily says, skating by the table with menus.

Wire Wolf looks to see she is wearing a light blue dress with a white apron with black laces on the outer part. Her hair is in a ponytail and is wearing a small white paper hat with a black strip on it. What's more, she's wearing white roller skates.

"Hi Pinkie," Sun says.

"Hi Sun, I see you and Wire Wolf are on your date," Pinkie happily replies.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a date, more like hanging out for lunch," Wire Wolf replies.

"Whatever you say," Pinkie happily replies.

Pinkie spins a few times, and give the two their lunch menus.

After giving the two their menus, Pinkie says, "See you later."

The two looks at the menus to see what they want to eat for lunch. Sun already decides what she wants for lunch. Wire Wolf is looking a bit distracted. Seeing this place… it makes him feels like he's been somewhere like this before. Sadly, he can't remember where.

Sun notices Wire Wolf's behavior, and asks, "Wire Wolf are you feeling alright?"

"I think so… I felt like I've been somewhere like this before," Wire Wolf answers.

"Really?" Sun questions.

"Yeah, but… I don't fully remember," Wire Wolf says.

"I see," Sun replies with a smile.

Just then, Pinkie skates by and happily says, "Hi guys, are you ready to me to take your orders."

"Uh sure, I'll think I'll get a hamburger but can you hold the pickles, with French fries, water," Wire Wolf answers, looking at the menu.

"I'll have some water, a plan grilled cheese sandwich, and a salad with dressing…" Sun says explaining her order.

But Pinkie concludes, "On the side."

"Yeah. Thanks," Sun happily replies.

After Pinkie writes down the order, she skates away.

Wire Wolf turns to Sun and asks, "How did she know that?"

"Well the best answer I can give you is that… She just being Pinkie Pie. Sometimes it's just very easy understanding her," Sun answers with a calm smile on her face.

After having their lunch, Sun and Wire Wolf decide to have a walk in the park. During their time, they sit on the bench, watching the ducks and baby ducks swimming in the lake, squirrels running around, and birds flying. They are see people walking, talking, running, and other activities.

Wire Wolf sighs feeling relaxed, "This place looks really nice."

"I'm glad you think so," Sun replies with a smile.

Wire Wolf and Sun continue to sit on the bench as they feel the cool air and the bright sun on them.

As Wire Wolf sits down, he can't help but wonder what was his old like like. It's still may be cloudy, but he feels like he is starting to remember a little bit about his old life. Whenever he is able to remember them or not. He is glad to have great friends to help him, and a new life in Canterlot City.


	43. Chapter 43

Episode 42: Outtakes

At Canterlot City's animal shelter, Fluttershy is making an adoption video for the pets here. Two small dogs, a tortoise, two small parrots, a black cat, and Angel Bunny are here to help out.

Fluttershy has the video camera set up, and happily says, "Okay. All set up to make the cutest, most cuddly adoption video ever. Once everyone sees what good pets you are, you'll find your forever homes in no time."

On the ground, the little animals gather around, and the white puffy dog gets on two let's and begin to dance a little. Then Fluttershy picks the little guy up.

After picking up the dog, Fluttershy takes a deep breath, and says trying to look confident, "I know exactly what to say. I just have to say it to the camera nice and clear. Yup. Just me, Pup-Pup, and the camera."

But Fluttershy nervously gulp, and mutters, "Plus the hundreds of people who'll watch the video…"

Soon, the video camera begins to fill Fluttershy with the little dog

Fluttershy quietly says, "Are you an animal looking for a home?"

"Whoops. Oh, I mean... Take two!" Fluttershy yelps realizing her mistake.

Then comes up camera to start all over unaware that Pup-Pup licking the camera.

Soon Fluttershy is trying to film her video again.

She quietly whimpers holding the dog close to her face, "Is your home furry?"

But panics, "No, no, no, start over. Take three."

Fluttershy runs to the camera again to delete this recording, unaware the dog licking the camera again.

Then Fluttershy tries again for the third time.

"Pets... Friend... You... Happy... Take... T-T-Take, take, take...! Oh…" Fluttershy tries to speak up, only to end up getting nervous.

She ends up getting on her knees in fright as she holds the little dog to the camera.

Fluttershy manages to calm herself as possible, and thinks, "Maybe I'll take an entirely different approach off-camera."

Fluttershy grabs the camera off the tripod and says, "You guys should be the stars of the video anyhow."

"I'll just get some super-cute shots of you guys being your well-behaved, perfect pet selves," Fluttershy says to the little animals.

The two dogs are playing tug a war with a rope whole the black kitten is sitting on the tortoise shell. Luckily the kitten, and the tortoise are getting along.

She then loudly says, presenting the camera to the animals, "And action!"

That cause the black kitten to run away and the tortoise to get back in its shell. Soon the little gray dog with black ears and tail runs up to the camera

"That's it, Mr. Puppy!" Fluttershy says with glee.

The little gray dog barks in reply

"Oh. Oh, where did Kitty run off to?" Fluttershy asks herself as she stands up.

She then turns around to see the kitten is on top of the metal draw.

Fluttershy presents the camera, and asks, "Come down and play. Please?"

But the cat is not coming down. It knocks down one of the book and lowers her body with what looks like a stern look on her face.

"No? Okay." Fluttershy sadly replies.

Fluttershy looks around to see Angel is hopping around. White mouse is riding on the gray dog the parrot is on a cage. The black kitten jumps down from the draw on to the desk, and on to the white dog's tummy. Soon the white dog is chasing the black cat.

Sometime later, the shelter is a complete mess. Streamers are scattered, the pet food is all over the place. A pinkie pillow is ripped and the stuffing comes out, which the gray dog is rolling in. There are some paint and paw prints in the wall and ground. Fluttershy is laying down on the ground in exhaustion and the white dog is sitting next to her.

Soon Applejack, Fluttershy and Twilight walk into the shelter to see the big mess.

Twilight gasps, and asks, "What happened?"

"This place is a mess," Falling Star comments.

"They heard the call of the wild…" Fluttershy answers in exhaustion

Then Fluttershy says in defeat, "There's no way I'm gonna finish this video."

Applejack picks up the video camera and watch the video with Twilight and Falling Star. The three giggle and show smiles on their faces.

"I think you've captured the fun of havin' a pet perfectly," Applejack says.

"And there are cute little animals in it too," Falling Star adds with a smile.

Fluttershy opens her eyes in surprised, and questions, "You do?"

"Certainly. With a little editing magic, this will make a great adoption video," Twilight says.

The next day, Twilight and Falling Star have finish editing the video and they are showing Fluttershy the video they help her make. Falling Star presses the play button, and the video plays.

The begins to play showing the bunny being sad. Then the gray kitten giving the sad eyes.

Fluttershy's voice comes up, and says, "Shelter pets…"

When the dog comes up, it looks at the camera

"... are the best!" Fluttershy comes up with glee, and the dog looking at the camera happily.

"If you're looking for a pet, these pets are looking for you!" Fluttershy continues.

Flowers falls in front of the screen, and the little mouse appears in the middle with a blue flower around her next. The bunny runs as the tortoise walks wi the mouse on the shell. Then the dog comes as well. The video shows the hamster habitat with the hamster walking in it. Then the black kitten looks at the blue ball, scaring the hamster. Then the dog licks the camera.

"Come on down to the Canterlot Animal Shelter! Where we have the furry friend that's purr-fect for you!" Fluttershy says waves with glee.

At the end of the video, Fluttershy stands in front of the shelter with a bird on her head and the tortoise in her arm. The little dog and the cat is standing by her.

Then the video stops.

Falling Star asks, "What do you think?"

"I don't know what do, but…" Fluttershy calmly says in surprised.

And happily answers, "I love it!"

The animals chatter with smiles on their faces, and glad to see the video is a success.


	44. Chapter 44

Episode 43: The Art of Friendship

At CHS, some of the students are staying after school for clubs and activities. In the art room, Sun and Pinkie are with a few students for an art activity. The students are either painting or clay art. Sun is painting a picture on the canvas. Pinkie however, hasn't even started yet, she doesn't know what to draw at all.

"I just don't know! There are so many splendiferous things I could paint, but I'm drawing a blank!" Pinkie says, feeling a little frustrated.

"You just need to find some inspiration, that's all. Get those creative juices flowing," Sun says as she continues painting.

Pinkie smiles, and says, "You're absolutely right, Sun!"

Sometime later, Pinkie heads to the cafeteria. Granny has made her a drink. Pinkie takes the beverage, and drinks it. After drinking it all, Pinkie tries to feel the creative vibes… So far, nothing

Pinkie sighs, "Still no ideas."

She turns to Granny Smith, and asks narrowing her eyes, "Are you sure that these are the creative juices?"

Granny blinks her eye a few times, and stare at Pinkie with a confused look on her face.

Pinkie decides to climb up a tree outside the school.

As she climbs, Pinkie says to herself, "Sun said that all the greatest artists find inspiration in nature. Maybe this will help me think of something."

Pinkie takes a seat on the branch with her legs crossed as she tries to think of something. Pinkie tries to think as she is in the tree.

She sighs, and bluntly says, "Nope."

Suddenly, Pinkie hears chirping sounds. She climbs up to find a nest. Pinkie climbs up to see the bird.

Then Pinkie happily says, "Ooooh! You birdies are right! I have to get even more in tune with nature to really be inspired by it!"

The birds continue to chirp in their nest, but stop to look at something strange. Pinkie has dressed herself as a blue bird sitting in the nest.

She flaps her wings as she goes, "Chirp! Chirp!"

The birds look at her with confused looks, then at each other. Soon the fly away. Pinkie slumps in defeat.

She goes, "Pleh!" As she coughs out a blue feather.

"Um Pinkie…" A familiar voice says.

Pinkie looks down to see Wallflower Blush, holding a potted plant.

Wallflower asks, "What are you doing?"

"Um, just finding inspirations by dressing up like a bird," Pinkei nervously says.

Then goes, "Cheep cheep."

Wallflower shugs, and says, "Okay."

Pinkie then goes in the music room, and is holding her drumsticks and sitting next to her drum set.

"There's nothing more inspirational than a sweet tune or a bangin' beat!" Pinkie says to herself with a smile.

Then says tapping her sticks, "And a one, two, a one-two-three!"

Pinke the. Begins to play with her drum set with a smile on her face. Soon, she is starting to drum on the floor. Then on the wall. She jumps on the piano as she drums on the wall. Then goes in the keys.

"Woo-hoo!" Pinkie shouts as she does kart wheels and flips.

Then she begins to drum out of the music room.

Pinkie reaches the art room, and banging on a plastic bucket. Her loud drumming is starting to disturb everyone in the room. Watermelon Melody is having trouble painting. One of them is having trouble drawing. Then ably accidentally break the nose on his sculpture.

Sun who is covering her ears, asks, "So, uh, Pinkie! Any luck finding inspiration?"

Pinkie stops drumming, and answers, "What? Oh! No. But I do have a tummy full of fruit juice, feathers in my hair, and a headache! Heh."

Sun grabs the paintbrush and the wooden paint palette.

Then she says, "Well, when all else fails, I usually just paint a subject that I think is awesome. Something that makes me really happy. Like these bright sunflowers."

Sun then strokes the brown paint on her painting. Pinkie looks to see the sunflower painting Sun has made. Suddenly, she feels like all the inspiration is flowing inside of her.

Pinkie happily cheers, "Of course! I've got it! It's been right in front of me all along!"

Pinkie rolls up one of her sleeves, and begins to work. She grabs a paint brush, and a palette with different colors paint. The begins to rapidly paint on the canvas. Sun looks to see Pinkie's painting fast. Then Pinkie grabs a bucket a red paint and spatter them on the canvas. Then it ends up getting Sun cover in orange paint.

Pinkie continues to paint, and shouts, "Woooo-hoo-hoo!"

Pinkie then continues to paint fast. She paints so fast, that the orange paint is getting all over the students and their art work. After splattering the last of the orange paint, Pinkie has finish with her painting. Sun look at Pinkie as she and her painting are covered in paint.

"When you said to paint a subject that's totally awesome and makes me happy, I thought of something right away!" Pinkie happily says,

Pinkie presents her painting, and happily says, "Ta-da! I painted you, Sun!"

The painting Pinkie has is a picture of Sun even though the real Sun doesn't have orange skin

"Yes, Pinkie. Yes, you did," Sun says, as she looks at the painted arm of hers.

"Do you like it?" Pinkie asks.

Sun walks up to Pinkie and says, "It's... inspired."

Then asks with a grin, "Can I paint you next?"

Sun then hugs Pinkie as the paint gets on her. Then the two girls start laughing with smiles on their faces.


	45. Chapter 45

Episode 44: Best Trends Forever

In the school library, there is a special student report. Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity are among the students who are part of the program. Onew student is working on the camera. One is working with the lights. And there is one holding a microphone stick. At front of the camera, there is a desk with a light blue background of with a chart showing a rainy picture, cloudy picture, and a sunny one. Flash Sentry is at front of the desk for the report.

"Cloudy mornings will clear up in a flash," Flash says.

He then strums his guitar playing music.

Holding his guitar, he sits on the desk, and says, "Giving us clear skies all week to jam out to this tune. And that's your Weather... in a Flash."

He winks at the camera with a smile.

The girl name Scribble gives a thumbs up on the report.

Rarity comes into the scene as she says, "Thank you, Flash."

Rarity sits on the desk with her blue bag, and says to the camera, "Now for this week's most essential forecast: trends, featuring me, Rarity, your on-trend friend. As always, I look to Prim Hemline's style guide for inspiration.

Rarity reaches her hand into the bag, but notices something missing. She looks inside to see that her bag only have a diamond, a spool of thread, a compact mirror, nail polish, and a few change.

"Which I have memorized, so, uh... the latest trend simply has to be, uh…" Rarity says, becoming nervous.

And everyone else is waiting.

Rarity looks in her back, and quietly 't panic, Rarity. You once made a skirt out of slap bracelets."

"You can find inspiration anywhere," Rarity adds, as she looks around to see three of her friends.

Rarity looks with a scared look as she tries to think of a new fashion trend, but time is running out.

Finally, Rarity has the answer, "The latest trend: Smart is Chic!"

Didn't quite hear what Rarity says, Twilight stops reading to notice everyone is looking at her.

Twilight questions, "What?"

Days later, Twilight is walking down the hall reading her book. Unaware she is being followed by Trixie, Snip and Snails. What's strange, all three of them are wearing glasses

Trixie calls out, "Twilight, the Great and Powerful and Smart Trixie has a question for you and you alone. How do I get to that cool place with those little bound stacks of paper?"

"Books? Do you mean the library?" Twilight questions, looking very confused.

"The library!" Trixie replies in excitement.

"Down the hallway to your right," Twilight says, showing Trixie the way.

"Library, here we come!" Trixie shouts in excitement, and runs to the library.

Snip and Snails run after her.

Twilight who is still confused, continues to walk down the hall. However, she hasn't come very far on the count she encounter Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. They are wearing glasses similar to Twilight.

"Twilight, which word is cooler? 'Boronic' or 'onomatopoeia'?" Silver Spoon asks.

"Well, they're both kind of bombastic," Twilight calmly answers.

"'Bomb-tastic?' Oh, oh, I love that! It's like 'da bomb' plus 'fantastic!'" Diamond Tiara shouts in excitement.

"No. Bombastic means overly florid in an attempt to sound impressive," Twilight clarifies.

"Whoa. Bombastic much?" Diamond Tiara says with some sass.

"Ooh! You just got incinerated!" Silver Spoon Remarks.

Twilight walks to the main foyer to see the students are acting very strange. The students are wearing nerd like glasses, reading books. The Crusaders are writing equations on the glass covered. Bon Bon is also taking a telescope up stairs.

Completely confused, Twilight manages to say, "What's gotten into everyone?"

Suddenly, Twilight hears people chanting, "Ski-ence! Ski-ence! Ski-ence!"

She sees students running down the halls carrying Microchip over their heads.

Later at lunch time, Twilight carries the tray that contains her lunch to the table where her friends are.

"There's a month-long wait list to check out the sequel to the book I just finished," Twilight says, sounding a bit skeptic and frustrated.

Rainbow takes the book from Twilight, and reads the cover, 'Everything You Ever Wanted to Know About Arthropods'?"

"Not everything, obviously," Twilight says.

Then Twilight wonders, "Why is everyone suddenly into the stuff I'm into and taking my books?"

Feeling remorse for her trend, Rarity explains, "I may have taken the teeniest, tiniest, little bit of inspiration from... well, you. I'm sorry, Twilight."

"Oh. That's okay, Rarity. I'm flattered. Besides, trends come and go, but friendship is always in fashion," Twilight says, and understandable to the situation.

The two then pull each other to a hug.

"And not to worry. Dramatic capes are about to pop!" Rarity says as she gets up from ehr chair to show off the cape she is wearing.

The cape she has is a dark blue color with a blue color boa on the collar and light purple lace on the bottom..

Just then, the same chanting students come by as they chant, "Ski-ence!"

But stop in their tracks, and questions, "Capes?"

Then they happily cheers, "Capes!"

Everyone scream for excitement, and run off while dropping Microchips to the ground. Microchips get up, and joins the others to get the capes for this fashion.

Adagio groans, "Sometimes I wonder about the kind of trends people has these days. Even after a thousand years."


	46. Chapter 46

Episode 45: Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic

At the Sweet Snack Cafe, Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity are having lunch. They can see that people are either dancing to the music, or having some lunch, or having a chat with one another.

Twilight looks around as she says, "Whoa! This place is packed!"

Pinkie skates by, and happily says, "Welcome, girls!"

Pinkie spins as she hands each of her friends a menu.

After she is done, Pinkie says with a smile, "Be back soon!"

Pinkie skates to Flash who is having a grilled cheese sandwich.

Pinkie asks, "Big test?"

"Yeah. How'd ya know?" Flash replies.

"When you're stressed, you always order grilled cheese," Pinkie answers, lifting the top bread up showing the cheese. Th lets go to let the bread splat on to the sandwich

Pinkie gasps, and says, "Be right back!"

Pinkie skates away, and bring comes back brining Twilight along with her.

"Here! Twi can help you. She's basically a genius at everything. Especially math," Pinkie happily says.

Twilight facepalm her head in reply. Flash begins to act a little nervous, mostly because Twilight is the human version of the pony princess he likes.

"Oh, no, it's... no big deal. Heh. I mean…" Flash stammers in surprise.

But camly says, "... only if you have time."

Then Pinkie skates away.

Twilight sits at the other side, and asks, "So, uh... what're ya workin' on?"

Flash then brings out his math book and puts it on the table.

Pinkie skates over to a girl, name Blueberry Cake.

She taps her on the shoulder, and happily says, "Hi! I wanna introduce you to my friend Rarity."

Blueberry turns around, and questions, "Uh, why?"

As she turns her chair around to face the two girls. Rarity gasp to see a messy sloppy joe stain on her dress.

Pinkie points the stain out to her, "That's why!"

Blueberry looks down to see the stain on her dress.

"Don't worry, darling. I can fix this!" Rarity says, offering the girl help.

Then, she asks, "Do you have glitter on you?"

Pinkie skates around as she looks for those in need. She takes a whiff of something in the air.

"Chlorine!" Pinkie cheers.

But whiffs again, and says looking a bit depressed, "And soup. Aw, candy corn!"

Pinkie skates over to a table with four Crystal Prep students having bowls of soup.

When she reaches them, Pinkie asks, "Eating soup after the big loss at the swim meet today?"

"Yeah. Losers don't deserve nachos," One of the boys answer.

"That's not true!" Pinkie reassures.

Then happily says, "Hold on. I know just what you need!"

Pinkie skates away leaving the athletes confused. Then comes back with a bowl of nachos.

She puts it on the table, and happily says, "First, you totally deserve nachos for trying! And second…"

Pinkie rushes over, and brings Rainbow Dash back to the table.

"...this is Rainbow Dash! She's the captain of every single team at Canterlot High!" Pinkie says.

The Crystal Prep students smile and are happy to see an athlete like Rainbow Dash here.

Pinkie happily says with her arm around Rainbow, "She's the best at turning today's loss into tomorrow's win!"

Rainbow walks over to the athletes as she says, "Okay. Here's the game plan for next week."

Once her work is done, she skates back to the counter to see Sunny Sugarcocks, one of the waitresses standing behind the counter.

Sugarsocks asks, "How do you do it, Pinkie?"

"Do what?" Pinkie asks.

"You always know exactly what everyone needs," Sugarsocks clarifies.

The two girls look to see the satisfaction of the customers. Rarity has made an elegant dress for Blueberry, and is spreading glitter on her as she twirls around in the dress.

Twilight shows Flash the question from his textbook. Flash writes down his answer, and shows it to Twilight. Twilight gives Flash a thumbs up, knowing that he has the right answer. Then the two begin laughing.

Rainbow Dash is showing the Crystal Prep athletes what to do with the swim met as they eat nachos.

Pinkie turns to Sugarsock, and answers, "It's just a gut feeling, you know?"

Suddenly, Pinkie stomach growls. Pinkie holds her stomach as she giggle.

Sugarsock brings out a giant ice cream sundae as she says, "Mm-hmm. I know."

Then she puts it on the counter.

"Yeah!" The two cheer as they give each other a hi five.

They both grab a spoon, and begin to eat the ice cream.

After eating their first bite, they both happily shout, "Woo-hoo!"

Then they both continue to eat the ice cream.


	47. Chapter 47

Episode 46: Call of the Wolf

Walking down the sidewalk of Canterlot City, Sun and Wire Wolf decide to hang out together. Since the others are busy this Saturday night, they decide to have some fun together. First they decide to walk around the park. When they reach the park, they begin to walk through the entrance.

Sun sighs with a smile, "It sure is a nice evening, isn't it?"

"Yeah. The evening looks very nice today, and I can't wait for the moon to come up," Wire Wolf answers.

"How so?" Sun asks.

"I don't really know. For some reason, I feel comfortable when the moon comes up. Plus, the power I have on my rock seems to be more powerful during a full moon," Wire Wolf explains.

"That is weird. I hope that we can find some more clues," Sun replies.

"I'm sure we'll find something. For the past few weeks, I've been getting some strange relapse. I feel like I should know it, but I don't," Wire Wolf says.

"I completely understand," Sun replies.

Unknown to the two, a bright red shimming light that is actually, Equestrian Magic is flying into the park. The magic begins to descend from the sky, and is going to land in a bush. Then begins to glow a bright red color.

As they continue to walk, Wire Wolf says, "By the way, Pinkie mention to me that you have a birthday coming up. Your Equestrian Birthday, she called it?"

"Right. Well, my dad Discord, made my birthday in March since we didn't know my original birthday," Sun answers.

"I see. So when is your birthday?" Wire Wolf asks.

"It's actually going to be in October. It's actually going to be the day before Halloween," Sun answers.

"Sounds cool. You get to have a birthday and Halloween in two days," Wire Wolf replies.

"I know, and Pinkie loves it when there are two parties in a row. It adds more fun for her," Sun says with a smile.

Suddenly, they begin to hear something strange. They hear thumping, clunking, and other kinds of strange sounds.

"What's that sound?" Sun wonders.

"I don't know. A giant clock or something," Wire Wolf answers.

"Whatever it is… I think it's close by," Sun replies, looking around.

Suddenly, something lands right in front of them.

This object is a giant yellow pocket clock with mechanical arms and robotic legs. The face has the numbers and hands like a normal clock, but has eyes and a mouth.

Suddenly, the clock shouts, "It's time! It's time! For a very important date! Not time to say hello, goodbye! Hello! Hello! Hello!"

"What is that thing?" Wire Wolf wonders.

"A giant clock?" Sun answers.

Then she asks the clock,"So Mr. um, Clock, what is this important date that is time for?"

"Easy. It's time for me to spend time. To let people know what time is it for. And I say it's time for you two to go home," The clock answers.

Wire Wolf stands in front of the clock, "Sorry, but Sun and I are having a walk, and it's only six thirty we don't need to be at home yet. Sorry little clock, but we're leaving."

Wire Wolf grabs Sun by the hand, and they both begin to walk past the clock, and leaving it behind.

Sun whispers, "Wire Wolf, are you sure it's a good idea to ignore it?"

"It's just a clock, what's the worse that can happen?" Wire Wolf answers.

Suddenly, something coils around Sun pinning her arms. Then is dragged away in a matter of seconds as Sun lets out a yelp.

Wire Wolf yells, and shouts, "Sun!"

Sun screams as the clock drags her away, and has her over it's head.

"I said it's time for her to get home," The clock angrily says.

"Hey! You can't boss us around!" Wire Wolf angrily shouts.

"It's time for home! It's time for home!" The clock chants.

The clock turns around, and begins to run away with Sun trapped.

Sun screams, "Wire Wolf, help!"

"I'm coming!" Wire Wolf screams.

Wire Wolf runs after the giant clock. The clock turns around, and use one of it clock arms, to attack him. Luckily, Wire Wolf dodges it in time. The clock continues to attack with the arms, and tentacles. Just then, another tentacle hits Wire Wolf and knock him down to the ground. Wire Wolf groans as he sits up, and looks at the clock in anger.

Wire Wolf gets up, and says, "That does it! I'm not going to stand there and allow you to boss us around! And I'm not going to let you hurt Sun!"

Just then, Wire Wolf's moon rock begins to glow a bright green color. Then his right arm begins to admit blue electricity. And then the shocking thing happen, Wire Wolf's arm begin to change into something robotic. The upper arm to the shoulder is made of one silver metal and a blue color metal pole. Attached to it is a cylinder silver metal, and a blue metal pipe on the other side. At the end of that is around hand with four light silver claws at the end.

Sun gasps in shock to see Wire Wolf's arm has changed.

Wire Wolf runs at the clock at top speed, and uses his new mechanical arm and claw to strike at the middle of the clock. The clock becomes stunned that it is unable to move. It ends up losing the tentacle dropping Sun to the ground. Sun looks up to see Wire Wolf has strike the clock with his claw.

The clock goes as it begins to lose power, "It's time! It's time! It's time! It's time! It's time!"

It continues to say it loud and breaking cry until it has broken into pieces. Once the clock is no more, Wire Wolf comes up to Sun to see if she's alright.

"Alright you okay?" Wire Wolf asks.

"I'm okay. Thanks. But… your arm," Sun answers as Wire Wolf helps her up.

Wire Wolf looks to see his right arm has become robotic, and his moon rock is glowing. Soon, the rock stops glowing, and the arm has change back to normal.

Sun looks at Wire Wolf, and asks, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I… I never knew I can do that," Wire Wolf answers, looking at his arm.

Sun looks at Wire Wolf for a little, and then gives him a hug.

"Either way, thanks for the save," Sun says.

"I'm just glad you're safe," Wire Wolf replies, hugging her back.

The two hug each other with reassuring smiles. Suddenly, Sun feels her magic is coming up, and is looking around Wire Wolf's memories. Maybe there's something Wire Wolf is able to remember. The strange thing is that she is unable to see it, but she is able to hear it… What's even more strange, they're are two voices that she doesn't recognized.

The first voice comes up, and it doesn't sound human, "Ranger Parsec, smashing to see you again."

"What are you doing?!" The other asks, like he's frighten of something.

"I brought a little memento from our last encounter. A moon rock… a Canis Lunas moon rock." The robotic voice adds.

Suddenly, the magic is cut short, and Sun becomes confused to hear the voices.

She asks herself, "What was… that?"


	48. Chapter 48

Episode 47: Overpowered

In the halls of Canterlot High, Sun is wearing her earmuffs, and is looking worried about something.

Suddenly, Sweetie Belle runs past Sun in a panic.

But Sun reads Sweetie Belle's thoughts, "My science project is gonna be overdue!"

Sun flashes to hear it

"Hey, a jelly bean!" Sandalwood says, in thoughts. What's more Sun can hear it, and flinches again.

Sun continues to walk down the halls. Until she stops to see Trixie walking down the halls, and doing a strange dance.

Sun hears Trixi's thought, and is hearing a song coming from it, "Trixie is gre-eat, Trixie is powerful…"

Annoyed and frustrated, Sun covers her ears, and shouts, "Lalalalalalalalala!"

In the music room, the girls and Wire Wolf, excluding Rainbow Dash are in the music room.

Sun walks in, and says, with annoyance and a hint of frustration, "Well, the earmuffs don't work. I'm now hearing everything everyone's thinking without even touching them!"

She walks up to the others, and asks, "Is anyone else experiencing a sudden... uh... surge in their powers today?"

"Uh... eh…" the girls reply, looking rather nervous.

Suddenly, Sun's powers begin to activate on her.

First she sees Fluttershy walking along the sidewalk unaware that her geode is glowing. Hearing the noises, she turns around to see all kinds of animals, even people's pets are following her.

Next, she sees Twilight riding on her bike with Spike in the basket. Suddenly, her geode begins to glow, and is being lifted up into the air.

Twilight scaredly reacts, "Whooooaaaaa!"

Then she sees Applejack opens her locker, but pulls on it so hard that the door is ripped from the hinges, and her geode is glowing too.

"Uh…" Applejack reacts, seeing her strength pulling on the door.

Everyone become confused and surprised to see. It. Applejack tries to put the door back, but she pushes the lockerdoor way to hard into her locker.

The one with Pinkie Pie is tossing her apple into the air. Unaware that her geode is glowing, the apple ends up exploding in the air and mushed apple is on her air.

"Huh?" Pinkie questions, and looks to see Vinyl and Bon Bon has mushed apple in their hair too.

Next, Sonata is getting water from the fountain, and her geode glows. Then water squirts out of the fountain and on to her face.

Aria is riding her roller skates, and suddenly, thestair chain wraps around the light pole pulls Aria to fall flat on the ground and yelp as doing soo.

Adagio is singing in Choir class until musical notes begins to surround the room. Everyone are surprised and shocked to see the event.

Falling Star is waking up feeling a little tired. Suddenly, her geode glows, and her room suddenly becomes surrounded by her shining stars.

Finally, Rarity is staying a new outfit for the window display. Before she grabs her sewing kit, her geode glows, and her diamonds appear from her hand. Soon the diamond are being shown all over the place.

Suddenly, she hears two voices different voices from before.

One of them is a bit deep saying, "Why would I be endanger? I came here to help you. And if you ever needed my help, you need it now."

Then hears someone shouting, and sounds a bit robotic, "Stop saying that!"

After seeing the memories, Sun answers, "So you have!"

"Sorry. I just heard all of your thoughts. Can't help it," Sun apologizes realizing what she has done.

"Fascinating. I wonder what's causing it," Twilight replies.

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash rushes into the room, and her geode is glowing.

Then fastly talks, "Hi, guys! I just ran here from the soccer field in three seconds! Wait, hold on!"

Rainbow leaves the room super fast, and comes back in with her backpack, "Forgot my backpack!"

Rainbow Dash then takes a sandwich from her backpack, and takes a bite on it.

But says in disgust, "Yuck! This needs mustard."

Rainbow uses her super speed again to leaves the room, and leaves her backpack on the ground. Then comes back with a jar of mustard.

Then Rainbow fastly says in excitement, "Super speed is where it's at, am I right?! It's like, I can't stop because I've been getting so much done!"

Then Rainbow squirts some mustard on her sandwich and takes a bite of it, covering her mouth with it.

Twilight looks down, and notice her geode is glowing. Sun and the other girls look to see their geodes are glowing too.

Suddenly, Twilight has deduce, "Okay. I may have a theory about what's going on with our magic."

Pinkie looks at Rainbow with a blunt look as she continues to eat her sandwich,

After creating the chart on the chalkboard, the girls, and Wire Wolf are sitting to hear Twilight's theory.

"Our geodes are all connected. So the more each of us use our magic for everyday tasks, the more all of our powers become supercharged and go... haywire!" Twilight hyposisize.

Understanding the suspicious, Sun deduces, "Since Rainbow was using her super speed for everything, all of us experienced an uncontrollable boost."

"Ohhhhh," The other girls reply.

Then Wire Wolf says, "So in other words, it's Rainbow's fault that your powers got out of control all of the sudden."

Then the others look at Rainbow with disapproved looks.

Rainbow nervously laughs, and says, "Whoopsies."

"Well, so long as we use it in moderation, our magic should stay under control?" Rarity asks.

"And our geodes will go all glowy if it's about to get whack-a-doodle-doo?" Pinkie adds.

"It seems that way," Twilight answers.

The other agree.

Suddenly, they hear someone calling out, "Hey, Rainbows!"

Everyone turn to the musicroom entrance to see Zephyr Breeze, Fluttershy's brother.

"There you are. Do you wanna go to the mall with me?" Zephyr asks.

"Uh, I forgot I have to be at a…" Rainbow quickly says, and about to run for it.

But she looks back to see the others calmly shaking their heads, urging Rainbow not to use her magical abilities.

Rainbow sighs in defeat, "uh…a thing,"

Rainbow calmly walks towards the door.

Zephyr puts his hand at the other side of the opening blocking Rainbow, saying, "Okay."

"Uhhhh…" Rainbow replies, as she calmly shows a sheepish smile, and leaves the room and Zephyr.

"O...kay. That's cool. I don't... care anyway," Zephyr mumbles in disappointment. Then leaves the room.

The others look at the event for a second, then everyone, excluding Fluttershy begins laughing. Fluttershy covers her face in embarrassment.

Sometimes later, Sun is in the halls, and takes off her earmuffs. Soon, she doesn't seem to be hearing the students' thoughts anymore. Sun sighs in relief to know all of this is over. Then continues to walk down the hall. As she does so, she can't help but wonder about the strange voices she's been hearing.

"I heard them again. I can hear the voices, but I can't see the images. When I was walking with Wire Wolf the night before, there were two voice, one of them sounds like a machine, and the other sounds like a person. And then earlier today, one of them is definitely the same person from last night, but also has a robot voice, and there was a different person with him," Sun says in thought.

Then Sun begins to wonder, "I wonder, were just voices in my head… or is Wire Wolf starting to gain a few memories from his past."


	49. Chapter 49

Episode 48: Regana's First Word

Sitting in the dining room, Sun and her family are having dinner. Of course, Sun eats vegetation which is different from what Screwball and Discord are eating. Regana is eating some baby food that Sun is feeding her to.

Sun hold out the spoon to the baby, "Alright Regana, here comes the plane."

Sun them makes airplane sounds as she moves it in front of Regana. The baby begins to smile. Then Sun feeds the baby the food. The baby begins eating the food with a smile on her face.

"She sure like her applesauce," Screwball replies.

"Well, these are made from Applejack's farm and her apples Aretha tastiest ones in Canterlot City," Sun says.

"There's no question about it. Sweet Apple Acres is the best orchard in the world," Screwball happily replies.

Discord chuckles, and says, "And I think she also likes wearing it too."

"Huh?" The girls question.

They both turn to see Regana is wearing the blow bowl of applesauce on her head. Some of them are sliding of her head and on to her clothes. The baby coos as she smiles and moves her hands up and down.

Screwball laughs, "Looks like someone is going to need a bath tonight."

"Yeah. I better get her to the tub before the sauce sticks to her," Sun replies.

Sun picks Regana up from the baby chair, and make her way upstairs.

After getting the bathtub to the right temperature and put baby bubble bath inside. Sun has Regana in the bathtub. Sun uses the bath soap and sponge to gently clean the baby up. It's not that easy when the baby splashes Sun with water. Sun feels like she is getting a bath herself.

After bath time, Sun and Regana are in their pajamas in the nursery. Screwball and Nina the wild cat and Ray the leopard gecko are in the room too. Sun and Screwball are sitting on the floor talking as baby Regana is crawling around. Nina and Ray sleeping on the window still.

"Still, I didn't it was fair that Principal Celestia gave me and my friend detention," Screwball says with a pout.

"Well, you and the girls did pull that nasty trick on Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at lunch today," Sun replies.

"I know what I did was bad, but they deserve it. Those girls can be so mean to us sometimes, and it's getting on my nerves," Screwball says, not sounding happy.

"I know how it feels about being picked on by bullies. But if you try to get back at someone for bullying, then you're no better than they are," Sun explains.

"I guess so," Screwball says, looking a little sad.

As the two sisters talk, the baby look at the two girls with curious looks. Regana crawls to Sun and make baby sounds while reaching her hand out to her.

Sun looks down, and smiles to see the baby.

"Hi sweetie, you doing okay?" Sun asks with a smile.

"Sun," Regana speaks.

"That's right, that's my name," Sun happily replies.

She looks at Screwball, and says, "Either way, I'm sure we'll figure out the problem with…"

Sun stops to realize something. Then Sun and Screwball look down at Regana with confused looks.

Then Regana speaks up, "Sun."

"Regana's talking!" Sun and Screwball scream in delight.

Sun looks at Regana, and stammers, "Y-y-you, said my name!"

"Reagan, what about me?" Screwball calls out.

Regana smiles, and speaks, "Screwball."

"She did it again!" The girls scream with glee.

Then Regana happily says, "Sun. Screwball."

"Yay. She says our names! I'm going to get dad," Screwball happily cheers.

Then runs out of the room, and shouts, "Hey dad, get a load of this!"

Sun giggles, and happily says, "Well Regana, I say you already know what our names are already."

Regana giggles with a smile on her face. Then turns around to see the cat and the gecko.

She happily calls out, "Nina. Ray."

"You said Nina and Ray's name too!" Sun surprisingly replies.

Suddenly, Sun hears Discord's voice, "Alright Screwball, alright! I'm coming! You don't need to pull on my arm!"

Sun turns to the doorway to see Screwball dragging Discord into the room by the arm.

"Now what's this about Regana talking and saying her first words?" Discord asks.

"Regana is starting to talk. She said my and Screwball's name, and even said Nina and Ray's name," Sun explains.

"Really now," Discord replies.

Regana giggles, and says, "Sun. Screwball. Nina. Ray… Di… Di… Dizzy."

"Dizzy?" Sun questions.

Discord laughs, "Well, it looks like our little baby girl already knows the of her family already."

"Yeah. Go baby!" Screwball cheers.

Sun giggles and happily says, "Well, if she keep this up, she'll end up learning the name of our friends."

"And in a short about of time she'll be learning how to walk in no time. Ain't that right, Regana?" Screwball adds, looking at Regana with a happy grin on her face.

Regana looks at Screwball with. Smile and her fingers in her mouth. Then coos as she has her hands in knuckles and move a round a little.


	50. Chapter 50

Episode 49: Subs Rock

In one of the classrooms of CHS, Twilight, Rarity, Wire Wolf, and the other students are sitting on their desks waiting for class to start.

Suddenly, Principal Celestia walks into the classroom, and says, "Good afternoon, class. I will be filling in as substitute teacher today!"

Everyone whispers with a smile on their faces to hear the news

One of them even whispers, "Oh, this is so cool!"

"This is quite the treat for me. I love being your principal here at Canterlot High, but I do miss my old teaching days sometimes. Let's get started on the geology lesson, shall we?" Principal Celestia says with a smile.

Twilight rapidly nods her head in reply.

Then Principal Celestia asks, "Who can name the three types of rocks?"

Twilight quickly raise her hand, and Principal Celestia points to her. Suddenly, the p.a system makes a buzzing sound.

Then Ms. Cheerilee's voice comes up, "Principal Celestia, please report to the library!

"I'm sure it can wait till after…" Principal Celestia begins to reassures the students.

But Ms. Cheerilee says though the p.a system, "Immediately!"

"I'll be right back, students. Twilight, you're in charge 'til I return," Principal Celestia says.

Twilight smiles to hear it.

Sometime later, Twilight is reading geology book to the class.

Principal Celestia walks back into the room, and says, "So sorry about that."

Hearing Principal Celestia coming into the room, Twilight puts the book down, and sits back on her desk.

"Now, uh, where were we?" Celeists says to herself,

Then smiles, and says, "Ah, yes. Who can name the three types of…"

Twilight quickly raise her hand again. But then, someone knocks on the door. Principal Celestia looks at the door to see Granny Smith walking through the entrance.

Granny Smith says, Eh, itty-bitty cafeteria crisis. You got a minute?

Principal Celestia sighs a bit, and calmly says, "Uh, of course."

Time has gone by, and the students are reading their textbooks. Just then, the door open to reveal Principal Celestia, but her hair's a little frizzy and she is wearing messy apron. She calmly walks up into the room, and to the desk. She walks up to the desk, and tries to take the apron off, but the knot is stuck. Instead, she takes it off and slams it on the desk taking deep breaths.

Principal Celestia calmly says, "Now, let's try this again. Who can…"

Suddenly, they hear thumping noises. Everyone becomes surprised to hear the sound, and wondering what is making it.

"Who can…" Principal Celestia tries to speak up again, but interrupted by another thump.

"… name…" And again, but the thumping continues.

"… the…" And again, but still thumping.

Unable to handle the noise any longer and twitching her eye, she manages to calmly says, "… I'll be right back."

Outside the front yard, Rainbow Dash is kicking her soccer ball at the school wall.

As she kicks the back, Rainbow says to herself, "One, two!"

She kicks the ball up on the building, and it bounces back, but ends up getting caught by someone other than Rainbow. Rainbow turns around to see Principal Celestia with a stern look on her face.

Rainbow goes, "Uh…" And shows a sheepish smile on her face.

The next minute, Principal Celestia comes back to the classroom and slams the soccer ball on the teacher's desk.

She tries her best to say in a calm way, "Okay, who knows the three types…"

Twilight raises her hand and waves it.

Suddenly, the phone in the classroom begins to ring. Everyone stop where they are to hear the phone continues to ring. Principal Celeists has become annoyed and frustrated because of the interruptions in the class. Reluctantly she reaches her hand out, and grabs the phone to answer.

She hears someone speaking through the other line.

"You're sure Vice Principal Luna can't handle it?" Principal Celestia asks on the phone, and trying to remain calm.

Then the person speaks on the other line again.

Principal Celestia sighs, and says, "I'll be right there."

Principal Celestia turns to the students and says with a force smile, "Won't be but a moment!"

But slouches in disappointment and frustration.

Later on, Principal Celestia rushes back to the classroom, and says trying to remain calm, "I'm back! And I'm quite certain that will be the final interruption. Ha! Now, who…"

Suddenly, the school bell rings, meaning class is over. That cause Principal Celestia to groan in frustration and lays her head on the desk. The students get up, and they are leaving the classroom.

Rarity, Twilight and Wire Wolf walk by the desk as they're leaving the classroom.

Rarity comments, "She was right about one thing. That was the final interruption!"

"Yeah. I thought she was going to snap after the thumping noise," Wire Wolf replies.

Principal Celestia groans and slouches with a upset look on her face.


	51. Chapter 51

Episode 50: The Mean Seven Part 1

At CHS, Sun is going to go on a campout with Princess Twilight and her friends. She has packed a few supplies for her camping trip, along with fun games for she and her Equestrian friends to play. Twilight and the others are saying goodbye to Sun for her trip.

"Bye Sun, hope you have a good camping trip," Applejack says.

"Thanks, hope you all have fun while I'm gone," Sun replies.

"Don't worry darling, we'll be fine. You're only going to be gone for the weekend," Rarity says.

Then she asks, "You'll make it back for the Grand Opening of Equestria Land?"

"She will. The opening is three weeks away. She's going to be gone for one weekend," Twilight says.

"True," Rarity replies.

"We hope you have a good time," Fluttershy replies.

"And make sure you take pictures of your trip," Sonata says.

"I will," Sun says.

She turns to Rarity and says, "And Rarity, I hope you do a great job as head designer of the park."

"Thank you. I'm so excited, and a little nervous too," Rarity says.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. You'll do great," Rainbow says.

"And I know that both of you will have a good time," Pinkie adds.

Soon everyone pull together for a group hug.

Sun picks up her things, and says, "Bye!"

"Bye!" The girls say.

Then Sun goes through the portal with her camping gear as the girls wave goodbye.

At the school of friendship, Princess Twilight, Starlight and the girls are waiting for Sun and another pony to arrive.

Princess Twilight sighs, and says, "I've been planning this retreat for weeks, and we're already ten minutes behind! Where is that photographer?! And where is Sun?!"

"Sun just got out of school for the weekend so I'm pretty sure she's just getting last minute things," Starlight replies.

"You're right," Princess Twilight replies.

Suddenly they hear someone shouting from the door, " ...No-no-no-no-no-no-no!"

Just then, a light green unicorn with orange and dark orange color mane and tail, green eyes, and a ladybug for a cutie mark.

The photographer panics, "I'm so sorry! Can you forgive me? I don't expect you to forgive me... Forgive me?" and shows a sheepish smile

"Of course. I'll help you set up your…" Starlight says, walking towards the photographer.

But she ignores Starlight, and walks to Princess Twilight, "Princess Twilight, thanks so much for this! The Canterlot Historical Society is thrilled to document the friendship work your teachers do! Let me just pretty you all up!"

With that, the photographer pulls Princess Twilight's hair and taking a strain of it. Then does the same for Fluttershy. Then to Pinkie. She does the same to Rarity, and Applejack. And she even put Applejack's hat on her face. Then finally, she does it to Rainbow Dash.

Feeling her hair being pulled Rainbow reacts, "Ow! Hey!"

"Don't want a single hair out of place, do we? This is for the history books! Now…" The photographer happily says.

She then takes pictures of Princess Twilight and her friends.

"Well, that's that! Bye!" The photographer happily says, about to leave the room

But Pinkie stops her, "Waaaait! You forgot Starlight! She needs a picture, too!"

Starlight then shows a smile

"'Kay,"The photographer says, looking annoyed and takes the picture of Starlight

Then she happily says, "Now I'll get out of your manes. I know how busy you are."

Then the photographer leaves the room, leaving Princess Twilight and the others a little confused.

As the photographer leaves through the front door, she ends up bumping into someone. She looks up, and is surprised to see Sun with her camping supplies. Of course, Sun is an alicorn at this point

Sun helps her up, and says, "I'm sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush."

"It's no problem at all Princess Sun. Mind if I get your picture and straighten your hair it's for a special article I'm working on?" The photographer asks with a smile.

"Um sure, "Sun answers as she uses her magic to put her things down.

The photographer smiles and pulls on Sun's hair and takes a strain of it. Sun is rather confused, but smile as the photographer takes the picture.

"Thank you. I'm kind of pleased you like me to be part of your magazine, but I must get going," Sun says.

Then Sun runs inside the school to meet the others.

The photographer grins, and says, "No. Thank you Sun."

The photographer then walks into the forest, and takes a look at the photos she has taken. She then pulls out the stain of Sun and the other main six's hair.

With an evil smile, the unicorn mare says, "Now I have everything I need."

With a maniacal laughter, she changes back to her true form. She is none of then… Queen Chrysalis!

Queen Chrysalis walks deep in the forest, and begins to put the photo of the girls and their hair strain on different trees.

As she does so, she says, "Yes, I know! We have been planning this for quite some time."

Then maniacally laughs.

She then goes to the tree that has Applejack's picture, and hair on it, "Oh, thank you, Applejack. My spell can create a copy of anypony I desire. All I need is an image and a piece of the pony."

"Oh, and this," Chrysalis remember as she uses her magic to create Applejack's cutie mark on the tree.

"Why copies, Rarity? Because Princess Twilight and her friends control the Elements of Harmony, the most powerful weapon in all Equestria," Chrysalis says, walking to the tree with Rarity's hair and picture. Then places a marking of her cutie mark on the tree.

"Which means you - will - be - able - to - use - them - too!" Chrysalis happily adds with a skip, heading to the tree with Pinkie's hair and photo. Then leaves her cutie mark on the tree.

"And serve me!" Chrysalis adds, hugging a tree where Fluttershy hair and picture are, and puts a mark like hers on the tree.

Then says beginning to grow in anger, "Together, we will destroy Twilight Sparkle and her meddlesome friends!"

Then places the mark of Rainbow Dash's cutie mark on the tree.

Then Chrysalis angrily says as she walks to the tree containing Princess Twilight's hair and photo, "Of course I haven't forgotten Starlight Glimmer! She stole my hive. Turned my subjects against me! So I'll take her friends away while she watches! And then, I'll destroy her!"

Then maniacally laughs, and places the star cutie mark on the tree.

And Finally she walks to the tree where she has place Sun's hair and photograph on.

"And of course, I haven't forgotten about you Princess Sun. You ruined my plans the first time, and you helped Starlight Glimmer ruin my other plans, by trying to give up your love. And your love was delicious. Funny, I never expected to ran into you, but I'm so glad that you did. 'Cause I'm able to take your element as well," Chrysalis says with a grin on her face. Then puts Sun's cutie mark on the tree.

She walks to the center circle of the tree and announces, "With the Elements under my control, I'll build a new hive of Earth ponies, unicorns, and Pegasi, and I will rule as Queen once again!"

Queen Chrysalis then uses her magic to create seven beams of light on the trees, then another magical light connects the trees together. Then the trees split open, and magical silhouette from the seven friends appear. Then each of the magic changes into the physical form od Princess Twilight, Sun and the girls.

At a different part of the forest, Sun is with Princess Twilight and the others to go on their camping trip. She is excited to go with her Equestrian friends. She feels that it's been a while since they were together.

Princess Twilight looks at the paper, and says, "Hmm. At least our retreat isn't too far behind schedule. Get ready for fun!

"Are we talking fun fun, or learning pretending to be fun?" Rainbow asks.

"Both! We've all been so busy teaching, we've hardly had a chance to hang out with each other. And I may have scheduled some friendship activities as well!" Princess Twilight asks with a glee.

"Count me in! We can do friendship trust falls and pony pyramids! Oh! And hide and seek!" Pinkie happily says.

Then zooms away as she happily shouts, "Quick! Find me!"

"Be careful Pinkie, it's easy to get lost here," Sun calls out.

Fluttershy says with a smile, "Well, I love the idea of some quiet time with my best friends."

Suddenly Pinkie jumps out of the bushes and lets out a scream, and shouts, "You found me!"

Sun looks around, and says, "It sure is nice here. Sorry for being a little late, but I had to get a few things from my locker."

"That's okay. So how are the others doing?" Princess Twilight asks.

"They're doing fine. In fact, the auditions of the fall play will be coming up soon, and Rarity has been chosen to be the head designer for a new amusement park," Sun answers.

"Sounds like fun," Pinkie happily says.

"Do you know what play it is?" Fluttershy asks.

"Not yet," Sun answers.

Rainbow flies to Rarity and Applejack, and asks, "Uh Rarity, why is Applejack carrying all your stuff?"

"Oh, that's not mine. Yes, I used to overpack a tad, but now it's just the essentials for me. I'm a simple filly," Rarity answers, showing a small bag.

Then Applejack says in excitement, "Normally I wouldn't lug so much gear, but did y'all know this is Starlight's first time campin'?"

""I just never really felt the need to... 'hang out' in nature," Starlight skeptical says.

Suddenly, bugs begin to fly around her.

"Home has books, tea, fewer bugs, a roof…" Starlight says, and tries to swat the bugs away.

"That attitude right there is why I brought the whole kit and caboodle. I'm givin' Starlight the full Apple family campin' experience!" Applejack says with excitement.

Then throws a bug proof suit over her. Starlight struggles to get the thing on. Once she has it on, Starlight thinks she looks ridiculous on her, but decides not to say it out loud.

Fluttershy asks, "Um, where are we camping?"

Right next to the Elements that brought us all together in the first place... the Tree of Harmony!" Princess Twilight answers with a smile.

At a different part of the forest, the Mean Seven are sitting around as they wait to see what they need to do.

Suddenly, Chrysalis shouts, giving the orders, "Listen to your queen! We must retrieve the Elements of Harmony!"

"Hunting down some lame Elements? This is the worst day ever!" the Mean Pinkie says.

Mean Fluttershy walks over and kick dirt on the Mean Pinkie's face.

"No. Now it's the worst day ever!" the Mean Fluttershy says. Then cruelly laughs at her.

"Those Elements are mine! Along with this rock! Oh, and that twig!" Mean Rarity announces, claiming the rock and twig as her own.

"I got all kinds o' Elements right here under my hat. I'll let you see 'em for five bits," Mean Applejack lies.

Rainbow who is sitting on the tree spits a wheat grass, and mutters, "Losers."

Mean Twilight walks up to Chrysalis, and asks,"Why didn't you just attack them?"

"Excuse me?" Chrysalis questions with a stern look.

"You were close enough to pull hairs from their manes. Why not just take your revenge then?" Mean Twilight explains her question

"They've defeated my army. I know better than to strike alone. I need…" Chrysalis tries to explains.

But then Mean Sun says with a smirk, "Friends?"

"Servants! And the power of the Elements!" Chrysalis sternly clarifies.

"Right," Mean Sun says, rolling her eyes.

Then Mean Twilight asks, "So where are these Elements of Harmony?"

"The location of the most powerful weapon in Equestria isn't something made known to just anypony. I learned they were hidden somewhere in this forest," Chrysalis explains.

"Yeah, well, it is a big forest," Mean Twilight says with a hint of sarcasm.

Chrysalis growls in anger.

Then the Mean Sun comes over, and remarks, 'Try not to growl so much. It's not good for your image."

This make Chrysalis annoyed.

At the path there are a row of rose bushes. Princess Twilight, Sun, and the girls are going to the Tree of Harmony for their camp out.

Suddenly, Pinkie gets in front of the group, and shouts, "Everypony, stop!"

"And smell these roses!" Pinkie adds, and smell the roses.

Pinkie smells the roses, and says, "Ahhh!" to the sweet smile.

She begins to roll around the bushes, as she says, "Oh, yeah!"

Princess Twilight nervously laughs, and says, "Right. Roses. Fun. Now, let's try and stay on schedule."

Then the girls continue to walk on the trail

Rarity notices that her mane is a mess.

She turns to Applejack and asks, "Applejack, darling, anything in that wagon for mane maintenance?"

Applejack unbuckles herself form the cart, and looks to see if there's anything she has.

"Uh, let's see here," Applejack says as she looks in the cart.

Applejack looks inside, and find a green bandana, "Uh... all right. I got a bandana!"

"Ugh, an entire wagon and no anti-frizz? Darling, you're not even prepared," Rarity replies.

"I am! For campin'?" Applejack bluntly says.

Then turns to Starlight, and asks, "How ya doin', Starlight?"

Starlight is trying her best to carry the supplies, but almost trips on a rock..

She bluntly answers, "Great."

The girls continue to be on their way. Suddenly, Fluttershy hears chirping. She looks down to see a small purple baby bird. The baby bird explains to Fluttershy about the situation.

Understanding the bird, Fluttershy worriedly says, "Oh, no! You and your sister fell out of your nest and got separated? That's terrible!

Fluttershy puts her wing on the ground, and the bird perch on to it.

Fluttershy reassures, "Here. I'm sure your home isn't too far away."

Fluttershy then begins to wander off the path in order to find the baby bird's home.

Sun turns to see that Fluttershy is heading away from the others and off the path. Sun decides to go after her so she doesn't get lost.

The others continue to walk down the path. Princess Twilight yelps and look to see Pinkie swinging on the vine.

"Pinkie! If we keep stopping to have fun, we're never gonna get to the fun things I've got planned!" Princess Twilight scolds.

Pinkie gasps, and happily says, "Good point! Last one to the Tree of Harmony is a parasprite!"

Then zooms away from the others with her shouting, "Whoo-hoo!"

At the forest, Queen Chrysalis and the Mean Seven are looking for the Tree of Harmony. So far, no luck.

Mean Pinkie lays down on the ground, and whines, "I'm sooooo bored. Are we there yet?"

"Where yet? We don't even know where we're going!" Mean Princess Twilight says with an annoyed look

"The quicker we search the forest, the quicker we find the Elements," Chrysalis says, trying to remain calm.

"I know where the Elements are. This, uh, here boulder just told me. I swear," Mean Applejack lies.

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard. Guess, you aren't so bright," Mean Sun remarks.

Suddenly, Mean Fluttershy hears tweeting. She looks down to baby bird on the ground.

Mean Fluttershy asks looking annoyed, "You tried to fly out of the nest, but you fell and got lost?"

The bird chirps in reply.

Mean Fluttershy evilly laughs, and shouts, "Hope you like walking!"

Mean Fluttershy cruelly laughs, and pushes the little bird with her muzzle. Then leaves the group.

Mean Rainbow yawns, and says, "Come get me when I should care."

Then leaves the group.

Mean Sun looks to see the others leaving, and groan, "I better get the others before they do something stupid."

Then Mean Sun leaves the group.

Queen Chrysalis turns around to see that three of her minions are missing.

She angrily asks, "Where... are... the others?!"

"Uh... A, uh, a bugbear in... plaid socks flew down and, uh, g-grabbed them! Then disappeared! Huh. Craziest thing I ever did see!" Mean Applejack lies.

"Turn around. We're going back," Chrysalis angrily says in a sort of calm tone.

"No. Keep searching. I'll find the others. We can accomplish more if we split our resources," Mean Princess Twilight says.

Chrysalis think about to for a second, and calmly answers, "Very well. You have my permission.

With Chrysalis' permission, the Mean Princess Twilight flies off to go find the others.

As she flies, Mean Princess Twilight says with a plan in mind, "'Permission?' You need us way more than we need you, your Majesty! The others are fools. But with me to lead them, there's no reason we can't find the Elements and keep the power for ourselves!"

Then Mean Princess Twilight continues to fly off into the forest.


	52. Chapter 52

Episode 50: The Mean Seven Part 2

The Mean Princess Twilight is looking for the tree of Harmony and the others. Just then, she hears rustling in the bushes, and prepares her magic for the attack.

Suddenly, the real, Pinkie jumps out of the bushes shouting, "You're it!" and on the Mean Princess Twilight.

Seeing her, she mistakes this Twilight for hers, "Hey, how'd you get ahead of me? You're fast."

Mean Princess Twilight pushes her hoofs off, and get up on her own hooves.

Then she says, "I'm looking for Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash."

"Aren't they back there?" Real Pinkie replies.

"They are?" Mean Princess Twilight questions.

"Sure! Unless they're already at the Tree of Harmony," Real Pinkie happily says.

"What is the Tree of Harmony?" Mean Princess Twilight asks.

"Oh-ho-ho. This is one of your "activities", right? Like a friendship quiz? It's the crystal tree that holds the Elements of Harmony. Boom!" Real Pinkie happily says, thinking this is a game.

Mean Princess Twilight gasps, and asks with a grin on her face, "Where is it?"

Real Pinkie then buzzes like a buzzer on a game show, and answers, "It's at the bottom of the stairs in the ravine by the Castle of the Two Sisters. Double boom!"

"How do you know? You've seen it?" Mean Princess Twilight asks

"Mm-hmm. Honestly, Twilight, these questions are super easy," Real Pinkie says, thinking this is a game, and unaware that this isn't the real Princess Twilight Sparkle she knows and loves.

In the farther back of the forest, Real Fluttershy flies up in the tree, and puts the baby bird back in the best. The baby bird tweets with glee.

"Right where you belong," Real Fluttershy happily says.

After tweeting, the baby bird gives Real Fluttershy a hug. Then Fluttershy flies back down.

When Fluttershy lands on the ground, she realized that she's not with the others anymore.

And begins to worry, "Oh, dear. This isn't where I belong."

"Fluttershy!" Someone calls out.

Fluttershy turns to who is making the sound. Coming out of the bushes is the Real Sun.

"There you are. I was looking for you," Real Sun says in relief.

"Sun, it's you. I was returning a baby bird to his nest after getting lost. But now I'm lost too," Real Fluttershy says.

Real Sun looks around, "I think we ended up getting ourselves lost."

Real Fluttershy looks around to see if they're a away out. Just then, past a clearing over the tree, Rainbow Dash is flying up there. Unaware this isn't the real one.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash! I'm so glad you're here. We were lost," Real Fluttershy says in relief.

"Bummer. Later," Mean Rainbow says, sounding board, and flies away.

Real Fluttershy looks at Sun, and asks, "What just happened?"

I don't know, but did Rainbow looked a little… pale? And since when her cutie mark's upside down?" Sun says, thinking about the Rainbow they have seen.

Back at the path, the others already notice that Real Fluttershy and Sun are missing, so they call out to them. Sadly, neither of the lost ponies are calling back

"Oh, fantastic. First Pinkie races ahead of us, and now Sun and Fluttershy are lost somewhere behind us. My retreat is off to a great start!" Real Princess Twilight says, sounding upset that the retreat hasn't been going so well.

"It's not like Fluttershy to disappear like this," Rarity worriedly says.

"At least Sun is with her, but Sun isn't the type to disappear either. Unless they're in some kind of trouble," Real Rainbow says.

"We'll split up and search for them. We can all meet back at the Tree," Real Applejack says, looking through her cart.

She brings out a compass, and says to Starlight, "Starlight, take the navigation gear and…"

Go with Rarity? Great! Rainbow Dash, you can go with Applejack!" Starlight quickly says with a nervous chuckle.

"I'll find Pinkie Pie," Real Princess Twilight says.

At the darker part of the forest, Mean Pinkie is laying down on the ground.

She complains and whines, "Bored. Bored. Bored."

Chrysalis flies to Man Pinkie, and says in frustration, "This is ridiculous! Where are my other minions?!"

"Probably plotting to steal my things!" Mean Rarity says, having a pile of rocks, leaves, and twigs behind her. Then lets out a growl

They're at a secret party up in that there tree. Run by a... squirrel named, uh, Jerome. But, uh, y-you need a password to get in," Mean Applejack lies.

Having enough Chrysalis shouts in furry, "Enough!"

Chrysalis then uses her magic to bring the three remaining minions and has them firmly slammed to the ground. But then, she slames her hooes on the ground in anger.

"You will go out there and find the others, you will bring them back here, and we will steal the Elements of Harmony so I can destroy Starlight's life like she destroyed mine! Chrysalis angrily says.

Then grits her teeth, and says, "Understand?"

"Uh-huh!" The three nervously says.

Then Mean Applejack whispers The party password is ";rutabaga.'"

Chrysalis' eye twitch after hearing that.

At a tree the baby bird is trying to climb on the tree herself. The Mean Fluttershy isn't helping the bird at all.

"Why don't you fly up to your nest? Oh, that's right. You can't!" Mean Fluttershy mocks.

The baby bird finally reaches the nest, and glad to see her brother again. Then the baby bird tweets in reply

"Oh. Nopony asked you," Mean Fluttershy cruelly says.

Then she flies down from the tree, and lands on the ground to see to see the animals coming out.

Mean Fluttershy looks around, and cruelly says, "No pony asked you. I hope you all freeze this winter!"

Then the Mean Fluttershy evilly laughs and smashing the flowers on the ground. That really scared the animals.

"There you are!" A stern voice calls out.

Coming out of the bushes is the Mean Sun holding a stern look on her face.

"What are you doing?" Mean Sun sternly asks.

"Just having fun with the animals," Mean Fluttershy asks.

"Well we don't have time to fooling around with the creatures here. We need to get back to the others and 'her majesty around," Mean Sun says with an annoyed look.

Mean Fluttershy huffs, "Fine."

The Mean Duo leaves the area to go find the others. Just then, Fluttershy and Sun, the real one end up going to a complete circle.

Real Sun sighs, and says, "It's official we're lost."

"Maybe I can go ask the animals," Real Fluttershy says.

She then flies to the little bird from earlier, and says, "Hello again, little friend. I think I may be walking in circles."

Suddenly, the bird angrily chirps at Real Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gasps, "Oh, my! Where did you learn that kind of language?"

Fluttershy then flies down below to where Real Sun is. Then walks to the rabbits

"Um, excuse me?" Real Fluttershy shyly says.

Suddenly, the animals begin to angrily chatter at her for some reason. Fluttershy and Sun has no idea what is going on. This really upset Real Fluttershy and she covers her face with her hooves and whimpers. Sun then hugs Fluttershy hoping to cheer her up. Then becomes serious. One of the things she really hates is someone or somepony making Real Fluttershy cry.

Real Sun walks up to the rabbits, and asks, "Why are you getting upset? Fluttershy was trying to ask for directions, and you all are acting so mean to her. You even made her cry."

The rabbit answers in anger. Sadly, Sun can't understand the rabbit. Suddenly, Sun has an idea. She uses the power of her geode, then touches the rabbit's head. She can only hope that her magic works with animals. Luckily, it has. After a few minutes, Sun takes her hoof away with a shocked look.

Sun asks, "Did that… really happen?"

The rabbits nod their heads.

Sun begins to think about the situation in thoughts, "Something strange is going on. First Rainbow looked pale, cutie mark upside down, and left us when we need her. Now the animals saw me and Fluttershy acting so mean. But we were pale and our cutie marks are different colors. Something up."

At a notherside of the forest, Real Applejack and Real Rainbow are still looking for Real Fluttershy and Real Sun.

Just then, Mean Rarity walks into them, and says, "Finally, you found her!"

"Me? We're looking for Fluttershy!" Real Rainbow questions.

"Where's Starlight?" Applejack asks.

"Well, if I knew that…" Mean Rarity is about to answer.

She then stops to show big eyes and a big smile on her face to see Applejack's camping supplies. Mean Rarity runs to the cart pushing Real Applejack and Rainbow out of the way.

"Hey!" Rainbow grunts.

"This is mine!" Mean Rarity says looking through the telescope.

"And this as well!" Mean Rarity adds, taking a compass.

Then Mean Rarity levitates a fishing rod to her, and says, "Oh, and this is absolutely mine!"

Mean Rarity looks down to see Real Applejack and Real Rainbow on the ground.

Confused Real Applejack asks, "Rarity, what in the hay are you gonna do with a fishin' rod?"

"I don't know. But I wants it!" Mean Rarity answers with a snort and hugging the items.

Real Applejack and Real Rainbow becomes a bit frighten and walk back. Real Applejack is even putting her hat on her face.

Meanwhile, Real Rarity and Starlight are searching for the lost duo. Starlight is mostly struggling to carry the supplies Applejack has provide for her. Then trips on a rock and falls down.

Real Rarity turns around, and says with honestly, "Starlight, darling, you're a gloriously bad camper. And coming from me, that is saying a lot."

"I know. Want to break it to Applejack for me?" Starlight replies as Rarity is helping her up

Just then, Mean Applejack comes out of the bushes and bluntly asks, "Who's breakin' what now?"

Starlight falls over, and hit the ground with a thud.

Mean Applejack walks over to Starlight, and asks, "Who are you?"

"Very funny, Applejack. Still me under all this gear. Starlight," Starlight bluntly replies, getting up.

"Starlight? How 'bout that? Y'all better come with me. It's, uh, dangerous out here," Applejack says, leading the way.

Real Rarity notices something wrong with Applejack.

She walks over to her, and asks, "Applejack, darling, are you all right? You look a little peaky. And where's your wagon?"

"Uh... stolen! Uh, I barely got away! Follow me, and I'll tell ya all about it," Mean Applejack lies. Then begins to lead the way.

Real Rarity and Starlight simply follow.

At a mucky water, Mean Pinkie is sitting on the large root, looking bored. Real Princess Twilight flies over, mistaking the Mean Pinkie for the real one;

"Pinkie! There you are!" Real Princess Twilight happily says.

Then she questions, "What are you doing?"

Mean Pinkie points to the lake, and Real Princess Twilight look to see a big bubble that pops.

"You call that a pop?! Ugh!"Mean Pinkie complains.

"I thought you were racing to the retreat," Real Princess Twilight replies.

"Please. Why would I waste my time on a boring, lame, no-fun retreat?" Mean Pinkie says sounding board. Then hops away.

"What?" Real Princess Twilight questions, looking sad. Then sits on the root.

She notices Rainbow's reflection, flying in the sky.

Real Princess Twilight calls out, "Rainbow Dash! I think something's wrong with Pinkie!"

Unfortunately that's the Mean Rainbow, and she answers, "Not my problem!"

Real Princess Twilight falls into the water. Then groans as she comes out of the water.

At the different side of the forest, Real Pinkie is explaining to the Mean Princess Twilight about the power of the elements.

"And then we all grew super-long manes with all kinds of colors, and your castle grew out of the ground, and everypony was like, "Whoa!" And then we sang this song about rainbows, and…" Real Pinkie happily explains and hops around, getting on Mean Princess Twilight's nerves.

Suddenly, Real Pinkie gasps and hugs Mean Twilight to see Real Fluttershy crying. Real Sun is hugging her and rubbing her back to calm her down.

Real Pinkie runs up to the two, and asks, "Fluttershy! What's wrong?"

"Everycreature is mad at me!" Real Fluttershy answers in tears.

Real Pinkie gaps in shock, "What?! That can't be right!"

"I know. I'm having trouble believing it either. But when I saw the rabbits memoires, I saw that there Fluttershy and I were not acting like ourselves, " Real Sun explains.

Real Pinkie joins in to help calm Fluttershy down.

Mean Princess Twilight, groans, and says, "Can we hurry this up? We're on a schedule here!"

"Twilight, your schedule can wait! Fluttershy's upset," Pinkie says.

"Well, tell her to get over it! I'll go get the others. Stay here!" Mean Princess Twilight says.

Real Sun angrily asks, "What is your problem?!"

"We're supposed to stay on schedule and stick to the, but everypony keeps running off. We're never going to reach the Tree of Harmony with all these distractions," Mean Princess Twilight answers.

Then walks away. Real Sun and Real Pinkie continue to hug and try to cal Fluttershy down.

Just then, Real Princess Twilight comes over, and worriedly says, "Oh, great. You upset Fluttershy, too?"

Real Pinkie gets upset from earlier, and angrily says to the Real Princess Twilight, "You know what, Twilight? Maybe if you weren't so worried about schedules, you'd realize you're the one ruining the retreat for your friends!"

Real Princess Twilight gasp and on the verge of crying, "Well, if my friends don't care about the retreat I planned for them... maybe they should've stayed home!"

"Can't we all just get along?!" Fluttershy cries in tears.

Real Sun becomes upset with the Real Princess Twilight, "Hey! You were the one who told Fluttershy to get over her crying! You also the one who wanted to stay on schedule so much that you didn't care about Fluttershy's feelings!"

"I… I never said that!" Real Princess Twilight says in shock and on the verge of crying.

"Well you did, and you told us to stay here and…" Real Sun continues, but then stops.

Real Sun then looks to where she knows the Real Princess Twilight walks off to. But then looks to where the Real Princess walk in from. Then looks back to where the other Twilight walks away from.

In thought, Real Sun says to herself, "Something doesn't seem right. First Rainbow appearance seems different and didn't act like herself. Then the animals claim that Fluttershy and I were being mean to each other. And now Princess Twilight is acting mean and doesn't care for her friends. Something strange is going on here?"

"Sun, are you alright? Is something wrong?" Real Pinkie asks.

"Stay here," Real Sun says.

"Huh?" Real Pinkie questions.

"I need you three to stay here. I'm going to check to see where 'Twilight' is going. When I get back, we're going to talk this over," Sun calmly says in a firm tone.

Real Sun lets go of Real Fluttershy and walks to where this 'other Twilight' she has says is going. Leaving the others looking confused.

Real Sun secretly walks down the forest to find this 'Twilight' double. Finally, she is able to find her walking in a clearing. Real Sun quietly flies into the air, and lands on a tree branch. Then uses her magic to bring out her cellphone and styler pen. She uses the styler to press the buttons, and put the camera phone on record.

Down bellow, Mean Princess Twilight walks into the clearing, and says, "Keep it together. You can do this. You need those imbeciles if your plan is gonna come together."

"Your plan?" A questionable voice replies.

Mean Princess Twilight gasp in shock to hear the familiar voice.

Then Queen Chrysalis exists from the first to confront the Mean Princess Twilight.

Sun gasps, and whispers, "Queen Chrysalis!"

Sun remains quiet, and continue to record the event.

Mean Princess Twilight answers, "Uh, the plan. I'm just trying to do your bidding, your Majesty."

"Grub-sitting you six is nothing like controlling my hive! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just destroy you all and start over!" Chrysalis says, with wrath and frustration.

Mean Princess Twilight answers with an evil smile, "Because I know where the Elements of Harmony are. You need me."

Queen Chrysalis is shocked to hear this. Then maniacally laughs to know that her plan will soon be in motion. Up in the tree, Sun has been recording the conversation, and gasp in shock to hear what Queen Chrysalis is up to… and the Tree of Harmony is connected to it.


	53. Chapter 53

Episode 50: The Mean Seven Part 3

AS they go through the forest, Real Rainbow, and Real Applejack are getting unsure feeling about Rarity. Unaware that this Rarity is actually a fake.

"Mine. Mine!... All mine!" Mean Rarity announces as she has Real Applejack's stuff close to her, and laugh with grees.

Real Applejack and Real Rainbow can tell that something weird is going on with Rarity.

"I'm guessing some kind of curse? Maybe poison joke?" Real Rainbow whispers.

"Well, somethin' sure ain't right," Real Applejack says to Rainbow.

"What are you plotting back there? I can hear you, you know! Don't think you're going to steal my things!" Mean Rarity says with greed.

She then runs off with the stuff with her magic. But without looking where she's going, Mean Rarity ends up getting herself caught in the vines.

"Hang on. I got a shovel we can use to whack those vines out of the way," Real Applejack says.

She unhook herself from the cart, and looks inside to find the shovel.

Real Applejack tries to find the shovel, but is unable to find it. Real Rainbow looks up to see the shovel hanging on one of the vines.

Before Real Rainbow can use it, Mean Rarity angrily shouts, "I knew it! I knew you wanted it all for yourselves! You can't have it!"

The vines snaps, and falls to the ground.

Mean Rarity grabs Rainbow by the tail, and shouts, "It's mine, you hear me?!

She then uses her magic to grab the supplies, and announces, "All mi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hine!"

Then with an evil laugh of greed, Mean Rarity runs away with all of Real Applejack's supplies. Real Applejack and Real Rainbow look at each other with confused looks.

Later in the evening, Real Rarity and Starlight are following the Mean Applejack to where they need to go. Of course, Mean Applejack is telling them this odd tall tail, and still thinks she's the real Applejack.

"...So there I was. Just me and, uh, a bucket of honey. Yeah, yeah, that's the ticket. Uh, b-but I-I survived all by myself in this here forest for, uh, a hundred and... twenty-seven hours!" Mean Applejack like

"Really? I can't believe you've never told us that story before," Real Rarity replies, looking surprised.

"She's making a point. We get it. You're the greatest camper in the history of Equestria," Starlight bluntly says with sarcasm, carrying the camping supplies around.

Mean Applejack turns to Starlight and mocks, ""Well, I sure don't need any o' that silly stuff you're luggin' around."

"Uh, the things you gave me are silly?! Starlight angrily replies.

"Just look in a mirror. Guess I should've told you that before, huh?" Mean Applejack says. Then chuckles to think what Starlight wearing is silly.

Seeing the Mean Applejack chuckles and mistakes her for Applejack, Starlight feels end up hurting that she is on the verge of crying. She then takes off the hat, the coat, and the other supplies.

As she takes off the things, Starlight says, sounding very hurt, "Glad I was so entertaining for you!"

Then runs off from the two ponies. Mean Applejack shows a grin on her face, and turns to see Real Rarity showing a stern look on her face.

"I'm going to make sure that she doesn't break a hoof out there, and then you and I are going to have a serious talk!" Real Rarity says. Then runs off to find Starlight.

Mean Applejack stays in the same place.

Suddenly, she hears shouting, "Finally!"

Mean Applejack turn around to see Queen Chrysalis with the rest of the Mean Seven. Now she and all the seven clones are in one place.

"There. That's all of you," She says, looking to see that everypony is here.

Then all the Mean Seven gather together, and Queen Chrysalis make sure all of them are together.

Then firmly says, "Nopony leaves without my say-so."

Mean Applejack then notices Mean Rarity, and asks, "Now, wait a second. Weren't you just…?"

But Queen Chrysalis silence her by blasting her with her magic. Luckily, Mean Applejack duck ehr head, and drops her hat. Mean Rarity drops all the stuff`she has taken on the ground. Mean Applejack lifts her head, and gulps in fright.

"The time for my revenge on Starlight Glimmer, Sunset Shimmer, and their meddlesome friends have come!" Chrysalis announces.

She then turns to Mean Twilight, and says, "Let's see if you're telling the truth about this Tree."

Then the queen maniacally laughs, knowing that her time has come to triumph. However, she is unaware that Sun has been flowing her and the others, and has recorded everything with her camera on her phone.

Real Sun whispers to herself, "I got to warn the others."

Then Real Sun flies off to find the others, starting the direction Starlight and Real Rarity are heading.

Real Rarity continues to run after Starlight as she screams, "Starlight! Oh! Please stop running!"

Starlight continues to run, until she skits to a stop in front of the cliff. She turns to see Real Rarity, who accidentally knock Starlight. Then both slide off the cliff, and on to the ground.

AS soon as they hit the ground, they can hear whimpering and crying, that sounds very familiar.

Then they hear Real Princess Twilight shouts, "Of course I care about Fluttershy!"

"Then you've got a super weird way of showing it!" Pinkie angrily replies.

Real Rarity and Starlight walk to see Real Princess Twilight and Real Pinkie are arguing while Real Fluttershy is crying.

"W-What in Equestria's going on here?"

"Twilight is so into her retreat that she doesn't even care if her friends are upset! She just wants us to "stay on schedule"!" Real Pinkie angrily explains.

"Well, I'm sorry, Pinkie! If I knew you thought this was a "boring, lame, no-fun retreat", I wouldn't have invited you in the first place!" Real Princess Twilight angrily says.

"I never said that!" Real Pinkie screams in anger.

Just then, Real Applejack and Real Rainbow manage to find their way to the others.

"Sorry, y'all. We would've been here sooner, but we had to take the long way after Rarity ran off with all my stuff," Real Applejack says, firmly says to Real Rarity.

"Wha—?! I most certainly did not!" Real Rarity denies.

"What?! You know I ain't no liar!" Real Applejack says, not very pleased.

She turns to Starlight, and asks, "Where's all your gear?"

"Why? So you can laugh at me some more?!" Starlight asks, sounding upset.

Real Rainbow tries to calm the others down, "Hey, hey, we're all friends here!"

"Friends?! You left me alone in the woods! Sun was the only one who came stayed with me!" Real Fluttershy screams, and begins to cry.

Soon everypony in the group begins arguing one another.

Suddenly, they hear somepony shouts, "Everypony, quiet!"

Everypony look up to see Real Sun is flying back down to the ground.

Real Sun asks, "What's going on here?"

"Rarity stole my camping supplies!" Real Applejack answers.

"I did not! You are the one who made Starlight cry saying she look silly in those camping supplies you gave her," Real Rarity angrily protects.

"I didn't say any of that!" Real Applejack angrily denies.

Real Sun sighs, and says, "She's right. She did."

"I told you so," Real Applejack says.

"It was the fake you," Real Sun adds.

"Huh?" Everypony questions.

Real Sun then turns to Real Pinkie, "Pinkie, the pony we saw before wasn't the real Twilight. She was a fake. The one with us now is the real Twilight."

"I'm sure the rest of us have encounter those who aren't acting like themselves. That's because the ones we must have encounter were imposters." Real Sun adds, turning to the others.

"How do you know that?" Starlight asks.

"Guys, there's something you need to see," Real Sun says holding out her camera.

Real Sun shows the girls the recording she is able to taken.

The last thing the recording says , "Let's see if you're telling the truth about this Tree."

Then Sun turns off the recording on her phone.

"You mean, that fake Rarity that Chrysalis made took my stuff!" Real Applejack shockley asks.

"Pretty much," Real Sun answers.

Real Pinkie groans, and asks herself, "How could I've been so stupid?!"

"I guess we were so caught up with our own problem that we couldn't see it the real problem. I wanted us to have a good time, but instead, I was so caught up with planning that I ruined our trip," Real Princess Twilight says.

"I know what you mean. Sorry I thought you were making fun of me," Starlight says.

"That's okay. I'm sorry for getting a bit carried away with all that camping stuff. And I'm sorry I thought you took my stuff, Rarity," Real Applejack.

"That's okay. Plus, I should have told you that I will never like camping. Also… I'll never like camping," Starlight says.

"Well, if we're all being honest, " Real Rarity calmly says.

"I can't survive with just a little saddle bag. I miss my things!" Real Rarity admits.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Real Pinkie says.

"Me too," Real Princess Twilight says.

"And I always have fun when we're together. Even if it's learning pretending to be fun," Real Rainbow says.

Real Fluttershy shyly asks, "Does that mean everypony like me?"

"Of course we do. I think it's a good idea if we get this retreat started before it gets dark," Real Sun says.

"But, what about Queen Chrysalis?" Starlight asks.

"Don't worry, I have an idea. Plus, something tells me whatever plan Queen Chrysalis has with the Tree of Harmony is not going to work so well." Real Sun says.

Later in the night, the and Mane Seven and Starlight set up their camping sight, and are not around. Queen Chrysalis and the Mean Seven are walking down the stairs.

Mean Pinkie groans, and asks, "What's this garbage?"

"Badger installation art! Ya see…" Mean Applejack begins to lie.

But Chrysalis shouts, "Just! Retrieve! The Elements!"

"Alright, don't act so loud or those girls will hear us, or will you want to try to scream across Equestria." Mean Sun says.

The Mean Seven comes fo the camp. Mean Fluttershy begins to trash the camp as Mean Rarity claims whatever it is in sight. Mean Pinkie simply crawls on the ground, and Mean Rainbow lazaly knock one of the tents down.

Mean Twilight lifts, Mean Pinkie up, and says to the others as they gather together, "Once we get the power of the Elements, no creature… not even her Majesty.. can tell us what to do. Just follow my lead. Got it?"

They evilly laughs quietly, and walks to the cave where the Tree of Harmony is.

Seeing the Element of Generosity, Mean Rarity claims, "Ooh! That one's mine!"

Just then, the Element of Generosity admits a black flash.

Mean Rarity evil laughs as she makes her way to the element, but Mean Fluttershy trips her.

"Oops. I'd say sorry, but I'm not!" Mean Fluttershy cruelly says.

Soon Mean Fluttershy and Mean Rarity start fighting each other.

"Stop it, fools!" Mean Princess Twilight quietly scolds.

Suddenly, the Element of Kindness flashes a black light.

"We need the Elements to take out Chrysalis!" Mean Princess Twilight says.

"More like you can take her out, cause she's right behind you," Mean Sun says.

Just then, Sun's combined element admit a black light as well.

Mean Princess Twilight gasp, and turns to see Queen Chrysalis behind her.

"How dare you! I created you!" Queen Chrysalis shouts in furry for being betrayed by her creations.

Chrysalis uses her magic on Mean Princess Twilight. But Mean Princess Twilight uses her magic to protect herself. Meanwhile, the others are trying to get the elements. Mean Applejack kicks the tree, and the Element of Honesty admits a black light. Pinkie evilly laughs as she shakes the tree, and the Element of Laughter admits a black light. Mean Fluttershy and Mean Rarity continue to fight. Mean Rainbow simply lay down, not doing anything. Mean Sun is also trying to shake the elements from the tree.

Mean Princess Twilight uses her magic to defend herself. With an evil smile, she then uses her magic to repeal Chrysalis' magic. And the magic is about to hit Chrysalis' horn.

Just then, the Element of Magic turns black. Then a black aura travels around the branches turning the other elements black too. Suddenly, white swirling magic travels out of the elements.

Mean Princess Twilight gasp to see something grabbing her. She turns around to see the other Mean Seven have been grabbed too, and are pulled close to the tree. Chrysalis stops to see this unexpected event. Soon, the Tree Of Harmony is draining the Mean Seven of their magic.

Mean Princess Twilight shouts, "Imbeciles! You ruined everythiiiiiiiing!"

The Tree of Harmony admits a strong bright light that surrounds the area as it drains the magic from the Mean Seven. When the light disappears, the Mean Seven have been turned back into the wood, they have been created from.

"Servants always fail you in the end! Just wait, Starlight, Sunset, and friends. I will have my revenge!" Queen Chrysalis announces loud and reveals her anger.

Hours later, Sun and Princess Twilight look to see the wood that the Mean Seven has been created from.

"You were right, her plan didn't work at all. But how did you know?" Princess Twilight asks.

"Well, I figured it out hearing their conversation. Queen Chrysalis created those doubles of us to steal the Elements of Harmony and get revenge on us and Starlight. Because of the other us give off their mean selves, the Tree of Harmony wouldn't give them the elements. And I'm guessing it fought back," Sun explains.

"And they trashed our campsite," Applejack replies.

Princess Twilight and Sun leaves the cave to see the others looking at the wrecked campsite.

Pinkie laughs, and says, "This was, the worst-day-ever!"

Soon everypony start laughing with smiles on their faces

"Come on everypony, we can fix this campsite in no time," Starlight says.

Then Applejack says, "Spoken like a true camper."

"Eh, don't push it," Starlight says with a grin.

Applejack and Starlight start laughing and begin to work on the tents.

"So do you think Queen Chrysalis will ever find our we were on to her about her little plan to destroy us?" Sun asks with a smile.

"I will have to say like… never," Rainbow answers.

Sun smiles, and walk to Rainbow to help fix the campsite.

Princess Twilight smiles, and says, "You know, if we can survive a day like today, I think our friendship is strong enough to handle anything the world can throw at us."

"I totally agree," Sun replies.

The girls begin to fix up their tents and will have a good time for the rest of the night. They are busy working, that they haven't seen Queen Chrysalis flying off into the night.


End file.
